Questions & Dares
by Dreamers Nightmare
Summary: CHAPPIE 36 IS UP! A Q & A Truth or Dare kinda thing that Our obbsession never ends and I are putting together because we have no life.
1. Chapter 1

**Shara: Hiya! Well let's cut to the chase! I'm going to host a TMM Q & A/Truth or Dare what not thing!**

**Kioko: Hey! You forgot us!**

**Shara: Sorry! I was gonna get there! I'm go-hosting with Cy, Zamukie, and Kioko (aka Our obsession never ends)**

**Cy: You guys dawdle way too much. This won't work without you readers! So send in some reviews.**

**Zamukie: That's the most pep I've seen out of you since you got drunk 4 years ago.**

**Cy: Don't bring that up.**

**Kioko: Guys! Be nice! You can ask anything you want, some dares may not go into too much detail though.**

**Zamukie: Dang! We're never gonna have any fun!**

**Cy: Shut it Mukie, we'll have fun. **

**Shara: Quit hogging the keyboard! Now there will be swearing, that I can guarantee, I know Cy too well to ask her to refrain.**

**Cy: Damn right!**

**Kioko: Cy!**

**Cy: You know me better than Shara does, now get over it, I swear, I'm like my father in that perspective.**

**Zamukie: Well that's all! Review please!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Shara: Yay! It's time for things to start!**

**Cy: *sweatdrop* You're way too hyper**

**Shara: *hides can of frapuchino behind back* What makes you say that?**

**Mukie: Well it might have to do with the empty pack of Red Bull**

**Zakuro: Or the frapuchino behind your back**

**Mint: Or the candy wrappers**

**Ryou: Okay they get it, she's sugar high. **

**Shara: Tart, could read the first review?**

**Tart: why do I have to?**

**Cy: Stop complaining, it's better than doing nothing.**

**Tart: Fine! This review is from Pai's Loner Girl**

Pai: Kiss Lettuce X3 You know you love her XD

Lettuce: How much do you like Pai?

Bleh ¬¬ All I can think of.. well that has to do with PaiLett XD Lmao

**Cy: Ugh! PaiXZakuro 4evr!**

**Zakuro: Uh… no comment**

**Pai: Same**

**Shara: I for one love PaiXLettuce**

**Zamukie: No one cares, Shara. Well it's a dare any way.**

**Kioko: We'll go step by step**

**Shara: Pai, kiss Lettuce three times.**

**Lettuce: *blushes* **

**Pai: *quickly kisses Lettuce three times***

**Lettuce: *swooning* Uh, he's very kind, and a g-good fr-friend. He's a good kisser too. *blushes***

**Pai: *blushes***

**Mukie: Well, that was an interesting confession *smirks***

**Cy: Please, Keiichiro, read the next review**

**Keiichiro: Gladly. This is from Tomahawk 3.0**

okay. I'll leave some dares.

Mint: do something slutty to Zakuro.

Ichigo: Jump off a cliff again. XD

Masaya: -kills-

Ryou: make out with Lettuce. XD

**Cy: Ugh! Yaio/Yuri ah well.**

**Mukie: Your no fun.**

**Ryou: Get on with it, you dawdle way too much.**

**Cy: Shut up, no cares about you.**

**Shara: That's not true! Ryou! *glomps***

**Kioko: Uh, I'm 12, I'm not reading that dare.**

**Zamukie: Pudding, Tart, and Kioko, temporarily leave the room**

***said people leave***

**Cy: All right, Mint, do something slutty to Zakuro.**

**Mint: Like what?!**

**Zamukie: Oh come on! You are so G rated! Just strip or something.**

**Mint: Sheesh! You could've just said so! *strips down and kisses Zakuro***

**Zakuro: *slap* Never again.**

**Mint: It was a dare!**

**Zakuro: I don't care, move on!**

**Cy: I like this one! Please restrain Kisshu, Ryou, and the tree-hugger!**

**Mukie: You let him in!**

**Cy: Someone will dare us to hurt him, then we'll have fun.**

**Kioko: Can we come back in?**

**Cy: Hai!**

**Kioko: So what's the next thing?**

**Shara: Woot! They're restrained! Ichigo, go jump off a cliff!**

**Ichigo: What? Nya!**

**Cy: You heard, if you don't go jump off a cliff I'll throw you off one that has shark infested waters and pointy rocks at the bottom.**

**Ichigo: Eep! *jumps off a cliff with water that is shark and rock free at the bottom***

**Restrained boys: ICHIGO!!**

**Cy: Shut up! She'll come back in a minute.**

**Ichigo: WOW! That was really fun! Nya!**

**Masaya: Ahh! *dies***

**Cy: Woohoo!**

**Kioko: Cy! Bring him back!**

**Zamukie: I hate to say that she's right about this but someone else way want to kill and or torture him.**

**Cy: And or?**

**Zamukie: What?**

**Cy: Never mind. Yay RyouXLettuce**

**Ryou: What?**

**Cy: Ryou, make out with Lettuce.**

**Zamukie: Dang, Lettuce, necking with two guys in one day.**

**Kioko: Well, they were both dares**

**Cy: Well, go on!**

***make out noises from Ryou and Lettuce***

**5 minutes later**

**Cy: Should we stop them?**

**Zamukie: yeah, this is getting old…**

**Kioko: *Punches Ryou in the gut***

**Ryou: Ah!! What was that for?**

**Kioko: We didn't think you would stop**

**Keiichiro: Eh, shouldn't we move on?**

**Cy: Probably, but I have to wonder, who's a better kisser?**

**Lettuce: Uh, well**

**Zamukie: We can't ask questions, remember?**

**Cy: When did we say that?**

**Zamukie: we never posted it, but we did specify it when we were talking about doing it.**

**Cy: Fine! Someone ask, I want to know!**

**Kioko: Well, moving on. Pudding?**

**Pudding: Sure, na no da! This review is from Furyfur, na no da!**

Mkay... YAY I have a fic like this, but it's not for TMM...  
Ichigo: Jump off a cliff into the sea of pancakes and get a ton of syrup in your hair. Then, without getting any of the syrup off, run up to Masaya and meow in his face. Then scream 'I IS DA ALL POWAFUL DEFENDA A' DEE JUZTIZ!' Then get in a battle for frozen Earth. Then you kill Ryou, THEN find a Mew Aqua and bring him back to life. When he yells at you very, very harshly, you have to say, 'I'm sorry. I'll never do it again. I'm a total dufus.' Then you have to capture Pudding and force her to teach you her awesomeness and run away together to join the circus. I'll be back. ~Furyfur

**Cy: Well this'll be fun.**

**Zamukie: Is there even a sea of pancakes?**

**Cy: No, that's where I come in, I can create things that don't exist.**

**Kioko: I guess there are some pros to having a sorceress for a best friend and co-host.**

**Cy: I'll choose not to be offended by that, there is now a sea of pancakes, I need to sit down.**

**Keiichiro: Here's a chair, would you like me to type for you?**

**Cy: Thanks, that'd be nice.**

**Zamukie: Well Ichigo, you get to cliff-diving again.**

**Ichigo: Woohoo! Nya!**

**Cy: This should be fun**

**Ichigo: *jumps off of the newly formed sea of pancakes comes back covered in syrup then runs to Masaya* Meow!**

**Kisshu: I should be the one your meow-ing at!**

**Ichigo: ****I IS DA ALL POWAFUL DEFENDA A' DEE JUZTIZ! *goes to battle for frozen Earth***

**Zamukie: *shoves a knife through Ryou's groin***

**Cy: You were supposed to let Ichigo kill him**

**Zamukie: Does it matter, she brings him back to life**

**Ichigo: *comes back with Mew Aqua* OH MY GOD! RYOU! *revives with Mew Aqua***

**Ryou: YOU BAKA!!! WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING LETTING HER KILL ME!!**

**Ichigo: *cries* I'm sorry! I'll never do it again! I'm a total dufus!**

**Kisshu: *growls and throws a sword through Ryou's head* That was for making my koneko-chan cry!**

**Cy: *revives Ryou***

**Ichigo: Pudding! Teach me your awesomeness!**

**Pudding: It's not really something you can teach, na no da!**

**Ichigo: Grabs Pudding and runs away***

**Pudding: *teaches Ichigo how to perform***

**Ichigo: *runs off to join the circus***

**Pudding: *returns***

**Cy: Well unfortunately I have to bring Ichigo back**

**Zamukie: Why?!**

**Cy: She's fun to pester, and if she's in the circus we can't pester her**

**Ichigo: *comes back covered in clown make-up* The circus is not fun!**

**Cy: *snaps and Ichigo is back to normal* uh, well we'll have to continue this next time!**

**Shara: Thanks for all your reviews, we need more!**

**Zamukie: See you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kioko: Wowz, that was fast!**

**Cy: Well if we get at least three we update.**

**Zamukie: Let's change it to 5 now.**

**Shara: Woot!**

**Mint: Would you people stop with this crap.**

**Shara: Fine! Ms. Missy Pants**

**Mint: I think I've just been insulted**

**Cy: No dip, Ryou read this review.**

**Ryou: Fine. This Review is from Pai's Loner Girl**

Nuu PaiLett tis teh bomb X3 Yay Shara agrees

Ryou:...¬¬ I hate you so much... *ties, gags then kills with a fork* XD

Zakuro: I hate you as well... *kills with a SPOON XD*

Pai:... Go on a date with Lettuce! X3 *holds up PaiLett fangirl flag*

Pudding: For some reason... I don't really like you that much... O.O I sound like a b*tch...¬¬ Oh well, here's some candy! *holds out candy*

Keiichiro: Do you love Zakuro? If yes, even if you say no, kiss her.. if she's alive... O.O

Masaya: Chuu... *wears Masaya fan shirt* I'M A MASAYA FAN! ^^ *gets shot by Masaya haters* x__X Anyway... kiss... ehh... Ichigo! ^^

Ryou: I tis Pikachu! XD Pika Pi... Pika Pi... Pikachu!! XD *shocks Ryou* XD Die bastard, you need to rot in hell

**Zamukie: This ought to be fun.**

**Ryou:*gets tied up, gagged, and killed by Pai's Loner Girl***

**Shara" NOOOO!!!!**

**Cy: *revives* Shut up Shara, you know that whenever someone dies or is injured I have to revive or heal them.**

**Shara: Yeah, I guess I kinda forgot.**

**Zakuro: *is somehow killed with a spoon then revived by Cy***

**Shara: Yay! Pai and Lettuce go on a date!**

**Pai: Uh, Lettuce, will you go on a date with me?**

**Lettuce: Well If I said no since it's a dare Cy-sama would probably hurt us -**

**  
Cy: Yep!**

**Lettuce: So why not?**

**Ryou: Didn't last night mean anything to you?**

**Lettuce: Of course it did!**

**Cy: Damn, Ryou, don't be so possessive, this, and that little make-out session, were both dares!**

**Zamukie: Well, Cy, I think you got the answer to your question.**

**Cy: Not really.**

**Shara: Well we can do the rest of this review without them, so Pai, Lettuce, go on your date to wherever it is your going.**

**Pai and Lettuce: *leave***

**Pudding: You don't like me, na no da? Ooh! Candy! Arigato, na no da.**

**Kioko: Keiichiro, do you looove Zakuro?**

**Keiichiro: *blushes* I'd rather not answer that.**

**Cy: Well, Keiichiro, I'd really not like to demonstrate on you, but if you either lie or refuse to answer I create the illusion of pain. No actual harm will come to you, it'll just feel like it. So I'd answer**

**Keiichiro: *blushes* H-Hai.**

**Zakuro: What the fu-**

**Keiichiro: *kisses Zakuro***

**Zakuro: *Kisses back***

**Cy: Get a room, don't take that literally.**

**Keiichiro and Zakuro: *Blush* Gomen Nasai, Cy-sama.**

**Cy: Why the hell are you all using the honorific sama?**

**Zakuro: Truthfully, you scare the shit out of all of us.**

**Cy: Arigato, that's what I hope for from humans, er, and aliens.**

**Pai's Loner Girl: I'M A MASAYA FAN!**

**Zamukie: *throws a sword through her head***

**Cy: *revives* You were supposed to shoot her.**

**Zamukie: Well, gomen, I don't have a gun. Does it matter, it killed her anyway.**

**Cy: *sigh* I don't suppose it does.**

**Shara: Eww! Ichigo I feel bad for you!**

**Ichigo: Nani? Nya!**

**Kioko: Masaya, kiss your girlfriend.**

**Masaya" *Kisses Ichigo***

**Ichigo: *kisses back* **

**Cy: Ew, Zamukie, please throw a sword at one of them.**

**Zamukie: *shoots both of them in the head***

**Cy: Where the fu** did you get a gun, who censored what I'm saying? I said **_**one**_** of them!**

**Zamukie: Chill out, Cy!**

**Cy: *revives* Gomen, I'm just in a crappy mood today.**

**Ryou: Really? You seem to be like this all the time!**

**Cy: *sends the illusion of pain***

**Ryou: AHH!!! *in tears* Stop! Make it stop!**

**Cy: *snickers and stops***

**Shara: Aw! Poor Ryou-kun! *glomps***

**Pikachu: pi..pi…pika…pikachu!!!! *shocks Ryou***

**Ryou: Ah!!! **

**Shara: Be nice to my Ryou-kun!**

**Cy: *heals Ryou's wounds from getting electrocuted* But that wouldn't be any fun.**

**Mint: Moving on!**

**Kioko: Sheesh, if you're in such a hurry why don't you read the next review.**

**Mint: I will. This next review is from Tomahawk 3.0.**

That was good! how about this!

Ryou: Is it true that you wish to have sex with Shara?

**Cy: Thanks!**

**Zamukie: So how about it, Ryou? Do you want to make love with Shara?**

**Kioko: Huh?**

**Cy: Uh, you're too young to get this, Kioko, same goes for you Pudding and Tart.**

**Ryou: I-I refuse to answer that question.**

**Cy: Tough shit, you don't really want the pain again do you?**

**Ryou: *eyes widen* Fine, yes, the answer to the question is yes.**

**Cy: Which one, cuz I'd be glad to send the pain again.**

**Shara: Cy! You're being mean, you know what he means!**

**Cy: Coherently tell Shara in a complete sentence and I won't send the pain.**

**Ryou: *turns to Shara* Shara, I want to have sex with you.**

**Ryou and Shara: *making out***

**Zamukie: Kawiaa, one of our first couples!**

**Cy: That doesn't mean he loves her, it just means he wants to have sex with her **

**Kioko: Isn't it the same thing?**

**Cy: Hell no, and I would know. I'm over 4,000 years old.**

**Keiichiro: You don't look a day over 20!**

**Cy: Thanks you, I don't age.**

**Zamukie: Well you might have mentioned this before.**

**Cy: I don't think it's important.**

**Tart: And I call Ichigo an old hag?**

**Cy: If you weren't a little kid I would so send the pain.**

**Zamukie: I'd send it anyway.**

**Cy: Yeah could point. *gets ready to send pain***

**Pudding and Kioko: NOOO! *tackles Cy***

**Cy: *picks them both up by the ear* Never try that again**

**Kioko and Pudding: Ow! Ow! Ow!**

**Ryou and Shara: *making out***

**Cy: *sends a wave of energy that knocks the two down***

**Shara: I was enjoying that!**

**Cy: You two have got all the time we aren't doing the show to do that, among other things.**

**Shara: *blushes***

**Ryou and Shara: Gomen, Cy-sama.**

**Cy: well moving on. Zakuro?**

**Zakuro: This next review is from Power-of-all**

Hmm...how about for a dare, have Ichigo run around the room for a few minutes with Kisshu trying to catch her. If he does, then he gets to make a dare. Oh, and put some traps like a shark pit, just to make things more interesting.

**Cy: Okay, we have just turned this room into a giant obstacle course, complete with giant swinging pointy objects, shark pits, rings of fire, and more. Ichigo you and Kisshu have to run it, Kisshu's ability to fly has been temporarily removed. Since he has to chase you, you get a 30 second head start. Go!**

**Ichigo: *starts running***

**Kisshu: But I haven't actually ran in years!**

**Cy: Not my problem. Go!**

**Kisshu: *starts chasing***

**2 minutes later**

**Zamukie: I'm surprised they're still alive.**

**Cy: Yeah, I made that pretty hard.**

**Kioko: Does it matter, this is hilarious!**

**Kisshu: *panting* I'll get you Koneko-chan!**

**Ichigo: *panting* Like hell, you'll probably dare me to have sex with you and I'll have to do it or Cy will kill me!**

**Cy: *shouting to them* Normally that would be true, but since we only made this rated T I'd prefer not to have sex described in this!**

**Kisshu: *panting* It's my dare I can do whatever the hell I want with it!**

**Ichigo: I agree with Cy-sama!**

**Zamukie: You would!**

**Cy: As long as it happens off screen I don't give a damn!**

**Kisshu: Sweet! *starts running faster***

**Ichigo: *stats running even faster* Damn it!**

**Cy: Yay! The shark pit is coming up!**

**Zamukie: Woot!**

**Ichigo: Damn you all to hell!**

**Cy: That really only should be directed for at me I set up the obstacle course.**

**Ichigo: I don't care, I'm not going through the shark pit!**

**Zamukie: Ah!**

**Cy: You know that means Kisshu will catch you!**

**Ichigo: I don't give a damn! I'd have sex with him a thousand times before I'd go through there!**

**Kisshu: *stops* You're that scared?**

**Ichigo: *whimpering* Hai, go ahead and catch me.**

**Kisshu: *debates for a minute* And if I don't?**

**Cy: Then you both have to swim through the shark pit.**

**Ichigo: *yelps* Just catch me!**

**Kisshu: *Wraps his arms around Ichigo* I got you, don't worry.**

**Ichigo: Thanks, now, what horrid fate awaits me?**

**Kisshu: I won't make you do it a thousand times, but just once would be nice.**

**Ichigo: *sighs* I owe you and a dares a dare, so…**

**Kisshu: Good, after the show.**

**Ichigo: All right.**

**Pai and Lettuce: *return from date***

**Cy: Well that's all.**

**Zamukie: Remember 5 more reviews and we'll update again!**

**Shara: See ya!**

**Kioko: Keep em' coming, this has been good. And I have a feeling that if you ask, we'll hear about Pai and Lettuce's date, Shara, Ryou, Ichigo, and Kisshu's after-show activities.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cy: We're back!**

**Shara:*dazed* Uh-huh…**

**Zamukie: Ugh! She's been like this since the last show ended!**

**Zakuro: Well it makes sense, considering-**

**Cy: Since you're so willing to talk why don't you read the next review?**

**Zakuro: *rolls eyes* Since I know that translates to "read the review now or I'll hurt or kill you sure. Our first review is from Tomahawk 3.0.**

Wow! I started a new pairing! LOL.

well, anyways, Cy, you are now in my story, "War of the Mews," and I have a dare and a question:

Ryou: Have sex with Shara.

Ichigo: Who is more sexy? Kish, or Masaya? if Kish, you win a vacation to Hawaii, if Masaya...Pai's Loner girls gets to kill you.

**Cy: Well, it's a good thing this is rated T.**

**Zamukie; Anyway, Ryou, you and Shara get to make love… again.**

**Shara: *blushes***

**Ryou: *itty-bitty smile* Well, a dares a dare.**

**Cy: Pervert**

**Ryou: I am not!**

**Cy: *sends the pain***

**Ryou: AHH! *crying* Stop! Stop it! Please!**

**Cy: *stops* That was for lying.**

**Shara: Stop it! Come on Ryou.**

**Shara and Ryou: *enter closet***

**Cy: Well, I have a feeling they'll be in there for a while. Thanks Tomahawk, can't wait too see **

**The next chappie with me in it!**

**Kioko: Ichigo, who do you think is more sexy, Masaya or Kisshu?**

**Ichigo: Well, Masaya is pretty hot, but then again, Kisshu and I had amazing sex.**

**Zamukie: I openly admit that Kisshu is much hotter than the tree hugger, who is moderately good looking, but that's the only appealing thing about him.**

**Cy: Any sane person in the world openly admits that Kisshu is hotter than the tree hugger. Ichigo, you win a trip to Hawaii.**

**Kioko: Well, we've been lazy and making the characters read the reviews, so I'll do this one. This is from Pai's Loner Girl, aka Jazz!**

Call meh Jazz!! ^-^

Keiichiro: Kawaii!! ^-^ You loves Zakuro, so kawaii ^^ Hmm... take Zakuro on a trip! To... France! Teh country of lovee XD

Pai: How did teh date go??

Masaya: Hmm... turn into teh Blue Knight... and... kill... Teh fat Neko, Francis! Or however ya spell it's name

Ryou: -/_\- I tis not amsumed XD *shocks with lightening*

Everyone: WHO LIKES KISHMINT?! I'm not a fan... sort of...o.o

Berry: (If she's in this) Kiss your boyfriend, don't know how to spell his name -.-

Ichigo: Kiss Masaya in front of your dad!! XD *gets popcorn* XD

**Cy: This will be fun. Keiichiro, you and Zakuro are going to France for the rest of this show, we'll call you if you get any questions.**

**Keiichiro and Zakuro: Okay, Cy-sama. *they leave and go to France***

**Zamukie: So, Pai, we're all dying to know, how did the date go?**

**Cy: Do tell, do tell.**

**Pai: Uh, well, um – **

**Zamukie: Out with it, man!**

**Pai: Well, we went to the library first-**

**Cy: That is your idea of a romantic date?**

**Pai: After we were done there we went to dinner, besides I don't have much in the way of money**

**Cy: Then you tell us that, while I'm poor too that doesn't mean that Kioko won't lend you money, she's loaded.**

**Kioko: Of course I'd lend you money, Pai-oniichan!**

***Ryou and Shara return from the closet* **

**Ryou: *wide-eyed* Thank you, Tomahawk!**

**Shara: Well, Masaya, turn into the Blue Knight!**

**Masaya: I can only transform if Ichigo needs me to.**

**Cy: *puts a knife at Ichigos throat***

**Masaya: *Transforms into Blue Knight* **

**Masaya and Kisshu: Let her go!**

**Cy: First, Masaya, you must kill the fat ass cat Francis who tried to make-out with Ichigo.**

**Blue Knight and Kisshu: You'll let her go then?**

**Cy: *sighs* Yes, now go on.**

**Kisshu: If anything happens to Ichigo I'll kill you.**

**Blue Knight: *leaves to kill a cat and comes back with its head***

**Kioko: Ew!! That's gross!!!**

**Cy: *lets Ichigo go* Well that was amusing.**

**Ryou: Ah! *is shocked and is killed***

**Cy: *revives* By the Gods, can we stop killing people that really drains me, Mukie, you type.**

**Zamukie: Why do I have to?**

**Kioko: You're such a baby, Zamukie, I'll type, Cy.**

**Cy: Thanks.**

**Keiichiro: What did you mean 'by the Gods' what religion are you?**

**Cy: Shit, I'm not answering that unless they ask me, and no one cares about my religion but you guys.**

**Zamukie: Does it mean that much to you?**

**Cy: *sighs* Yes, Mukie, it really does.**

**Shara: Moving on, does anyone here like KisshuXMint?**

**Cy: No!**

**Zamukie: Kishigo forever!**

**Kioko: I think Kishigo is better but I don't care.**

**Kisshu: I loathe that pairing.**

**Mint: I could care less.**

**Lettuce: Well, Kisshu-san really likes Ichigo, so…**

**Pai: I really don't care.**

**Tart: Never heard of anyone putting them together.**

**Pudding: Well Kish-niichan and Ichigo-neechan are together.**

**Shara: It's a dumb pairing, and I don't think it's worthy of calling Keiichiro and Zakuro, they'll be having a good time in France.**

**Cy: Well, none of us have read Ala Mode.**

**Shara: Me neither, gomen Jazz!**

**Kioko: Tee hee, this should be funny. Mr. Momomiya, could you please come in here!**

**Ichigo's dad: *grumbling* What the heck is going on in here?**

**Cy: *bumps Ichigo into Masaya who is still the Blue Knight and causes them to kiss***

**Ichigo's dad: *proceeds to whack the Blue Knight with a broom* Who are you? Stay away from my daughter!**

**Ichigo: Dad! Stop it! cy pushed me into him!**

**Cy: I did no such thing, you two were necking before I even got here.**

**Zamukie: *snickers and nods***

**Kisshu: *snarls* What?**

**Ichigo's dad: who are all these people? Why don't any of the boys look human?**

**Ryou: Hey!**

**Ichigo's dad: I demand an explanation**

**Cy: *sweatdrops and erases Ichigo's dad's memories while she leads him away***

**Zamukie: Well that could've been bad.**

**Shara: Ya think?**

**Cy: Damn it, we should've gotten rid of all the aliens and what the hell are you doing still transformed? *sends illusion of pain at all aliens and Masaya***

**Guys minus Ryou: Ah!!!! *crying and whimpering***

**Shara: Are you sure your wiped out?**

**Cy: I'm just irritated.**

**Zamukie: Cy, I've seen you do things when you were irritated that I've never seen anyone else do in sheer rage.**

**Guys minus Ryou: *more crying whimpering and screaming***

**Shara: Eh, Cy maybe you should stop hurting them.**

**Cy: They won't die.**

**Kisshu: Just kill me now!**

**Cy: Na.**

**Zamukie: Cy! Stop the pain illusion!**

**Cy: *grumbles* Fine *stops***

***screaming ceases***

**Kisshu: You weren't serious about what you told Ichigo's dad where you?**

**Cy: I got here before Ichigo, for one, and two, you should know, you're the one that had sex with her. While you blush read the next dare.**

**Kisshu: *blushes* This is from Power-of-all**

Try this on for size: Have Kisshu jump into a pool of acid, while Ichigo is running for her life from walking killer sharks. Then, have Ryou stand in the middle of a ice-burg and fight walking polar bears. If that isn't enough, have all of them do it blindfolded, exept for Kisshu, because after he is done with the acid, he must save Ichigo or perish with her.

**Shara: Wow, you're really into the extreme stuff Power.**

**Cy: I'm tired, do I have to make it all now?**

**Zamukie: Don't wimp out on us, Cy! We only need a pool of acid, walking killer sharks, an ice-berg, walking polar bears, and have Ichigo and Ryou lose their ability to see.**

**Cy: Let's see you create that and not be tired after bringing people back from the dead. It wears a girl out.**

**Kioko: Come on, the readers will be laughing their butts off at this.**

**Cy: Fine, just someone stand behind, if I pass out I blame you all.**

**Zamukie: *gets behind Cy***

**Shara: Could you explain why you may pass out?**

**Cy: Later *creates a pool of acid, walking killer sharks, an ice-berg, walking polar bears, and takes Ichigo and Ryou's ability to see***

**Shara: See you didn't pass out***

**Cy: *wobbles* Make sure they do the dare right**

**Zamukie: Uh, I think you spoke to soon.**

**Cy: *passes out***

**Zamukie: *catches Cy* Uh, Could someone get a chair or something for Cy?**

**Shara: Just leave her on the ground, we don't have any chairs and Cy usually just makes one if someone needs it.**

**Kioko: Shara! She would get any of us a chair, or more likely yet a bed, Pai, I dare you to go get a bed for Cy.**

**Pai: Even though that's against the rules for you to dare me I'll do it anyway, you have a point, Kioko. *leaves to get bed***

**Kioko: Thank you.**

**Zamukie: Well, Cy expressed a wish for us to to the dare right, so let's start. Kisshu time to take a swim in the acid pool.**

**Kisshu: Uh…**

**Zamukie: I may not be able to give you the pain, but I can certainly actually harm you, and that will hurt worse in acid, it won't heal cuz we don't have Cy at the moment.**

**Kisshu: Fine. *jumps into pool of acid***

**Sharks: *chase Ichigo* *snarl* *growl***

**Ichigo: *runs for life***

**Ryou: *starts fighting polar bears that randomly show up along with the ice berg is now on top of* A little help would be nice!**

**Shara: Sorry, love, I would but the dare said for you to do it.**

**Ichigo: Kisshu! Help me! *trips* Ah!**

**Sharks: *go in for the kill***

**Kisshu: throws dragon swords at 2 sharks and starts to wrestle with the third a final shark***

**Ryou: *gets hit by polar bear* ugh! *dodges***

**Shara: Ryou! Screw this, I'm helping him! * goes and tries to help Ryou but ultimately gets her ass kicked***

**Zamukie: I'm coming Shara. *kills polar bears***

**Pai: *returns with bed* **

**Lettuce: *puts Cy on bed* Pai, I think Kisshu needs some help.**

**Pai: *electrocutes the shark***

**Shara: I don't think that we should do too many dares without Cy around to help if anything goes wrong.**

**Zamukie: At least the dangerous ones. Kisshu's skin is peeling off, ew, and he's bruised and bitten. Ichigo is covered in bumps and bruises, Ryou is covered in claw marks, and Shara has claw and teeth marks all over her.**

**Lettuce: Um, I think we should go to the hospital.**

**Pai: That's all fine for you humans, but Kisshu is the one who really needs it and I don't think things would go over to well there.**

**Lettuce: *sighs* Yeah, does anyone know how to get Cy-sama up?**

**Pai: Well, I have an idea, but I think Cy-sama needs rest.**

**Lettuce: She does, but Kisshu could die if he isn't healed.**

**Pudding: Oh noes, na no da!**

**Pai: I'll be back *leaves a brews a vile smelling potion and comes back with it***

**All: *cringe at smell***

**Pai: That's the point. *shoves in Cy's face***

**Cy: *wakes up and starts gagging***

Pai: *pulls concoction away* Do you have the strength to heal Kisshu?

Cy: laughs quietly and shakes head* No, put I have the strength to make him look human. I need to rest. *snaps then passes out again*

**Kisshu: *looks human***

**Lettuce: We've got to get Kisshu, Ichigo, Ryou, and Shara to the hospital.**

**Pai: Hai. *picks up Kisshu and Ichigo* **

**Zamukie: *picks up Shara* Who else can carry Ryou?**

**Masaya: I can *picks up Ryou***

**Zamukie: For once I feel sorry for Ryou.**

**Lettuce: There's no time to joke around *leads to hospital**

**Kioko: Well that leaves me, Pudding, Tart, Mint, and an unconscious Cy here in my room.**

**Tart: Well, let's do what we can, if we have to wait a while then we will.**

**Pudding: I'll read the review. This is from Hanami Mao!**

Yo, crew!! This should be good...*smirks evilly* I know how to play at all og the charecters weakspots.

Ryou: I dare you to MARRY ZAKARU! BUAHAHA! Minimum number of kids is 2 ^^

Masaya: Actually, i kinda like you. Your really sweet ^^ I dare you to turn into Deep Blue and go on a rampage and kill Ichigo ^^

Keichiro: Fess up. You like Mint. Say it, or i KILL YOU!

Ichigo: I dare you to kiss Francois the fat cat ^^

Masha:(yes, Masha) You are like, constantly with Ryou. What's his weakness, and who does he like?

Hm...Lettuce, i dare you to turn into your mermaid form and then sing Pichi Pichi Pitch ^^(i don't watch the show, i just thaught it'd be cute)

Pai: I dare you to...SMILE!

Ok that's all ^^ really great, so far!

**Kioko: Well, let's see. Ryou, injured, Zakuro – in France, Masaya – at hospital, Keiichiro – in France, Ichigo – injured, Francis – dead, Masha- with Ryou, Lettuce – at hospital, Pai – at hospital. Um… well, we'll call Keiichiro. *gets out phone and calls Keiichiro ***

**Keiichiro: Moshi Moshi?**

**Kioko: Keiichiro this is Kioko.**

**Keiichiro: Hello, Kioko, what's going on?**

**Kioko: Well, most of us are in the hospital or unconscious. But, you have a dare… and death threat.**

**Keiichiro: Um, okay…**

**Pudding: Admit that you like Mint-neechan!**

**Keiichiro: Um, I like Mint-san.**

**Mint: Really?**

**Zakuro: Yeah, and you're in France with me because you claim to love me?**

**Keiichiro: It was a dare, Zakuro-chan, I don't want to be murdered, I don't know if Cy can do long distance revivals.**

**Kioko: Uh, well Cy's unconscious, that's why others at the hospital.**

**Keiichiro: Oh! Well I hope they all get better, do you need us to come back?**

**Kioko: Nah, they'll be fine.**

**Keiichiro: Is someone there to supervise you?**

**Tart: Mint's here.**

**Keiichiro: Well, you'll be fine then.**

**Kioko: I hope you're having fun in France. Bye!**

**Keiichiro: Bye!**

**Kioko: Now what?**

**Tart: Well, we don't have any other option than to wait or the others to get out of the hospital or Cy to get up, whichever comes first.**

**Pudding: I'm sure Cy-neesama will be up soon, na no da!**

**Kioko: I'm not so sure, Pudding-chan.**

**Mint: You know that Pai, Lettuce, Masaya, and Zamukie will be back soon, right?**

**Kioko: That's true.**

**Pai, Lettuce, Masaya, and Zamukie: *return from hospital***

**Zamukie: I didn't miss anything good did I?**

**Tart: No.**

**Zamukie: Good, what next?**

**Pudding: Lettuce-neechan gets to be a mermaid and sing a song!**

**Lettuce: Um, does anyone have Mew Aqua?**

**Pai: Yeah, hold on *fishes in pocket and pulls out Mew Aqua***

Lettuce: *turns into a mermaid* Ooki na tabi ni deyou taiyou to kaze no kanata e Kitto chizu ni wa nai rakuen no DOA wo hiraite Kono sekai ni kimi ga umareta asa shukufuku no kane ga natta Tatta hitotsu takaramono wo daite hito wa umaretekuru Ano hi no kimochi wo wasurenaide kokoro ni nagareru Dear My Songs Bokura wa tabi no tochuu taiyou no kuni wo mezashite Donna chizu ni monai yakusoku no basho e Arifureta monogatari wo hateshinai mirai ni kaete Kitto ironna yume kanaete yuku kara... waratte Mienaikedo takaramono wa itsumo kokoro no oku ni aru Ano hi no kimochi wo wasurenaide kokoro ni hirogaru Dear My Place Kibou no kane ga hibiku unmei no tobira hiraite Kitto tadoritsukeru saigo no rakuen Kanashimi no ame ga tsuzuku sonna hi mo oyogi tsuzukeru Zutto mune no oku de shinjitekitanda... jibun wo Niji no mukou ni ashita ga umareru oto ga shitara... Bokura wa tabi no tochuu taiyou no kuni wo mezashite Donna chizu ni monai yakusoku no bashou e Arifureta monogatari wo hateshinai mirai ni kaete Kitto ironna yume kanaete yuku kara... Kibou no kane ga hibiku unmei no tobira hiraite Kitto tadoritsukeru saigo no rakuen Kanashimi no ame ga tsuzuku sonna hi mo oyogi tsuzukeru Zutto mune no oku de shinjitekitanda... jibun wo

**Kioko: Lettuce-oneechan, you can sing!**

**Lettuce: Thank you, Kioko.**

**Zamukie: Hanami Mao, how could you like Masaya?? If Cy were awake I'd totally throw a sword through your head!**

**Kioko: Mukie! That's not nice**

**Zamukie: I don't care. This should be fun… Masaya turn into Deep Blue and go on an evil rampage**

**Masaya: Um that's actually impossible. Even if I wanted to turn into Deep Blue, he's dead, and Cy-sama can't bring him back at the moment**

**Zamukie: Damn it! Oh well, Pai you must smile!**

**Pai: Cy isn't here to threaten me with the pain, I don't have to.**

**Zamukie: * pulls out knife * Yeah, well I know how to make pain as well.**

**Pai: Crap. Fine. *corners of mouth twitch up for a moment * There, I smiled.**

**Kioko: I didn't see anything.**

**Pai: * puts on a big dumb grin then returns to his usual scowl* Happy?**

**Zamukie: Yes that was fu**ing hilarious!**

**Lettuce: *giggles* It was pretty funny, Pai-kun.**

**Zamukie: * stops laughing * Shara isn't here to approve, no PaiXLettuce while I'm the one in charge.**

**Kioko: Well, we'll get to those other dares when Cy wakes up, or everyone else is out of the hospital, whichever comes first.**

**Zamukie: Tart, read the next review.**

**Tart: Fine. This next review is from Mika and Sukira.**

Kish: U R MINE!! END OF DESCUSSION OR CERBERUS GETS 2 EAT U!!  
Ichigo, Masaya, Ryou: DIE!! (kills)  
Pudding: Kiss Taru-Taru.  
Taru-Taru: HI MIDGET!!

All I got...

Zamukie: Well, unfortunately, the only dare we can do at the moment is the PuddingxTart dare.

**Kioko: We're really sorry, it's just we pushed Cy too hard and she kinda passed out so we can't kill anyone.**

**Zamukie: But we normally would**

**Tart: They read about it, they don't need you to say it again.**

**Kioko: Well, sometimes you need to be reminded.**

**Tart: Whatever.**

**Zamukie: Tart and Pudding, you two have to kiss!**

**Pudding and Tart: * quick little kiss ***

**Kioko: * upset * Congratulations, Pudding-chan.**

**Pudding: Don't be sad, Kioko-neechan!**

**Tart: Yeah, you never know how things will work out.**

**Zamukie: Kawaii!**

**Kioko: * sighs * I can hear Cy telling you that you think everything is kawaii.**

**Zamukie: Don't sound so happy, gee. Cy's gonna get better, chillax.**

**Kioko: *crying *How do you know?**

**Pai: * bends down to eye level with Kioko* Kioko, Cy is a strong, independent person, she'll get through this.**

**Kioko: * snivels* Thanks Pai-niichan**

**Pai: * hugs for a second* Now stop crying, you know things will be okay!**

**Kioko: *stops sniveling * Gomen for crying.**

**All: It's all right.**

**Mika: Hi midget!**

**Tart: I am not a midget!**

**Zamukie: As Cy would say, shut the hell up, nobody cares about you, Tart!**

**Tart: Hey! I have fangirls, or at least a fangirl, Kioko counts.**

**Zamukie: Well, next time hopefully everyone will be healthy!**

**Kioko: Five reviews! Thanks for all your support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kioko: Well, everyone is back from the hospital.**

**Zamukie: Yep!**

**Shara: Unfortunately, Cy is still asleep.**

**Ryou: I don't think asleep is the right word, Shara.**

**Pai: Yeah, comatose is probably more accurate.**

**Zakuro: Shouldn't you have taken her to the hospital too?**

**Zamukie: *sweatdrops* Probably…**

**Kioko: No way! Cy abhors hospitals! I wouldn't put her through that.**

**Keiichiro: Does anyone know exactly what happened?**

**Zamukie: Well, she warned us that this might happen, we're not exactly sure why. She said she would explain.**

**Shara: Oh, I actually checked my e-mail today and I would like to thank Tomahawk 3.0 for adding this to his Favorite Stories list.**

**Zamukie: Thanks Tomahawk!**

**Kioko: Speaking of Tomahawk, that's who the first review is from!**

OKAY!! dare time!

Masaya: interrupt Ichigo and Kish's sex scene before it starts.

Ichigo and Kish: Have more sex.

Pai: Go out wityh...Jazz. :)

Ryou: put underwear on your head, and dance aroudn like an idiot!

that's all for now!

**Zamukie: Well, Ichigo, since you mentioned that your sex with Kisshu was so amazing, and Cy isn't here to stop us, why don't you do a flashback to show us?**

**Ichigo: Well**

**~starts to flashback~**

**Masaya: *stops flashback *Absolutely not!**

**Zamukie: Why not, Kisshu fangirls want to know?**

**Cy's voice(CV): Mukie, he did the dare, leave him alone. He doesn't want to see his ex-girlfriend have sex with another guy.**

**Kioko: *looks at Cy's body and she's still comatose* How are-**

**CV: It doesn't matter, I need to rest, don't do this again.**

**Zamukie: *ashamed* Of course not, Cy.**

**CV: *sigh of relief* Thank you.**

**Pai: That was creepy…**

**Shara: I'll say, well anyway. Kisshu and Ichigo, too the closet!**

**Kisshu: *smiles at Ichigo* That's fine with me.**

**Ichigo: *smiles back* Ditto.**

***go into closet***

***noises from closet heard***

**Zamukie: Well, Pai, you get to go on another date, this time with one of the readers, Jazz-chan!**

**Pai: All right. *leaves to go on a date with Jazz***

***Kisshu and Ichigo come out ***

**Ichigo: *dazed*That was amazing…**

**Kisshu: *dazed as well* Yeah… **

**Kioko: Well you guys are just in time to see Ryou dance around like an idiot with underwear on his head.**

**Ryou: What the hell?**

**Zamukie:*smirks* And to spice things up we got a pair he ought to recognize. *holds up a pair of Shara's underwear***

**Ryou: *blushes***

**Shara: *horrified* Wh-where did you get those?**

**Zamukie: You're room, duh, where else would we get them?**

**Shara: That's breaking and entering!**

**Zamukie: *laughs* So what?**

**Kioko: You should know Zamukie could care less if she breaks a law or thousand.**

**Shara: I suppose so.**

**Zamukie: *shoves underwear on Ryou's head and starts playing Numa Numa***

**Ryou: *sighs* I have to dance now don't I?**

**Kioko: Yep!**

**Ryou: *starts dancing…poorly***

**Zamukie: *laughing hysterically* It-it's sooooo bad.**

**Kioko: *laughing too* I know!**

**Shara: *holding back giggles* Be nice to Ryou-kun!**

**Kisshu: *falls over laughing* Dude, you can't dance!**

**Zamukie: *Laughing* Just stop! Just stop!**

**Ryou: *takes underwear off head, stops dancing, and gives underwear to Shara* I believe these are yours.**

**Shara: *takes underwear and shoves them in pocket blushing* Thanks.**

**Zamukie: tee hee! Well, moving on. Lettuce?**

**Lettuce: This review is from Jazz.**

Shara: How could you not be there to aprove of teh best smex couple PaiLett T.T Anyway... stand in teh corner pwease... so I can bewed Pai and Lettuce ^-^ What kind of word is bewed? -.- Bleh I dunno DX

Pai, Lettuce: Get married

Ryou:... Your meant to be smart... WHY THE HELL IS THE GRASS GREEN!? AND NOT RED?! OR BLUE!? AND WHY IS THE SKY BLUE?! *points gun at his head* You have ten second to answer before I pull the trigger ^^

Keiichiro: *when you get back* Can you teach me to cook? I'm terrible -.-

Kisshu: Sing White and Nerdy XD

Bleh ¬¬ All I's got today

**Shara: Gomen, I was kinda in the hospital.**

**Zamukie: Uh, a wedding, spur of the moment?**

**Kioko: And aren't you on a date with Pai?**

**CV: I apologize, but please no wedding requests. We will not carry them out.**

**Zamukie: Thanks, Cy, I didn't really know how to deal with that.**

**Ryou: Grass and most other plants are green because they contain a pigment**

**known as chlorophyll. The chlorophyll is used in the process of**

**photosynthesis where a plant produces sugar in the presence of**

**sunlight. ****There is a physical phenomenon called ****Rayleigh scattering**** that causes light to scatter when it passes through particles that have a diameter one-tenth that of the wavelength (color) of the light. Sunlight is made up of all different colors of light, but because of the elements in the atmosphere the color blue is scattered much more efficiently than the other colors.**

**Shara: Well, that was a lot to take in, and I'm amazed you said it under 10 seconds.**

**Ryou: Me too.**

**Kioko: Please, no death threats until Cy is better!**

**Zamukie: Well, Keiichiro, could you teach Jazz how to cook when she and Pai get back?**

**Keiichiro: Certainly.**

**Shara: Now **_**this**_** ought to be funny. Kisshu, sing White and Nerdy.**

**Zamukie: *Starts laughing***

**Kioko: He hasn't even started yet.**

**Zamukie: I know, this is just gonna be so funny!**

**Ichigo: Be nice to Kisshu-kun!**

**Zamukie: * starts playing karaoke version of White & Nerdy***

**Kisshu: *break dances at random points in the song* They see me mowin'  
My front lawn  
I know they're all thinking  
I'm so White N' nerdy**

Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!  
I wanna roll with-  
The gangsters  
But so far they all think  
I'm too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Really, really white n' nerdy

First in my class here at M.I.T.  
Got skills, I'm a Champion of DND  
MC Escher that's my favorite MC  
Keep your 40  
I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rims never spin to the contrary  
You'll find they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are cherry  
Steven Hawkings in my library  
My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
I got people begging for my top 8 spaces  
Yo I know Pi to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a whiz at minesweeper I can play for days  
Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed,  
my fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze  
There's no killer app I haven't run  
At Pascal, well, I'm number 1  
Do vector calculus just for fun  
I ain't got a gat but I gotta soldering gun  
Happy days is my favourite theme song  
I can sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in Java Script as well as Klingon  
Here's the part I sing on

They see me roll on, my Segway!  
I know in my heart they think I'm  
white n' nerdy!  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy  
I'd like to roll with-  
The gangsters  
Although it's apparent I'm too  
White n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
How'd I get so white n' nerdy?

I've been browsing, inspectin'  
X-men comics you know I collect 'em  
The pens in my pocket  
I must protect 'em  
my ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
Shopping online for deals on some writable media  
I edit Wikipedia  
I memorized Holy Grail really well  
I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL  
I got a business doing websites  
When my friends need some code who do they call?  
I do HTML for them all  
Even made a homepage for my dog!  
Yo! Got myself a fanny pack  
they were having a sale down at the GAP  
Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap  
POP POP! Hope no one sees me gettin' freaky!

I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour creme  
I was in AV club and Glee club and even the chess team!  
Only question I ever thought was hard  
Was do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?  
I spend every weekend  
at the renaissance fair  
I got my name on my under wear!

They see me strollin'  
They laughin'  
And rollin' their eyes 'cause  
I'm so white n' nerdy  
Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
All because I'm white n' nerdy  
Holy cow I'm white n' nerdy  
I wanna bowl with-  
the gangsters  
but oh well it's obvious I'm  
white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!

**Kioko: *in tears laughing* Oh My God!**

**Zamukie: I'm amazed Cy didn't wake up- oh right she could see anyway.**

**Shara: How could you forget she's blind?**

**Kioko: Cuz Cy doesn't really rub it in and can travel around on her own.**

**Zamukie: Yeah. Well moving on.**

**Shara: That explains it.**

**Kioko: Mint, the next review?**

**Mint: The next review is from Power-of-all**

Considering Cy needs some rest, how about this dare: Everyone who can walk, run around and try to catch someone. The person you catch must then go make out. Have fun!

**Zamukie: Thank you for giving Cy a break.**

**Shara: Yeah, I'm sure she really appreciates this.**

**Kioko: So we get to play tag!**

**Zamukie: MAKE-OUT STYLE!**

**Shara: This ought to be fun, everyone run around and go after someone, you get to make out with whoever it is you tag. Guys are it, so girls, if you don't want to be tagged by a certain somebody then run for your life!**

**Kioko: Oh, and Cy will not be participating, not like making out with her is possible at the moment.**

**Kisshu: Raping her is.**

**CV: Like hell it is, don't you have a girlfriend anyway?**

**Kisshu: I wasn't thinking of doing it, but it's possible.**

**Zamukie and CV: Pervert!**

**Kioko: Oh and since there are only four guys (Keiichiro, Ryou, Kisshu, and Tar, Pai is on a date with Jazz) some girls will be left out, gomen.**

**Zakuro: I'd bet a great deal of money on who three of the guys are going to make out with, and I feel bad for the one who has to make out with the one who I don't know who he'll pick.**

**Lettuce: Zakuro, you could be blunt and say that Kisshu and Ichigo will make out. Keiichiro and Zakuro will. Ryou and Shara will, and that Masaya will go after Ichigo but Kisshu is going to get to her first and you feel bad for whoever gets tagged by him.**

**Shara: Whoa, Lettuce, that was out of character, have a friend?**

**Lettuce: Huh?**

**Kioko: She means do you have your period, gah, I'm 12 and know that!**

**Lettuce: *blushes* N-no.**

**Zamukie: It's a perfectly natural thing, no need to blush.**

**Kioko: Gah, could we stop talking about that.**

**Shara: Sure, get ready to run. Don't make yourself easy to catch girls! We're not going to say that the couple is making out, unless they're doing it excessively after we're long since finished.**

**Zamukie: Go!**

**Kisshu: *immediately gets Ichigo who puts up no resistance what so ever***

**Pudding: *running away frantically from Tart***

**Tart: *chasing Pudding***

**Keiichiro: *chasing Zakuro***

**Zakuro: *running a bit slower than she could***

**Ryou: *running very fast***

**Shara: *running just a bit faster than Ryou***

**Masaya: *stands and looks around for who to go after since Ichigo is taken***

**Keiichiro: *catches Zakuro***

**Masaya: *goes for… *suspenseful pause * Mint***

**Mint:*starts running very fast***

**Shara: *is caught by Ryou***

**Tart: *finally catches Pudding***

**Lettuce: *stops running when she realizes she isn't being chased***

**Zamukie + Kioko: *stop running as well***

**Mint: Give it up! You can't catch me!**

**Masaya: While you're probably right, I have to go with the dare.**

**Mint: Why do you even want to make out with me?**

**Masaya: Well, Ichigo, Shara, and Zakuro are taken, and Pudding and Kioko are too young. Lettuce is too nice and humble . Truth be told, Zamukie would be my second choice if she wouldn't kill me.**

**Mint: *stops in shock***

**Zamukie: Damn right!**

**Masaya: *catches Mint***

**Kioko: You all have two minutes, in the mean time Zamukie and I will go through the questions and dares that didn't get done and determine which ones can be done.**

**~ 2 minutes later ~ **

**Keiichiro, Zakuro, Masaya, Mint, Pudding, and Tart: *stop making out***

**Kioko: Yo! Love Birds! Break it up!**

**Kisshu and Ichigo: *keep making out***

**Kioko: *knees Kisshu in the groin***

**Kisshu: Ow! What was that for?**

**Zamukie: It was to stop getting you to two to make out!**

**Kioko: Well, we have a question for Masha!**

**Masha: What? What?**

**Shara: Well, we were wondering what my darling Ryou's weakness is.**

**Masha: Cy! Cy!**

**Zamukie: Do you mean that he's afraid of Cy?**

**Masha: Hai! Hai!**

**Kioko: I don't think we need to ask who he likes, but regardless, Masha, who does Ryou-oniichan like?**

**Masha: Shara! Shara!**

**Zamukie: Well, Kisshu, I believe that Mika-chan has something to tell you! **

**Mika: ****U R MINE!! END OF DESCUSSION OR CERBERUS GETS 2 EAT U!!**

**Kisshu: Uh, who's Cerberus?**

**Shara: You've never seen/read Card Captor Sakura have you?**

**Kisshu: No.**

**Zamukie: That explains it.**

**Kioko: Well, today we counted the undone stuff as 2 reviews, but we need 5 actual reviews next time!**

**Shara: As I'm sure you've noticed, we've been updating a lot.**

**Kioko: Spring break is great!**

**Shara: Hai! But anyway, we're all just hanging out with nothing to do. **

**Zamukie: So we're impatient to update!**

**Shara: Yeah, so review fast.**

**Kioko: I'm, proud of us. We got a chapter up without Cy nagging us.**

**CV: *sarcastically* Thanks.**

**Zamukie: Any time, Cy, any time. Well that's two chapters in one day! Woot!**

**Shara: 5 reviews! See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shara: We have some upsetting news…**

**Zamukie: Let me say this now, Cy IS NOT DEAD, that is not the news, right? *looks hopefully at Shara***

**Shara: Right, now as I was say-**

**Keiichiro: You had us worried for a second.**

**Shara: *sigh* Yes, but it does pertain to Cy.**

**Kioko: Well, unfortunately she can't talk to us anymore.**

**Zamukie: She actually trusts us to behave, however unlikely that may be, we're going to try.**

**Shara: Well what I was going to say was it will be at least a week before Cy is back, and even then she'll still be pretty weak, but all of that is true to.**

**Shara: Well, on the bright side, we now have two pages of reviews!**

**Kioko: Eh, gomen for interrupting you. Well, our first review is from Tomahawk 3.0!**

that was great!  
Shara: Now you put underwear on your head, and guys, you know what I mean. lol.  
Ichigo and Kish: More sex.  
Masaya: walk in on them having sex.  
thanks all for now. :)

**Zamukie: Thanks! We know exactly what you mean, if you mean the same dare you gave Ryou.**

**Kioko: *giggles* With the same spice up.**

**Zamukie: Naturally . Well Shara, I hope you're a better dancer than your boyfriend. * holds up a pair of Ryou's underwear***

**Shara: *blushes*Shut up Mukie, the dare was to dance badly.**

**Zamukie: Yeah, well he did it a little too well *puts Ryou's underpants on Shara's head***

**Kioko: *Starts playing the Mississippi Revival***

**Shara: You can't dance to that song!**

**Kioko: But it's funny!**

**Zamukie: Let me pick the song! *plays Boys by Sabrina***

**Shara: Fine! *starts caramelldansen***

**Zamukie: *starts laughing***

**Kioko: OMG *laughing***

**Ryou: *laughing* It's not that funny.**

**Mint: *laughing* Yeah, it is!**

**Zamukie: *still laughing* Okay, that's enough. *stops music***

**Shara: *throws Ryou's underwear in his face***

**Ryou: *looks really hurt* What was that for?**

**Shara: I had the decency not to laugh at your God-awful dancing! *storms off incredibly pissed***

**Zamukie: Great, baka, now we're two hosts down! *goes after Shara***

**Kioko: *is uncomfortable* Uh, well, Kisshu and Ichigo, you can read that dare, please not out loud, but Cy always seemed to think that as long as you were in a closet it didn't matter, so go to the closet.**

**Kisshu and Ichigo: *go into closet, noises are heard soon after entry***

**Kioko: *whispers something to Zakuro***

**Zakuro: *nods and leaves room***

**Masaya: What was that about?**

**Kioko: *innocently* I don't know.**

***Chainsaw noises heard***

**Kioko: Oh My God! I think they're cutting down the little tree I had in there! Masaya, you've got to save it!**

**Masaya: I'm coming, little tree, don't worry! *barges in closet***

…

**Masaya: *comes back out wide-eyed* There was no tree in there was there?**

**Kioko: No, but if it makes you feel better it was a dare and I feel sorry for you.**

**Masaya: No, that doesn't really help, but thank you.**

**Kioko: Well, moving on to the next review, uh, Pai, you read it.**

**Pai: All right, this review is from Pure-Pure Catnip.**

Hey~ This looks fun!

Hmm...Ok...since Cy's out, i'll come up with some dares that will give her a break ^^

Masaya: -_-' sorry about IchigoxKishu ^^ But since every boy in this manga has a catgirl complex, try calling up Hime Azumi, aka Tokyo Black Cat girl~ She's single ^^ Noda dumped her lol.

Ryou: Your my fav ^^ I dare you to eat a hole can of wet catfood ^_^

Pai: *glomps* Hehehehe! XDD just thought i should glomp ya :3

Ichigo: You. Are. Such. A. MARY SUE!  
What's the most embarising thing you've ever done?

Retasu: XDD Great voice! I dare you too audition for the first singing competition you can find ^^ American Idol counts.

Taruto: I dare you to dress up like Romeo and sing "You are my sunshine" to pudding ^^

That's all for right now...I will review for next chapter as well!

**Kioko: Thanks for considering Cy, and yes, Tart, I am going to say that every time some says that they're going easy on us cuz Cy's comatose.**

**Tart: *shocked* How did you know I was going to say that?**

**Kioko: There are some things a girl just knows. *sympathetically* Anyway, Masaya , Pure is sorry about Ichigo and Kish. She says she knows someone if you're interested?**

**Masaya: Thank you, Pure, but I'm still kinda getting over the break-up.**

**Kioko: And we all understand that. Ryou, I know you're upset that you upset Shara, here, have some food. *hands can of cat food with a fork***

**Ryou: Thanks, Kioko, you know, you're the nicest of the hostess- *spits out food* WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? **

**Kioko: Cat food, you have to eat it all, it's a dare, and thank you for the compliment.**

**Ryou: I'd take it back, but it's a dare, the others are just jerks on their own account.**

**Shara: *glaring* Nice to know what you think, baka! *slaps***

**Zamukie: Go Shara!**

**Kioko: Uh, Ryou, the cat food?**

**Ryou: Oh, right. *eats cat food then throws up***

**Shara: I'm glad, too bad you didn't choke on your own vomit.**

**Zamukie: You're really pissed.**

**Pai: *gets glomped by Pure***

**Zamukie: Can a cannon character be a Mary Sue?**

**Kioko: I don't know, any way Ichigo, what the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?**

**Ichigo: I'd have to say having my ex-boyfriend walk in on me having sex with my current boyfriend.**

**Zamukie: Makes sense. Anyway, Lettuce(sorry, we're calling her Lettuce cuz none of us have read Ala Mode) you have to go audition for a singing contest, you were amazing yesterday!**

**Kioko: Mukie's totally right!**

**Lettuce: uh, o-okay, th-thank you. *goes to audition for a singing contest***

**Shara: Tart, dress up like Romeo and sing you are my sunshine to Pudding!**

**Tart: No!**

**Zamukie: It's a dare, you have to!**

**Tart: Ugh! Fine, I'll be back *leaves and comes back dressed up like Romeo***

**Pudding and Kioko: *giggles***

**Shara: *starts karaoke version of the song***

**Tart: ****The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried.**

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me and love another,  
You'll regret it all someday:

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between.  
But not you've left me and love another;  
You have shattered all of my dreams:

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me  
When I awake my poor heart pains.  
So when you come back and make me happy  
I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

**Pudding: Ah, Taru-Taru, thank you, na no da! *kisses cheek***

**Tart: *blushes* Uh-huh.**

**Kioko: *eye twitch* Well, Zakuro, next review.**

**Zakuro: This next review is from Jazz (Pai's Loner Girl)**

O.O Oniichan... told Pai to take moi on a date...O.O

Kisshu: Kiss Mika ^-^

Keiichiro: You and Zakuro closet XD

Ryou: Sing the Yaoi song XD

Lettuce: Ehh... *thinks* Buy me Breaking Dawn.. please? =D

Pai: Ehh... blow up Cafe Mew Mew =D But.. make sure no one's inside first!

Masha: Fly around Ryou's head until he gets p*ssed off

**Shara: Yeah, well, Mika-chan, get in here, we have a surprise for you!**

**Mika: *enters* Huh?**

**Kioko: *shoves Kisshu at Mika an whispers in his ear* You have to kiss her it's a dare.**

**Kisshu: *Kisses Mika quickly***

**Mika: You aren't getting off that easy! *drags Kisshu away***

**Zamukie: Whoa, Mika, we need Kisshu! *drags him back***

**Mika: *sigh* Fine *leaves***

**Ichigo: *slaps Kisshu***

**Zamukie" Chill, Ichigo, it was a dare.**

**Ichigo: Oh, sorry Kisshu-kun!**

**Kisshu: It's okay, koneko-chan.**

**Shara: Anyway, Ryou, sing the Yaoi song!**

**Ryou: Just because you're mad at me doesn't mean I'm gay!**

**Shara: I didn't say you were! God, you're so sensitive about that. It's a dare from Jazz, for crying out loud!**

**Ryou: I'm sorry, I didn't didn't know.**

**Shara: Hmph!**

**Zamukie: Well, get singing, let's hope it's better than your dancing.**

**Ryou: **___**What more can I say spend my days dreamin' of Yaoi in a daze,**__**  
**____**Loveless, Gravitation,Phh don't forget all that imagined Shit,**__**  
**____**On Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, **__**  
**____**Bishi on Bishi Love is close to my heart**__**  
**____**Roxas-n-Axel**__**  
**____**Gaara-n-Lee**__**  
**____**Boy-on-Boy is the thing for me**__**  
**____**With that Yaoi on the screen All the girls scream**__**  
**____**Heh you know what i mean ^.~**__**  
**____**Green hair, skinny waist**__**  
**____**Shiny lips, a pretty face.**__**  
**____**About take her to my place.**__**  
**____**Show her my loving embrace.**__**  
**____**I turn the lights down and I get the lock**__**  
**____**Then I pull down her pants and I see the cock**__**  
**____**I see the bishi boy's ass and I start to dock**__**  
**____**Anime fudge packin', here the lovin' echo for blocks**__**  
**____**Roxas-n-Axel**__**  
**____**Gaara-n-Lee**__**  
**____**Boy-on-Boy is the thing for me**__**  
**____**With that Yaoi on the screen All the girls scream**__**  
**____**Heh you know what I mean ^.~**__**  
**____**Green hair, skinny waist**__**  
**____**Shiny lips, a pretty face.**__**  
**____**About take her to my place.**__**  
**____**Show her my loving embrace.**__**  
**____**I turn the lights down and I get the lock**__**  
**____**Then I pull down her pants and I see the cock**__**  
**____**I see the bishi boy's ass and I start to dock**__**  
**____**Anime fudge packin', here the lovin' echo for blocks**__**  
**____**Whatchu know 'bout Shonen Ai between Sasuke and Naruto**__**  
**____**Put it down so hard, nigga bust out in Baritone**__**  
**____**And skeet skeet skeet, in yo mouth, you recieve it**__**  
**____**I'm the next Hokage, now raise out my tent, bitch.**__**  
**____**Believe it!**_

___**Shara: Well, now that that's done**_

___**Lettuce:* Returns excited* I'm going to Hollywood!**_

___**Zamukie: Congratulation Lettuce, will you buy Breaking Dawn for Jazz?**_

___**Lettuce: Thank you and hai! *gives Jazz Breaking Dawn***_

___**Shara: I like this one! Pai, go blow up Café Mew Mew.**_

___**Kioko: But make sure no one's in the café first!**_

___**Pai: Hai, but first Shara, why are you so excited about this dare?**_

**Shara: It's Shirobaka's home. (Jazz, I hope you don't mind, while I'm mad at Ryou that's probably what I'll be calling him) **

**Pai: That would explain it *leaves and blows up Café Mew Mew***

**~explosion heard~**

**Shara: Woohoo!**

**Ryou: My house!**

**Shara; Get over it.**

**Zamukie; Besides, it's not like any of us are leaving Kioko place until this is done, which won't be for awhile.**

**Kioko: Well anyway, Masha, spin around Ryou's head until he gets annoyed with you.**

**Masha: Not nice! Not nice!**

**Shara: But it's a dare!**

**Masha: Hai! Hai! *starts to fly in circles around Ryou's head***

**Zamukie: He's already annoyed, it's not like it'll take long.**

**~2 minutes later~ **

**Ryou: Gah! Masha, stop it!**

**Masha: Hai! Hai! *stops***

**Kioko: Well, Keiichiro, could you read the next review?**

**Keiichiro: Gladly. *reads review to self* Uh, maybe not.**

**Kioko: All right, Kisshu, you haven't read one yet.**

**Kisshu: Okay! This review is from Blazing Emerald Rage.**

LOL-ness! You guyz r hilarious!

Pai: Aw! U where so nice to Kioko in Chappie 4! Who do you like? I must know!

All: Are any of you still virgins? If you aren't, who did you do "it" with?

Ichigo and Shara: Are either of you pregnant? I mean Ichigo you and Kisshu have had sex at least a dozen times, and Shara, you've done it at least once, it's a possibility.

Cy: I hope you get better! When you're up tell us if you're interested in anyone!

**Kisshu: Dang! I missed Pai being nice, that never happens! **

**Pai: Shut up Kisshu.**

**Kioko: Anyway, Pai-oniichan, who do you like?**

**Pai: At the moment no one.**

**Zamukie: Of course we can't find out if you're telling the truth or not cuz Cy is comatose.**

**Pai: It doesn't matter, I'm telling the truth.**

**Shara: Well whatever, we'll find out for real when Cy is up. So, uh, is anyone here still a virgin?**

**Tart: Hai!**

**Pudding: Of course!**

**Kioko: Who the hell would I do "it" with?**

**Zamukie: Iggy.**

**Kioko: *angry* I don't like him! Besides that he's got a freakin' girlfriend!**

**Zamukie: We should bring Iggy to this, that way Kioko won't be boy friend-less. And yes I'm still a virgin, despite popular belief.**

**Kioko: You mean you and Koru haven't?**

**Zamukie: *angry* Gah! I loathe him! I loathe him!**

**Kioko: If Iggy comes then so does Koru!**

**Shara: Who are Iggy and Koru, I haven't met them yet?**

**Zamukie: Be glad, I mean, Iggy's funny, but Koru, gah!**

**Kioko: Well, we'll let the reviewers decide. Should we bring in Iggy and Koru?**

**Shara: Continuing with the question, we'll go through the cannon characters one at a time. Pai?**

**Pai: Hai.**

**Zamukie: Lettuce?**

**Lettuce: Hai!**

**Zakuro: No, Keiichiro, in France.**

**Zamukie: Mint?**

**Mint: No, some guy from my ballet class, you don't know him.**

**Zamukie: Masaya?**

**Masaya: No, think about that one for a minute.**

**Zamukie: Ichigo?**

**Masaya: Hai.**

**Kisshu: Ichigo?**

**Ichigo: Sorry, Kisshu, he was my first.**

**Kisshu: *sighs* That's okay, as long as I'm the one you stay with.**

**Ichigo: Of course I will!**

**Zamukie: Moving on, is there anyone I missed?**

**Shara: Nope, but I have to wonder if Cy is.**

**Zamukie: I doubt it, she's over 4000 years old, there's no way in hell she's still a virgin.**

**Kioko: You don't know that, when she's up we'll ask her.**

**Zamukie: So, Shara, Ichigo, and I'll throw Zakuro and Mint into this, do you know if any of you are pregnant?**

**Shara: Uh, I actually hadn't thought about it.**

**Ryou: Uh-  
Shara: No one cares about what you have to say, Ryou!**

**Zamukie: uh, moving on.**

**Ichigo: I made sure Kisshu used a condemn!**

**Zakuro: Again, condemns exist.**

**Mint: No, but this was a year ago, I'd know if I was pregnant.**

**Zamukie: Well, I'll be back with a pregnancy test, 'kay Shara?**

**Shara: *blushes and nods* Thanks.**

**Kioko: Well, Shara, on the odd chance that you are pregnant she or he will have a great mom!**

**Shara: Thanks, let's just hope I'm not.**

**Kioko: Of course, I was just trying to reassure you.**

**Shara: Thanks, anyway, Rage, we'll tell Cy what you said, not that she probably isn't listening.**

**Kioko: Yeah.**

**Zamukie: I'm back!**

**Shara: That was fast.**

**Zamukie: There's a drug store across the street.**

**Shara: Oh, well I'll be back *grabs pregnancy test and goes to bathroom***

**Zamukie: *to Ryou* I swear, if she's pregnant I'll kill you.**

**Ryou: I know that, I'm gonna go check on her. *enters bathroom***

**~In the bathroom~**

**Shara: *crying* What are you doing in here ?**

**Ryou: * wraps arms around Shara* Look, I'm sorry I laughed, I'm sorry I got defensive, but Shara, damn it, I love you. That won't change no matter what.**

**Shara: *crying and clings to Ryou* I love you too, I was a bitch and I'm sorry.**

**Ryou: No you weren't, shh, shh. Well, are we going to have a bouncing bundle of joy?**

**Shara: *nods***

**Ryou: Well, there's nothing wrong with that. *kisses Shara***

**Shara: Thanks, I guess we should go tell everyone.**

**Ryou: Do you want to tell them?**

**Shara: Yeah, I think they should know, I'd rather have Cy be the first to know, but they have a right to.**

**Ryou: I'm sure she's watching us right now.**

**~In Kioko's room~**

**Zamukie: I'm scared for her.**

**Zakuro: She'll be fine, she's strong enough to handle what ever gets thrown at her.**

**Zamukie: Yeah…**

**Lettuce: But this question really couldn't come at a worse time.**

**Kioko: Yeah, if this had come right after they had sex when they were both on Cloud 9 it might have been a little better.**

**Mint: Well, I doubt she's pregnant anyway.**

**Zamukie: Regardless, this will be hard for her anyway.**

**Mint: I didn't say it would be an easy thing.**

**Shara: *comes out with Ryou***

**Zamukie: *looks at Shara wide-eyed* Well?**

**Shara: I'm pregnant. And Zamukie, don't kill Ryou, we made up, and I'd like the baby to have a father.**

**Zamukie: Congratulations, Shara!**

**Kioko: Yeah, you too, Ryou!**

**Zakuro: Congrats, you have to wonder what Cy's thinking about this, cuz you know she wouldn't dare leave us alone.**

**Mint: Yeah, well, regardless, congratulations.**

**Lettuce: Yeah, do you have any name ideas? **

**Shara: No, I just found out.**

**Zamukie: Well, we could let the reviewers decide.**

**Shara: I guess that would be okay, Ryou?**

**Ryou: Yeah, but we have ultimate veto.**

**Zamukie: Okay, so now along with questions you have to submit ideas for Ryou and Shara's baby's name!**

**Zakuro: I'll just read the next review from Winters Desire**

LOVE LOVE LOVE IT!

CAN"T WAIT FOR CY TO GET BETTER!

GUYS: (IN RESPONSE TO EMERALD'S REVIEW(YES I ACTUALLY READ THE OTHER REVIEWS)) WILL YOU TAKE CARE OF YOUR GF/ BED PARTNER IF SHE'S PREGNANT?

KEIICHIRO: DID YOU AND ZAKURO HAVE FUN IN FRANCE?

EH.. I HAVE NO MORE QUESTIONS NOR ANY DARES... SO BYE!!

**Kioko: Thanks for the concern on Cy! So, Ryou, you'll take care of Shara, right?**

**Zamukie: *glaring* Right?**

**Ryou: Of course I will!**

**Shara: So, Keiichiro, did you and Zakuro have fun in France?**

**Keiichiro: Yeah, lots.**

**Zamukie: *smirks* In more than 1 way.**

**Keiichiro: *blushes* Uh, yeah.**

**Shara: Well, we'll see you next time. **

**Kioko: Remember to submit names!**

**Zamukie: 5 reviews!**

**Shara: We're impatient!**


	7. We need names!

**Zamukie: We're back!**

**Cy: I'm up, but I'm not doing much better, so please, keep the dares easy.**

**Kioko: *huggles Cy* We're glad you're back.**

**Cy: I'm glad too, did I miss anything?**

**Shara: Just two shows.**

**Cy: Anything I need to know?**

**Zamukie: Well Shara's gonna –**

**Ryou: You could let Shara or me tell her!**

**Cy: Tell me what, I didn't watch the second show, too tired.**

**Shara: Oh! Well, um, I'm pregnant.**

**Cy: Congrats! Have you thought about a name?**

**Ryou: Well, we decided that the reviewers get to pick names.**

**Shara: But Ryou and I get an ultimate veto.**

**Cy: That's good, when you're further along I can tell you if it will be a he or she.**

**Shara: Shouldn't I just go for an ultra-sound?**

**Cy: Why pay when you can know for free? I know a lot about medical what-not any way.**

**Shara: Thanks, oh and reviewers, we need names!**

**Zamukie: And no one said whether they wanted Iggy and Koru to show up!**

**Cy: Well I'm glad they aren't here, it's my first day back, I don't need that.**

**Shara: Anyway, we need names. Ryou, why don't you read the next review/**

**Ryou: Sure, this review is from Power-of-all**

Try these dares out. I made them easy, so hopefully no one dies.

Ryou: Go dance around Tokyo while wearing a Speedo, and have Lettuce video tape it. Then, put the video on youtube and tell what the reviews say.

Mint: Go skydiving and if you live, make out with the first person you see when you get back.

**Shara: *giggles* Well, Ryou, what are you waiting for?**

**Cy: Lettuce: Go film him, I wanna see this.**

**Lettuce: Hai, Cy-sama!**

**Cy: It's good to be back.**

**Zamukie: And we're glad you're back.**

**Ryou and Lettuce: *leave***

**Kioko: This ought to be funny.**

**Shara: Yeah, It's cruel and unusual but it'll be funny.**

**Cy: Well, in the meantime, Mint, go skydiving.**

**Mint: *sigh*All right Cy-sama. *leaves to go skydiving***

**Cy: So, did I miss anything else?**

**Shara: Nah, but we have a couple questions.**

**Cy: Shoot.**

**Zamukie: First, are you interested in anyone, ya know, romantically?**

**Cy: I knew what you meant, and no, I'm not.**

**Shara: And are you still a virgin?**

**Cy: I'm over 4,000 years old, what do you think?**

**Zamukie: I told you she wasn't!**

**Shara: So, have you "got it on" recently?**

**Kioko: Was your first famous enough that we'd know him?**

**Cy: No, I have not recently. No he isn't famous enough that you would know him.**

**Zamukie: What was he like?**

**Cy: *smiles* He was a knight in shining armor, not just to me, he was actually a knight.**

**Zamukie: You first had sex in the Middle Ages?**

**Cy: Yeah, he was wonderful, I shouldn't have ever done it though, if I get emotionally attached to mortals I very seriously consider suicide when they die.**

**Zamukie: Okay, well, Ryou should be back soon.**

**Ryou and Lettuce: *return***

**Cy: Speak of the devil.**

**Lettuce: Here's the camera. *hands camera to Cy***

**Cy: *grabs camera and pulls out her laptop* Thank, you *uploads to YouTube(sorry aint making an AMV for real)***

**Zamukie: we'll move on to the next review while we wait for some responses. Keiichiro?**

Shara: Nope! =D I don't mind you calling Ryou, Shiro-baka when your angry, I call him that most of teh time XD

Lettuce: Yay! ^-^ Oneechan's gonna be famous! Arigato for the book Oneechan! ^-^

Pai: Ehehehe... *thinks* OH! ^-^ I know... get high on sugar and help me trash the mall =D

Pudding: Kiss Taruto, damn D= My dares are so lame today

**Shara: Thanks Jazz, I'm sure that I'll get mad at him again and use it!**

**Lettuce: Arigato and your welcome!**

**Zamukie: Pai! Get sugar high and go trash the mall with Jazz!**

**Pai: *goes to the mall where he proceeds to trash the mall with Jazz***

**Shara: Pudding, kiss Tart!**

**Pudding: *quick little kiss***

**Zamukie: Kawaii!**

**Cy: You think everything is kawaii.**

**Zamukie: I know!**

**Cy: Oh! We have some responses. Here we go:**

**WTF?**

**What the hell were you doing?**

**Hey, weren't you on a TV show?**

**ROFLMAO!!!**

**I don't need to see that again! *shudders***

**Zamukie: Ugh! I can see Iggy singing ROFLMAO now.**

**Cy: I blame you for that, you're the one who showed it to him in the first place.**

**Mint: *returns***

**Masaya: Hey Mint!**

**Mint: Not again! *starts to make out with Masaya***

**Zamukie: Whatever, next review, Mint.**

**Mint: This is from Tomahawk 3.0**

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL XD

that was so freaking funny!! XD

I love Carameldansen!

nice touch.

anyways,

okay, more dares...

Mint: strip yourself in front of all of us. XD

Ryou: You apologize to Shara by going into the closet again. hehe

Masaya: you and Ichigo in closet now. prove yourself to be a man!!

Kish: can you go into he closet? I think I left my...sock in there! (evil laugh in head)

Zamukie: physically tease your favorite TMM character. XD

**Cy: Kioko, Pudding, and Tart, mainly Tart, and any other small children that are watching leave the room now.**

**Kioko, Pudding, and Tart: Hai, Cy(-sama)! *leave***

**Shara: Good move, Cy. Well, Mint, while none of us want to see this strip.**

**Zamukie: and for fun, we're going to add a pole, so there will be pole dancing**

**Mint: Fine…*strips and starts to pole dance***

**Zakuro: *slaps* I said never again.**

**Mint: again, it was a dare *redresses***

**Zamukie: Well Ryou, you get to apologize by going in the closet again.**

**Cy: I'm stopping that now, you don't want to mess with the baby's brain, so don't.**

**Shara: *blushes* Besides that, Ryou already apologized.**

**Zamukie: Well, Ichigo, you get to relive a past experience.**

**Ichigo: Nani?**

**Shara: You have to go in the closet with Masaya.**

**Ichigo: No!**

**Cy: I really don't feel like sending the pain, Kisshu kissed Mika because it was a dare, so you have sex with Masaya because it's a dare, Kisshu can't get mad.**

**Shara: I think we've invented a new term that means "sex"**

**Zamukie: The term being "to the closet" of course.**

**Ichigo: Fine! *Masaya and her go in the closet***

**Shara: Small children may come back now!**

**Small children return**

**Cy: Mukie, physically tease your favorite cannon character.**

**Zamukie: M'kay. Zakuro! *noogies***

**Zakuro: Zamukie! Stop it!**

**Zakuro: M'kay. *stops***

**Cy: Hey Kish, Tomahawks sock is in the closet, can you go get it for me?**

**Kisshu; Sure, Cy-sama. *enters closet***

***comes back out***

**Kisshu: Tomahawk didn't really leave a sock in there did he?**

**Cy: No, but that's how the question/dare was worded.**

**Kisshu: it wasn't enough for me to know that my girl-friend is having sex with her ex-boyfriend, you had to force me to see it?**

**Cy: By choice no, Tomahawk forced me to force you to see it.**

**Kisshu: If he hadn't told us to have sex before I would say that I loathe him, but I'm only mad.**

**Cy: He'll probably send you to the closet with Ichigo next chapter.**

**Masaya and Ichigo return.**

**Cy: Kisshu, read the next review.**

**Kisshu: The next review is from Winter's Desire.**

Oh noes, Cy won't be up for a week!

Congrats Ryou and Shara!!

Pai: You can't really like no one!

Masaya: Go die in a hole, oh wait, Cy's not back.

Zamukie: Okay, so you're a virgin but do you like anyone, who did you have your first kiss with?

Cy(when you're up): Go to the closet with...Pai!

Mint: make out with Masaya...if he's alive.

ehh, all I got…

**Ryou and Shara: Arigato!**

**Pai: I certainly can like no one.**

**Cy: *in a conversational tone with her arms crossed* But you do.**

**Pai: well, you know who it is, you don't really want the world to know do you?**

**Cy: I could care less, because I said, I don't like anybody, you can put me to a lie detector on that one. If you're embarrassed I don't give a damn, the goal was to embarrass all of you. I think we've done that.**

**Mint: Well, are you going to tell us?**

**Cy: Na.**

**Zamukie: What?**

**Cy: If a reviewer wants to know a reviewer will ask. At the moment I'll keep the secret.**

**Shara: Cy, you up for a revival?**

**Cy: Hell, no.**

**Shara: Sorry, Winter.**

**Zamukie: Pai and Cy, hee hee, that rhymes, to the closet!**

**Cy: Like hell I'll have sex with him, I control the pain, and if you kill me you'll have no fun, if you hurt me I can heal myself, I have a little energy, even if I didn't I'm a physician anyway.**

**Kioko: She has point ya know.**

**Zamukie: Ah well, Mint make out with Masaya!**

**Mint: Not again! *starts to make out with Masaya***

**Kioko: I think sooner or later she'll start to enjoy that.**

**Cy: Probably.**

**Zamukie; what do you mean probably, you could tell each one of us who we're going to marry, how many kids we'll have, and what day we'll die.**

**Cy: True, very true, but you know I won't.**

**Ichigo: Wah! Why not? Nya!**

**Cy: Knowing the future can change the future, besides, it's constantly changing.**

**Ichigo: Couldn't you just tell me who I'm going to marry?**

**Cy: *sigh* You're going to grow old and die alone.**

**Ichigo: WHAT?!**

**Cy: What part of "I'm not going to tell you your future" do you not understand?**

**Ichigo: The "not" part.**

**Cy: Get over it. Lettuce, next review please.**

**Lettuce: Sure: The next review is from Blazing Emerald Rage**

OOH Yay for another update!

Mint: Okay, so you had sex with some guy from your ballet class, are you still together?

Zakuro: What's Keiichi good in bed?

Masaya: Do you enjoy making out with Mint?

Cy(when you're up): A while back you got all sensitive about your religion, and you said you'd explain why you passed out. I want to know!

**Cy: Okay, Mint, how 'bout, still together with ballet boy?**

**Mint: No, turns out he was cheating on me, with a guy.**

**Shara: Aww! I'm sorry Mint!**

**Mint: It's fine, I'm over it.**

**Cy: That's good, Zakuro, was Keiichiro good in bed?**

**Zakuro: *blushing* Sure-sure **

**Zamukie: So, Masaya, you and Mint have been making out a lot. Do you enjoy it?**

**Masaya: She's a good kisser *blushing***

**Mint: *looks away embarrassed***

**Shara: So Cy, someone had asked about your religion, and the passing out thing, do explain.**

**Cy: This is going to be lengthy and un-important, so if you want to skip it go ahead. All right, I'm not from this dimension, you know that by now, or I would hope so. Anyway, the gods that formed that world have power of certain races of people. Well, I serve the god Aldur, so that parts taken care of. As to the passing out, it has to do with how my powers work. Do you really want me to go on?**

**Zamukie: rage wants to know, go on.**

**Cy: Fine, so the energy for me to do, well, anything, with my powers, comes from within me, and I don't always have enough energy, like if I do too much I haven't allowed my energy to be restored, so as all people do when they're exhausted, I passed out. That's the best, shortest way to explain it.**

**Shara: Okay! Well we need baby names people!!!**

**Kioko: And you have to tell us whether or not Iggy and Koru are coming!**

**Cy: 5 reviews, oh, and if you don't provide a name and opinion about Iggy and Koru we won't post your review in the story.**

**Zamukie: See ya! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Shara: Happy Easter!**

**Zamukie: We had updated and got a new chapter six review.**

**Shara: Thanks for the names!**

**Kioko: We're going to start with the review for Chapter six that didn't get posted. Lettuce?**

**Lettuce: This is from Pure-Pure Catnip**

-_- Poor Cy! I hope she gets well soon~

Ryou & Shara: *glomps* XDD About time!! LOL Mew Babies!!  
Hmm...I'm guessing there will most likely be food names involved...LOL um...Orenji means Orange...Umm...Negi is green onion, all though it's been done..."Mio" Means "Beautiful Cherry." Anzu is apricot and Momo is peach...as for boys, Ryouichi means "first son of Ryou."

Mint: I dare you to get through one month without drinking tea XDD

Ichigo: Well, I think you should probably take a pregnancy test too XDD  
Let me know if it comes back positive!

Keiichiro: Now that I think about it...you're the only guy in TMM who doesn't have any special powers, except for the whole chef thing..Have you ever wanted to fight like everyone else?

Ok that's it for this review...I'll be back!!

**Cy: Thanks for the concern, Pure!**

**Ryou: Thanks for all the name suggestions.**

**Shara: Yeah, thank you! Mint, you can't drink tea for a month!**

**Mint: What? I'll go insane!**

**Cy: That's the point!**

**Zamukie: Okay, Ichigo, I know Kisshu used a condemn, but they don't always work, why don't you take a pregnancy test anyway?**

**Ichigo: Well, if you really think I should, I guess…**

**Zamukie: I got extras from the drug store yesterday, people go in the closet way to frequently.**

**Ichigo: Umm… okay.**

**Cy: You know, if she's pregnant, Kisshu might not be the father.**

**Zamukie: What are you getting at Cy, is she?**

**Cy: I won't tell, you know that. But if she is, which by no means am I saying that she is, Masaya could be the father of her child.**

**Shara: Oh God.**

**Cy: Which one?**

**Shara: I'm Christian, you know what I mean, sorry Cy, I don't believe your story.**

**Cy: No offense taken. You just have to specify.**

**Shara: Whatever, you don't think she is pregnant do you?**

**Zamukie: No, but I didn't last time either and you were.**

**Kioko: Well, this child may not turn out as well as Shara and Ryou's.**

**Kisshu: what's that supposed to mean?**

**Cy: She just means that a half-alien half-mew might have some issues in society.**

**Kisshu: Oh, I hadn't thought of it that way.**

**Cy: of course if I said it I would mean that I trust Shara more than I trust you or Ichigo.**

**Ryou: What about me?**

**Cy: Gods, it's a good thing Shara is her mother.**

**Ryou: Her?**

**Cy: That's just for the sake of conversation, it don't wanna call the baby "it" that makes it sound like he or she isn't human, like they're an object. Ya know?**

**Ryou: That makes sense.**

**Shara: I thought you let something slip.**

**Cy: Never have.**

**Ichigo: It's negative.**

**Cy: Knew it.**

**Kisshu: Well excuse us for not having the ability to see the future.**

**Zamukie: Well, moving on. Keiichiro, you're the only guy in TMM that doesn't have powers, do you ever want to fight with everyone else?**

**Keiichiro: No, not really. Sometimes a cheerleader, of sorts, is just what the girls need. Besides, just because I don't have powers doesn't mean I'm not important to the show.**

**Kioko: Very true, very true.**

**Shara: Pai?**

**Pai: Now for a review from Jazz.**

Uh names... Cookie and.. ehh Taki ^^ I don't know what to really say about them two..-.- The names thing... reminds me a whole lot of Lizzie's one...¬.¬

Pai: Kiss Lettuce

Masaya: Run around like a headless chicken

Ichigo: Hug Shiro-baka...

**Cy: Sorry, Lizzie, we weren't trying to steal.**

**Shara: Pai, kiss Lettuce!**

**Pai: *looks at Cy as if to ask "Do I have to?"***

**Cy: Don't suck up to me, it won't get you anywhere, or out of doing anything.**

**Pai: *gives Lettuce a peck on the lips***

**Shara: Masaya, run around like a headless chicken. Uh, if it's headless how does it run.**

**Cy: You people are such city folk.**

**Zamukie: You're one to talk.**

**Cy: What do you mean? I've lived in the country most of my live.**

**Kioko: Well excuse us for living sheltered lives.**

**Cy: Whatever, she just means run around like crazy.**

**Masaya: *starts running around crazily***

**Cy: *snickers***

**Zamukie: *laughing***

**Kioko: *laughing***

**Pai: *snickers***

**Zamukie: Oh My God! Pai laughed!**

**Masaya: *stops* What?**

**Pai: Well it was more of a snicker, but I have a sense of humor just like anybody else.**

**Zamukie: You realize none of us have **_**ever**_** seen you laugh before?**

**Pai: *laughs* Sure you have.**

**Cy: No, they haven't.**

**Kioko: Pai-oniichan, have you been doing drugs?**

**Pai: No I have not been!**

**Zamukie *looks at Cy***

**Cy: He' s telling the truth. Anyway, Ichigo, hug Ryou.**

**Ichigo: *hugs Ryou quickly then returns to Kisshu to be pet***

**Cy: Well, that was disappointing.**

**Zamukie: I'll say, I expected Shara to go all **_**I'llkickyouassI **_**on Ichigo.**

**Shara: It was a dare, for one, and two, I know my Ryou-kun wouldn't cheat on me.**

**Cy: It's going to be one of **_**those,**_** is it?**

**Zamukie: Huh?**

**Cy: Nothing, talking to myself.**

**Shara: Come on, what do you mean.**

**Cy: Talking to myself about the future.**

**Zakuro: You know that drives us all nuts.**

**Cy: What does?**

**Zakuro: You knowing what's going to happen but not telling us.**

**Cy: Well, you'll have to live with it now won't you? Ryou, next review.**

**Ryou:** **This is from Power-of-all**

Here's a little dare: have Ichigo run into Kisshu while he is not looking, and then have the blue knight and Kisshu fight. It doesn't have to be to the death, just fighting until one wins. Oh, and have Mint flirt with Kisshu while he is fighting. Oh, and a name...Cyan!

**Shara: Cyan, I like it.**

**Cy: Do **_**not**_** name your kid after me.**

**Shara: Why not?**

**Cy: *sighs* It's your choice. Hey, Kisshu what's that? *points***

**Kisshu: Huh *looks***

**Zamukie: *shoves Ichigo into Kisshu* Oops.**

**Kisshu: *smiles* Hey, koneko-chan.**

**Masaya: *turns into the blue knight* Ichigo is mine!**

**Kisshu: Just because she was dared to go in the closet with you doesn't make her yours, we've done it way more than you and her have. *starts to fight***

**Shara: Cy, did you have anything to do with that?**

**Cy: It doesn't take much energy to implant an idea in someone's mind.**

**Mint: Kisshu-kun, you can do it!**

**Zamukie: Again?**

**Cy: Yeah, what's your poi- no. No, that **_**must**_** change.**

**Zamukie: What, what did you see?**

**Cy: You know I don't tell.**

**Zamukie: Well, it bugged you, I figured you might-**

**Cy: Yes, it bothers me, no I won't tell. You two, stop fighting!**

**Masaya and Kisshu: Hai, Cy-sama.**

**Cy: So, who's gonna read the next review.**

**Kioko: I will! This is from ****Super Phyco Kitty Cat!**

YO!

LOL this is so freaggin' funny!!  
Ok...DARES!

Masaya: XDD For once a girl who likes the IchigoXMasaya pairing!! Try to get back together with her!

Kishu: Dude. Your obsessed. I like that one girl's idea of Azumi...why don't you give her a call? She's way more kick-ass then Ichigo.

Ryou&Shara: WOOT! Hahaha you go girl!! And guy XDD  
Umm...KINOMI! It means FRIUT!

Purin: I dare you too...Annoy Tart untill he faints XD Then kiss him while he's asleep XDDS

*twitch* Whoops. Too many pixie stix. Oh well!! I'll review again soon!!

**Cy: Masaya, there is someone who actually likes you and Ichigo together. You already tried getting back together with her (Masaya Kisshu fight) , and that got nowhere.**

**Zamukie: Kisshu, you're obsessed.**

**Kisshu: So?**

**Kioko: Maybe you should try giving –**

**Kisshu: No, Ichigo is mine, will always be mine, and I will always be hers.**

**Shara: Thanks for the name, it's awesome!**

**Cy: Pudding, annoy Tart until he passes out.**

**Pudding: No, na no da!**

**Cy: I don't want to abuse a child.**

**Pudding: Fine, hey, Taru-Taru, let's play "Say Uncle"!**

**Tart: Huh?**

**Pudding: I pinch you until you can't take it anymore, then you say uncle.**

**Tart: You're so on!**

**Pudding: *pinches Tart on pressure point and he passes out***

**Cy: Good idea.**

**Pudding: *kisses Tart***

**Shara: That's really creepy, Cy!**

**Cy: So what?**

**Zamukie: I guess it doesn't matter. Thanks, Kitty Cat!**

**Cy: Anyway, moving on. Pai?**

**Pai: This review is from Tomahawk 3.0.**

Now THAT was funny! XD

Cy: Have sex with your fave TMM character. sorry, but that's the way I am!

Zamukie: Sexually tease Zakuro. LOLOLOLOL!

Pudding: Juggle act!

Tart: Watch Pudding! (stern look)

Masaya and Kish: have en epic battle over Ichigo for her love!

and I think the baby, if a boy, should be something like...Hibiki. and is a girl, something like Joanne. :)

**Cy: I absolutely will not not have sex with my favorite character.**

**Zamukie: You do not get out of dares for this!**

**Kioko: Zamukie is right, all of us are at your mercy, it's not fair!**

**Cy: Ugh, fine, if anyone but you three had said that I'd have killed them.**

**Shara: Yeah, but you love us too much for that.**

**Cy: Unfortunately yes, well anyway, Tomahawk, I assume you mean my favorite male character, and even if you didn't that's what I'm taking it as. ****Before I do this, I want you to know I hate you all.**

**Zamukie: Uh-huh, we know, now who's the lucky guy?**

**Cy: Damn it, Mukie, who do you think it is?**

**Zamukie: Probably Keiichiro.**

**Cy: Nope.**

**Kioko: Kisshu-oniichan?**

**Cy: Nope.**

**Shara: Not my Ryou-kun!**

**Cy: Absolutely not!**

**Zamukie: Well there's no way it's Tart.**

**Cy: And that leaves…**

**Kioko, Shara, and Zamukie: *shocked * Pai?!**

**Pai: *blushes ***

**Cy: No shit.**

**Zamukie: Well, looks like Winter got her wish.**

**Cy: Shut up, Mukie.**

**Kioko: Well, I guess it's time for you and Pai to go to the closet.**

**Shara: We've corrupted Kioko…**

**Kioko: I hang out with you guys too much.**

**Cy: Whatever.**

**Zamukie: You're never going to get in there if things continue like this * shoves Cy and Pai in closet***

**Kioko: Well, moving on.**

**Shara: Zamukie, sexually tease Zakuro.**

**Zamukie: Whatever. Tomahawk, be more specific next time.**

**Kioko: You could add a please.**

**Zamukie: No, that would imply that it was a request, when it was, in fact, a command. There are so many ways to sexually tease.**

**Shara: You would know.**

**Zamukie: Just because I've never had sex doesn't mean that I can't sexually tease a guy.**

**Kioko: Eh, I think maybe, Pudding, Tart, and I should leave.**

**Shara: Good idea.**

**Small children leave**

**Zamukie: I apologize now for how lesbo this is.**

**Zakuro: Just get it over with, regardless, I'll probably slap you.**

**Zamukie: * shrugs* Whatever. * Hugs from behind and starts massaging under Zakuro's breasts ***

**Zakuro: *slaps Zamukie * That's enough.**

**Zamukie: *stops * Thank you, nice slap.**

**Zakuro: Thank you, Tomahawk, I'd appreciate it if you didn't start a ZakuroXZamukie pairing, I'm perfectly happy with Keiichiro.**

**Zamukie: And I don't want that pairing to exist either.**

**Keiichiro: I don't think any of us do.**

**Shara: Children may come back.**

**Children return.**

**Kioko: Pudding, can you show us some juggling?**

**Pudding: Hai! starts to juggle**

**Kioko: Tart! Aren't you gonna watch?**

**Tart: Sorry, hai!**

**Cy and Pai return.**

**Zamukie: So, is there a PaiXCy pairing now?**

**Cy: No, that was a dare.**

**Zamukie: Well, was it good sex?**

**Cy: You aren't allowed to ask questions.**

**Zamukie: Pai?**

**Pai: From my end, yeah. *blushes ***

**Shara: Thanks for the names! Happy Easter!**

**Cy: I'm offended by that.**

**Zamukie: Deal with it. 5 reviews.**

**Kioko: Koru and Iggy are going to be with us next time!**

**Cy: Oh, Gods!**

**Shara: And next update is a Country Karaoke night!**

**Cy: Yes!**

**Zamukie: Oh, God!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shara: We took a while to update, Gomen!**

**Zamukie: Since this is karaoke and we're using song lyrics it's necasary to clarify that we own nothing.**

**Cy: Anyway, we're back and joining us from here on out are Iggy and Koru.**

**Two aliens walk in**

**Koru: What is this place?**

**Kioko: It's my bedroom, we're hosting a Question & Answer / Truth or Dare show.**

**Iggy: That's dumb!**

**Cy: Shut up, Iggy, no one cares about you.**

**Shara: Hi, Iggy, Koru, I'm Shara!**

**Koru: You're hot. * drooling ***

**Ryou: *punches Koru in the face * Back off, she's mine.**

**Koru: We could always share.**

**Ryou: She is not a possession, nor would I if she was.**

**Zamukie: Doubt you want her anyway, she's carrying his child.**

**Koru: That sucks! **

**Cy: Jealous of all the attention Shara's got, aye, Mukie?**

**Zamukie: Absolutely not!**

**Cy: Uh-huh, sure you aren't.**

**Zamukie: What are you hiding?**

**Cy: Lots of information.**

**Shara: It's not fair that you know all this stuff about us.**

**Cy: Like you don't know who you're going to marry, and I'm sure you already have a number of kids planned.**

**Shara: Yeah, but its torture for everyone else.**

**Cy: I think you're far enough along that I can tell you that it's going to be a boy.**

**Shara: Really?**

**Cy: Would I lie to you?**

**Zamukie: Yes.**

**Cy: Okay, so I would, but damn it I'm telling the truth this time.**

**Koru: Well, someone said something about karaoke, who's first?**

**Cy: Let's see, how about, Lettuce, our little American Idol.**

**Lettuce: Okay. What song should I sing?**

**Cy: You pick, just remember that it has to be country.**

**Lettuce: Um, okay.**

**Zamukie: Come on!**

**Lettuce: All right, I've got a song.**

This one's for all you girls about thirteen  
High school can be so rough, can be so mean  
Hold onto, on to your innocence  
Stand your ground when everyone's giving in

This one's for the girls

This is for all you girls about twenty-five  
In a little apartment, just trying to get by  
Living on, on dreams and spaghetti-o's  
Wondering where you life is gonna go

This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls

This is for all you girls about forty-two  
Tossing pennies into the Fountain of Youth  
Every laugh, laugh line on your face  
Made you who you are today

This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls

Yeah, we're all the same inside (same inside)  
From 1 to 99

This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls  
Yeah, this one's for the girls

**Kioko: Go Lettuce-oneechan!**

**Zamukie: Girl, you got some pipes!**

**Koru: Hai!**

**Iggy: Who's next, who's next?**

**Cy: Zakuro.**

**Zakuro: All right, I did my homework.**

I was alone in the dark  
Never let down my guard  
Closed the curtain on my heart  
So the world could not see  
All the demons in me  
Told myself I was free

Then you showed me how wrong I could be

Now I'm standing on a mountain of rubble  
That once was a wall  
Took years to build around me  
And you came along  
And you tore it down  
Like it was nothing at all  
Now it's a little scary  
Learning to fall

When you looked in my eyes  
Past the fear and false pride  
You saw goodness inside  
I can't believe how I feel  
I believe love is real  
And I'm ready to heal

You show me how right I can be

Now I'm standing on a mountain of rubble  
That once was a wall  
Took years to build around me  
And you came along  
And you tore it down  
Like it was nothing at all  
Now it's a little scary  
Learning to fall  
I was holding on, now I'm letting go  
I was holding on, now I'm letting go  
I was holding on, now I'm letting go

Now I'm standing on a mountain of rubble  
That once was a wall  
Took years to build around me  
And you came along  
And you tore it down  
Like it was nothing at all  
Now it's a little scary  
Learning to fall

**Cy: Let's look at some reviews now.**

**Iggy: I wanna read it! This review is from Power-of-all!**

Ryou, do you ever miss kissing Ichigo? Just curious. Oh, and if you do, have Shara and Ryou fight with blocks of wood. If not, have some sugar cookies.

**Zamukie: So, Ryou, do you ever miss kissing Ichigo?**

**Ryou: Absolutely not!**

**Shara: I should hope not! Here, have a sugar cookie! *hands Ryou a sugar cookie***

**Ryou: *eats cookie* Thanks, babe.**

**Cy: Moving on… Koru, read the next review.**

**Koru: I don't wanna!**

**Cy: *sends the pain***

**Koru: Ah! *writhing in pain***

**Zamukie: Baka! We told you if you didn't cooperate you'd get hurt.**

**Cy: *stops* So you don't want me to hurt him?**

**Zamukie: I didn't say that!**

**Cy: But it's what you meant.**

**Zamukie: It is not, don't put words in my mouth!**

**Cy: Whatever, Koru, read the review.**

**Koru: Fine! This is from Tomahawk 3.0.**

awesome stuff, and I take it I['[m hated now. lol.

Zamukie: Yes, that was what I wanted, and I thank you for it. (hands Zamukie a bag full of candy) :D

Mint: would you go out with me?

Pudding: juggle chainsaws! X_X

Cy: How was Pai?

Jazz: how do you feel about Cy and Pai doing it? whoa. those ames rhyme! O_O

Zakuro: Tease Pai in front of Cy.

and for doing such a great job, you're all allowed to throws pies at me. :)

**Zamukie: *takes candy* Whatever, just don't ask me to do it again, good candy!**

**Shara: So, how 'bout it Mint, you and Tomahawk?**

**Mint: Well, it's not like I have anyone else, so sure!**

**Cy: Hey Pudding, I have some chainsaws, think you can juggle with 'em?**

**Pudding: Easy, na no da!**

**Cy: All right, here they are, get going.**

**Pudding *starts to juggle with chainsaws while they're running* Told you it was easy, na no da!**

**Kioko: All right, before one of the servants comes and wonders what's going on you should probably stop. **

**Pudding: *stops***

**Shara: So, how was Pai?**

**Cy: He was pretty good.**

**Zamukie: You should know, you've had people to compare him to.**

**Cy: Shut up, Mukie. So, Jazz, whenever you next review do tell us your opinion of Pai and I having sex.**

**Zamukie: I told you they rhymed.**

**Cy: Whatever.**

**Shara: Zakuro, tease Pai in front of Cy.**

**Cy: I'm not gonna get mad, I don't give a damn.**

**Zamukie: Whatever. Again, you really have to be specific, physically, emotionally, sexually, what?**

**Zakuro: Let's just go with physical. *noogies Pai***

**Pai: *shoves Zakuro away* Stop it.**

**Iggy: More singing! Go Zamukie!**

**Zamukie: Fine. This is dedicated to my hometown. **

**She made her way back to the old town  
And everything looked just the same  
The shops and the schools and  
the factories were there  
But somehow the faces had changed**

So she went for a walk in the high street  
Took her coat off and rolled up her sleeves  
She thought of her father and  
his father before him  
And how she was the first one to leave

Well she didn't come here for forgiveness  
There isn't a lot they can say  
Cause I remember the reasons she first ran away

She's a rebel  
Just a rebel  
Got her back to the wall  
Gonna fight 'til she falls  
She's a rebel

Don't ever look back - don't surrender  
The old men say they've seen it before  
Oh they drink their beer and  
they talk about friends  
Who didn't come back from the war

Don't say she's too young to remember  
Don't tell her what's wrong or what's right  
Just give her a chance to get  
out there and fight

She's a rebel  
Just a rebel  
All the battles are won  
But she's still on the run  
She's a rebel

When it comes time for leavin'  
Don't stand in my way  
There's nothin' left for me here  
Gonna run, run away

In the morning she walks past the old house  
In the rain under grey northern sky  
There's a new coat of paint on  
the front garden gate  
But there's more there than first meets the eye

For a moment she stands undecided  
Looking back on the days of her youth  
As two worlds collide in a moment of truth

She's a rebel

**Zakuro: Damn good job.**

**Cy: You changed the song, I liked it. Get going Kish.**

**Kish: All right, this one's for Ichigo, duh.**

**Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand**

I've been thinking 'bout this all day long  
Never felt a feeling quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man

There's no hurry  
Don't you worry  
We can take our time  
Come a little closer  
Lets go over  
What I had in mind

Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand

I've been thinking 'bout this all day long  
Never felt a feeling quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man

Ain't nobody ever love nobody  
The way that I love you  
We're alone now  
You don't know how  
Long I've wanted to

Lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand

I've been thinking 'bout this all day long  
never felt a feeling that was quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man  
I Can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man

**Ichigo: Aw! Thanks, Kish!**

**Kish: Any time, koneko-chan.**

**Cy: All right, I like Shara's song choice, she can go now.**

**Shara: That's really creepy, but whatever. Uh, this is for Ryou, my little boy, and me.**

**Phones were ringing, tongues were wagging  
Hot gossip was flying  
All around town  
She heard the talk, the lowdown was  
The shameless color of  
Her wedding gown**

It's white  
I mean really who's she trying to kid  
Everybody knows the things she did  
It just isn't right  
Won't that be a sight  
To see her wearing white

She was wild, a wayward child  
To put it mildly  
She made her life a mess  
But she was young, the past is done  
Now she's in love  
And putting on a new dress

It's white  
And it's nobody's business what she wears  
Anyway the truth is she don't care  
Baby it's her life  
She'll do what she likes  
And she likes wearing white

He's all nerves when he sees her  
As far as he's concerned  
She's an angel

In white  
He just can't believe that she is his  
What a crazy miracle this is  
Who she was he don't mind  
'Cause on their wedding night  
She'll be wearing white  
She'll be wearing white  
She'll be wearing white

**Zamukie: Woo hoo! Do we have any bad singers here?**

**Cy: Who knows, next review, Tart.**

**Tart: This is from Yellow-ranger-Fan.**

THIS IS SO FREAKIN FUNNY! LOVE IT!

Now, some dares...I GOT IT!

All Girls(except for Pudding: strip in front of the man you love and kiss them(evil grin)

Kisshu: put everyone's underwear on your head, run all around town, and have Ichigo film the whole thing

Pudding: gymnastics!

Mint: Start squawking like a chicken

**Cy: Well, I'm going to exclude the hostesses and hosts, considering that they're all single, except for Shara, but she isn't going to strip either.**

**Shara: Uh, Pudding, Tart, Kioko, and Iggy leave.**

**Iggy: Why should I?**

**Cy: Because Lovi would never forgive you if you looked at a girl other than her naked.**

**Iggy: Good point, see ya!**

**Small children leave.**

**Shara: Is Lovi his girlfriend?**

**Cy: Yeah, she annoys me, I hope he dumps her soon.**

**Shara: Uh, well, girls, on with the dare.**

**Cy: Wait! I'm going to demand that Koru leave as well. Don't even try to argue with me, I will hurt you.**

**Koru: *whimpers and leaves***

**Cy: You may continue.**

**Ichigo: *strips in front of Kish and kisses***

**Mint: *strips in front of Tomahawk and kisses***

**Zamukie: There's a shock.**

**Cy: Not really.**

**Zamukie: Shut up.**

**Zakuro: *strips in front of Keiichiro and kisses***

**Cy: Lettuce?**

**Lettuce: Well, what if you're not in love?**

**Cy: Whatever, I don't care.**

**Lettuce: Thank you, Cy-sama.**

**Cy: All right, boys, stop drooling, girls get dressed.**

**Girls: *redress***

**Children and Koru return**

**Shara: Kisshu, come here!**

**Kisshu: *walks over* What is it, Shara?**

**Cy: *snaps and everyone's underwear is on Kisshu's head***

**Kisshu: That's cruel.**

**Cy: Yeah, now go run around Tokyo and have Ichigo film it. You don't have to worry about people seeing you, I never made you look alien again.**

**Iggy: ROFLMAO! Doo-doo-do-do-do!**

**Cy: Shut up!**

**Kisshu: Yeah, once I'm done with this could you change me back?**

**Cy: I'll think about it.**

**Kisshu and Ichigo: *leave***

**Shara: Pudding, could you do some gymnastics? **

**Pudding: Sure, na no da! *starts doing backbends, walkovers, flips, and what-not***

**Cy: All right, moving on.**

**Mint: *starts squawking like a chicken***

**Shara: Cy?**

**Cy: No, I didn't do that. I think it's the withdrawal symptoms, ya know, form giving up tea.**

**Shara: Didn't think about that, could you stop her?**

**Cy: Yeah, I guess. *snaps and Mint stops***

**Zamukie: Do you have to snap?**

**Cy: No. *smirks* I just think it's a nice touch. **

**Kisshu and Ichigo return**

**Zamukie: Whatever, next person singing, how bout Keiichiro?**

**Keiichiro: Sure, for none other than Zakuro.**

**Oh why you look so sad  
The tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
Cause I've seen the dark side too**  
**I'll stand by you**

When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

So if you're mad get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you

When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
Cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into you darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

And when, when the night falls on you, baby  
You feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into you darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

Oh I'll stand by you

**Zakuro: *smiles***

**Shara: Good job!**

**Cy: Ryou's turn.**

**Ryou: To Shara, obviously.**

**I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
That you can be sure I know my heart**

`Coz I'll stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart

I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear like a shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there

For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear

I'll give you everything I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the walls

And when just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
`Coz as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all

I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there

For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear

I swear by the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there

For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear, I swear

**Shara: *kisses Ryou***

**Cy: Break it up.**

**Zamukie: I think it's kawaii.**

**Cy: You think everything is kawaii.**

**Shara and Ryou: *stop kissing***

**Cy: How bout we let Pudding sing?**

**Pudding: Okay, na no da! You'll see who this is for, na no da?**

**Sometimes I think about you  
Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinking bout me  
And would you even recognize  
The woman that your little girl has grown up to be  
Cause I look in the mirror and I'll I see  
Are your brown eyes lookin back at me  
They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all**

Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
There's sunny skies as far I can see  
If you ever come back home to Carolina  
I wonder what you'd say to me

I think about how it aint fair  
That you weren't there to braid my hair  
Like mothers do  
You weren't around to cheer me on  
Help me dress for my high school prom  
Like mothers do  
Did you think I didn't need you here  
To hold my hand  
To dry my tears  
Did you even miss me through the years at all

Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
There's sunny skies as far I can see  
If you ever come back home to Carolina  
I wonder what you'd say to me

Forgiveness is such a simple word  
But it's so hard to do when you've been hurt

Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
And just in case you're wondering about me  
For now on I won't be in Carolina  
Your little girl is off  
Your little girl is off  
Your little girl is off to Tennessee

**Shara: Pudding that was amazing!**

**Cy: Yeah, good job, next, let's see, how bout Iggy?**

**Iggy: Country music sucks!**

**Cy: Get over it.**

**Iggy: Fine! This is for Lovi!**

**I try not to think about it**  
**Livin' this life without you  
I don't think of lettin' go  
When I wrap my arms around you  
You're an angel  
A gift from above  
I thank God every day for givin' up so much**

If the good Lord comes and takes you home tonight  
Can't say I'd blame Him  
For wanting you back by His side  
I'd be a lonely man  
But Baby I'd understand  
He's the only one who loves you more than I do  
I know Heaven must be missin' you

Tell me where do you hide your wings  
They've got to be here someplace  
What a beautiful disguise  
But your heart gives you away  
I don't know what I did to deserve  
Someone like you  
Here on earth

If the good Lord comes and takes you home tonight  
Can't say I'd blame Him  
For wanting you back by His side  
I'd be a lonely man  
But Baby I'd understand  
He's the only one who loves you more than I do  
I know Heaven must be missin you

**Kioko: Ugh! **

**Cy: *mockingly* I thought he sang rather well, didn't you, Mukie?**

**Zamukie: Yes, whatever could Kioko have found wrong with it?**

**Cy: Well I don't know, maybe she's a little…**

**Cy and Zamukie: JELAOUS!**

**Kioko: I am not jealous! Shut up Cy!**

**Shara: Wow, calm down, Kioko.**

**Iggy: I'm sick of you two constantly doing that. Back off!**

**Cy and Zamukie: Aw! He's defending her!**

**Iggy: *blushes* I am not! I bugs me cuz I have a girlfriend!**

**Cy: Uh-huh, sure,**

**Zamukie: That's why.**

**Cy: We sound like the twins, *giggles***

**Zamukie: Huh?**

**Cy: Two of my uncles, never mind.**

**Zamukie: Okay.**

**Koru: Is there more singing or another review?**

**Cy: Tart's gonna sing, then another review.**

**Tart: Fine. This isn't really dedicated to anyone or anything.**

**Here I am  
This is me  
There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am  
It's just me and you  
Tonight we make our dreams come true**

It's a new world  
It's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day  
It's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am

Here we are  
We've just begun  
And after all this time  
Our time has come  
Yeah here we are  
Still goin' strong  
Right here in the place where we belong

Oh it's a new world  
It's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day  
And a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am

Here I am  
Yeah

Here I am  
This is me  
There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am  
It's just me and you  
Tonight we make our dreams come true

Oh it's a new world  
It's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day  
It's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you

Oh it's a new world  
It's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day  
It's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
(Waiting, waiting waiting)  
Here I am

Here I am  
Right next to you  
Suddenly the world is all brand new  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Where I'm gonna stay  
Now there's nothin' standing in our way  
Here I am  
This is me

**Cy: Damn, for a little kid you got some pipes.**

**Zamukie: Hai!**

**Cy: Well, let's see, Ryou, read the next review.**

**Ryou: Okay. This is from Pure-Pure Catnip**

Hahahaha~ That was way too funny lol!

Ok...hmm...let's see...

Ryou: I dare you to turn into Alto and let Shara and Pudding dress you up in dolly clothes :3

Ichigo: I dare you to eat 100 strawberries~

Pai: Hmm...that last dare was hard to beat XDD Poor Retasu!  
SO to make up with her, take her to your ship and show her a bunch of cool techy alien stuff XDD

Kishu: I dare you to read your diary to the entire cast XD Don't pretend you don't have one: we all know you need something to write your Ichigo love poems in~

Masaya: Go make out with a cactus, tree hugger XDD

OK that's all for now!!

**Cy: Ryou, turn into Alto!**

**Ryou: Fine *turns into Alto***

**Pudding: Aw! Ryou-niichan looks so kawaii, na no da!**

**Shara: Let's dress him up**

**Alto: Meow Meow Meow!**

**Cy: That translates to : I don't wanna be dressed up, leave me alone. It's a dare, Ryou, get over it.**

**Alto: Meow (Fine!)**

**Shara and Pudding: *dress Ryou up in a little tuxedo and bowtie)**

**Shara: Aw! He looks so kawaii!**

**Pudding: Hai, na no da!**

**Alto: *turns back to Ryou***

**Shara: Aw! But you looked so kawaii!**

**Ryou: I didn't think you wanted me to stay a cat forever.**

**Shara: No!**

**Ryou: Then I had to change back.**

**Shara: Oh, well Ichigo, eat 100 strawberries!**

**Ichigo: But I'm not hungry!**

**Ryou: There's a first.**

**Kisshu: Back off.**

**Ichigo: Kisshu, it's fine, I have to eat the strawberries anyway.**

**Cy: Yep, here you go, while you're eating we're going to move on.**

**Ichigo: *starts eating strawberries***

**Shara: Pai, go show Lettuce the cool techy stuff on your ship.**

**Pai: M'kay. *Lettuce and Pai leave***

**Zamukie: Kisshu. Would you mind reading a diary entry of yours?**

**Kisshu: I do not have a diary!**

**Cy: *sends pain***

**Kisshu: Ah!!!! Stop it! Stop it!**

**Cy: *stops* That was for lying.**

**Kisshu: Fine, let me go get it.**

**Cy: No need, we have it, here you go. *hands diary to Kisshu***

**Kisshu: How did you find this?**

**Shara: We have our ways *giggles***

**Cy: Anyway, I'd have to say my favorite entry was the one on June 8, 2002.**

**Kisshu: **_**That **_**one? You read my diary?!**

**Cy: Yes, I did, and yes, that one.**

**Kisshu: Fine. June 8, 2002.**

**I ran into a pole today. Humans have to many of those things up everywhere. What are they even for? I swear, a guy looking at his future-mate naked shouldn't have to watch where he's going when he's the only one in the sky. Well, no battles with the mews, nothing else to report.**

**Ichigo: *stops eating* You looked at me while I was naked?!**

**Cy: Hasn't he seen you like that several times?**

**Ichigo: Yeah, but I wanted him to then, at that point it was just perverted.**

**Zamukie: Kisshu's a perverted kind of guy.**

**Kisshu: Hey!**

**Kioko: Well it's true.**

**Cy: Just drop it. moving on. Masaya, we're going to allow you to kiss two living organisms, blind, you have to tell us which one is a better kisser. *blind folds Masaya***

**Masaya: Uh, okay.**

**Pai and Lettuce return**

**Ichigo finishes eating**

**Masaya: *kisses Francis the dead fat cat's head, and a cactus* The first, the second was too pointy.**

**Cy: *takes off blind fold* Well, it's good to know a dead cat's head is a better kisser than a cactus.**

**Masaya: What? I thought you said living organisms!**

**Cy: My bad.**

**Masaya: Oh God, that was awful.**

**Shara: That's the point.**

**Cy: Whatever, Pai, you're up.**

**Pai: All right, this is going out to none other than the girl I love.**

You must have known when you caught my eye

**I've known it right from the start**

**So tell me please, is there room for me in your heart**

**I'll settle into dreaming one more night **

**Close my eyes and make it all right **

**Dream about you, but that's never gonna do it baby **

**I'm walking these floors with a far away gaze **

**Swear I'm gonna tell you one of these days **

**How would I try? **

**I'm strong until I look into your eyes **

**How can it be when you talk to me **

**You never see my desire? **

**How many times will I wake up **

**Feeling on fire? **

**I'll settle into dreaming one more night **

**Close my eyes and make it all right **

**Dream about you, but that's never gonna do it baby **

**I'm walking these floors with a far away gaze **

**Swear I'm gonna tell you one of these days **

**How would I try? **

**I'm strong until I look into your eyes **

**Every morning I try **

**Telling myself it's a losing game **

**And everyday that goes by I'm deeper in trouble **

**And breathing your name **

**You must have known when you caught my eye **

**'Cause I've known it right from the start **

**So tell me please, is there room for me in your heart **

**Zamukie: Damn good job.**

**Kioko: I'll say.**

**Cy: Moving on. Uh, Koru.**

**Shara: That's all you have to say?**

**Cy: * nervously* Yes, now Koru, if you would-**

**Zamukie: You could at least give Pai a straight up yes or no.**

**Kioko: One would hope it would be a yes, considering-**

**Cy: * clears throat* It was a dare.**

**Zamukie: So? It had to mean something, you can't have sex with someone and it not mean something.**

**Cy: You wanna bet?**

**Zamukie: No, but, come on! Nothing at all?**

**Cy: Zilch, nadda, zip, nothing.**

**Pai: You honestly mean that?**

**Cy: Put me to a lie detector.**

**Zamukie: I think I will. *brings in a lie detector***

**Cy: That sex went absolutely nothing.**

**Lie Detector: Beep!**

**Cy: What? There must be something wrong with the machine!**

**Pai: I'll check, I'm good with these kinds of things * examines lie detector***

**Zamukie: Well.**

**Pai: It's bogus, this isn't a real lie detector.**

**Zamukie: That's what I get for ordering online.**

**Cy: Koru, go ahead.**

**Koru: All right, well, this is just a song I randomly picked cuz I hate country.**

**Zamukie: That's probably the one thing we can agree on.**

**Koru: I'm sure there's something else.**

**Zamukie: See? We can't even agree that we don't agree on anything!**

**Koru: Whatever, the song, not for anyone, just singing it cuz it's one of the few country songs I know.**

**Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holding a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind  
Son, I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind  
And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy, please don't take the girl**

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm Said "If you do what I tell you to, there  
won't be any harm" And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's going to be a little one, and she says it's time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees  
And there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl

Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old

**Cy: Well, I'm surprised your vocal chords ain't shot from all the smoking you've been doing.**

**Koru: Hey!**

**Zamukie: For a pot-head you sing good.**

**Kioko: Yeah!**

**Iggy: You got any crack on you?**

**Cy: Iggy stop it, one druggie is bad enough.**

**Iggy: Bleh! *stick tongue out***

**Cy: *rolls eyes* You're so mature.**

**Iggy: Whatever.**

**Cy: So, next Kioko.**

**Kioko: Kay! To my Daddy!**

**I'm five years old  
It's getting cold out  
Got my big coat on **

**I hear your laugh  
And look up at smilin at you  
I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch  
And the tractor rides  
Look now, the sky is gold  
I hug your legs  
And fall asleep on the way home **

**I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
But I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if snow white's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today **

**I'm 13 now  
And don't know how  
My friends could be so mean  
I come home crying  
And you hold me tight  
And grab the keys **

**And we drive and drive  
Until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop  
Til I forgotten all their names **

**I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughin  
On the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day with you today **

**I have an excellent father  
His strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little sister  
Inside and out  
He's better than nothin **

**I grew up in a pretty house  
And I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you **

**There is a video I found  
From back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen  
And you're talkin to me  
It's the edge of princesses and pirate ships  
And the seven dwarves  
My daddy's smart  
And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world **

**Now I know why the all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side  
Even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
Staying back and watching me shine **

**And I didn't know if you knew  
So I'm takin this chance to say  
I had the best day with you today**

**Cy: Fantastic!**

**Zamukie: Yeah!**

**Shara: I'm amazed, me haven't had anyone sing yet with a crappy voice.**

**Kioko: I know, it's weird.**

**Shara: Well, Cy, why don't you sing.**

**Cy: All right, now I know this isn't usually a country song but I mixed it up.**

**I don't know  
How to feel  
Let the words  
Come easily to me  
You seem lost  
In your thoughts  
I find it hard to breathe  
Why won't you tell me what it is?  
It's driving me crazy trying to second guess you**

**Don't say you love me,  
I don't believe it!  
Don't say the words,  
If you don't mean it.  
Don't want to hear it  
Out in the open  
Keep it inside  
If you don't mean it**

**Don't even want to talk about it  
I know that I could live without it**

**If it's right  
If it's wrong  
Would someone let me know?  
It's the game  
I can't play  
Do I just let you go?  
Maybe it's just the way it is  
I get the feeling that you know it's over**

**Don't say you love me,  
I don't believe it!  
Don't say the words,  
If you don't mean it.  
Don't want to hear it  
Out in the open  
Keep it inside  
If you don't mean it**

**Don't even want to talk about it  
I know that I could live without it  
I just don't want to talk about it  
Gods know I could live without it**

**Yeah  
If you don't mean it,  
Yeah  
You gotta let me know.**

**Don't say you love me,  
I don't believe it!  
Don't say the words,  
If you don't mean it.  
Don't want to hear it  
Out in the open  
Just say goodbye,  
If you don't mean it.**

**Don't say you love me,  
I don't believe it!  
Don't say the words,  
If you don't mean it.  
Don't want to hear it  
How you feel,  
How you feel.**

**Shara: Damn good pipes!**

**Zamukie: Hai!**

**Cy: Moving on, Ichigo.**

**Ichigo: Well, it's about Masaya, but I guess it's for Kisshu.**

**Ashes  
He's Nothing But Ashes  
No Feelings Have Lasted  
No Love Remains  
Ashes  
That's All That Our Past Is  
He's Nothing But Ashes  
From A Cold Old Flame**

**I Saw Your Face When  
He Waltzed In Here  
But Those Old Embers  
Haven't Burned For Years  
The Light That's Shining  
In My Eyes  
Is For The One That  
I'm With Tonight**

**Ashes  
He's Nothing But Ashes  
No Feelings Have Lasted  
No Love Remains  
Ashes  
That's All That Our Past Is  
He's Nothing But Ashes  
From A Cold Old Flame**

**No I Don't Blame You  
For Having Some Doubts  
But When He Left Me  
That Fire ****Burned Out****  
So Don't Be Thinking  
There's Still A Spark  
'cause He Could Never  
Tear Us Apart**

**Ashes  
He's Nothing But Ashes  
No Feelings Have Lasted  
No Love Remains  
Ashes  
That's All That Our Past Is  
He's Nothing But Ashes  
From A Cold Old Flame  
He's Nothing But Ashes  
From A Cold Old Flame**

**Zamukie: Woo hoo!**

**Cy: Hai!**

**Shara: I'll say.**

**Kioko: Who's next?**

**Cy: Well, since we only have Mint and Masaya left, and I think Masaya needs a moment, Mint go.**

**Mint: Okay, for Tomahawk!**

**Right now I feel**

**Just like a leaf on a breeze**

**Who knows where it's blowin'?**

**Who knows where it's goin'?**

**I find myself somewhere **

**I never thought I'd be.**

**I'm going round in circles, yeah**

**Thinkin' bout you and me....**

**And how do I explain it when**

**I don't know what to say?**

**What do I do now?**

**So much has changed. **

**Nothing I have ever known**

**Has made me feel this way.**

**Nothing I have ever seen,**

**Has made me want to stay.**

**Here I am, ready for you.**

**I'm torn and,**

**I'm fallin',**

**I hear my home callin', hey!**

**I've never felt something so strong.**

**Oh no.**

**It's like nothing I've ever known...**

**You're the one I'm lookin' for,**

**You're the one I need.**

**You're the one that gives me**

**A reason to believe.**

**Followin' our star,**

**Has lead to where you are.**

**I feel so strong now,**

**This can't be wrong now...**

**Nothing I have ever known**

**Has made me feel this way.**

**Nothing I have ever seen,**

**Has made me want to stay.**

**Here I am, ready for you.**

**I'm torn and,**

**I'm fallin',**

**I hear my home callin', hey!**

**I've never felt something so strong.**

**Oh no.**

**It's like nothing I've ever known,**

**Nothing I've ever known...**

**Right now I feel,**

**Just like a leaf on a breeze.**

**Who knows where it's blowin'?**

**And who knows**

**Where I'm goin'....**

**Zamukie: Kawaii! Love at first sight!**

**Cy: Practically, so anyway, Masaya, ready or not, your turn.**

**Masaya: Okay.**

**Looking back on the memory of The dance we shared 'neath the stars above For a moment all the world was right How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye And now I'm glad I didn't know The way it all would end the way it all would go Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain But I'd of had to miss the dance Holding you I held everything  
For a moment wasn't I a king But if I'd only known how the king would fall Hey who's to say you know I might have changed it all And now I'm glad I didn't know The way it all would end the way it all would go Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance Yes my life is better left to chance I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance**

**Shara: Aww!**

**Zamukie: Yay for broken hearted-ness!**

**Cy: Well that's everyone.**

**Kioko: Really?**

**Cy: Yeah. I'm gonna list everyone to make sure.**

**Lettuce - This One's for the Girls Martina McBride**

**Zakuro - Learning to Fall Martina McBride**

**Zamukie – Rebel Bryan Adams**

**Kisshu – Your Man Josh Turner**

**Shara – Wearing White Martina McBride**

**Keiichiro – Stand by You Carrie Underwood (not the original artist but whatever)**

**Ryou – I Swear** **John Michael Montgomery**

**Pudding – I Wonder Kelly Pickler**

**Iggy – Heaven Must be Missing You ****Mark McGuinn**

**Tart – Here I Am Bryan Adams**

**Pai – In Your Heart Cheryl Wheeler**

**Koru – Don't Take the Girl Tim McGraw**

**Kioko - **The Best Day Taylor Swift

**Cy – If You Don't Mean It Dean Geyer**

**Ichigo – Ashes Martina McBride**

**Mint – Nothing I've Ever Known Bryan Adams**

**Masaya - The Dance by Garth Brookes**

**And that's everyone.**

**Kioko: All right.**

**Cy: I guess that's everything.**

**Shara: See you guys!**

**Zamukie: 5 reviews, sorry nothing exciting happened!**

**Iggy: I like cake!**

**Koru: Do drugs!**

**Cy: Shut up both of you!**

**After the show:**

**Ryou and Shara: *making out***

**Iggy: *on the phone with Lovi***

**Kisshu and Ichigo: *disappeared, probably to a closet***

**Lettuce: *talking to Pudding and Tart***

**Masaya: *in fetal position in a corner***

**Keiichiro and Zakuro: *talking***

**Koru: *trying to hit on Mint***

**Kioko: So this show had been kinda lame today.**

**Cy: The karaoke thing was just a try, now we know it's bogus.**

**Zamukie: Whatever, I'm gonna go get a drink.**

**Kioko: I'll come too.**

**Cy: Have fun.**

**Pai: *walks up* So…**

**Cy: Thank you.**

**Pai: Huh?**

**Cy: For lying.**

**Pai: It's no big deal. *smirks* Absolutely nothing, eh?**

**Cy: Just because it didn't mean absolutely nothing doesn't mean that –**

**Pai: It doesn't matter, as long as it meant a little something, that's enough for now. **


	10. Yay for 10 Chapters!

**Iggy: And we're back!**

**Shara: Well, we're gonna get started right away, but first the poll for my little boy's name is up on Cy's profile!**

**Cy: And it's a blind poll, we wouldn't want the mom-or-dad-to-be looking, now would we?**

**Shara: What?!**

**Cy: It's not like you won't find out anyway.**

**Kioko: Well, onto the first review, Ryou?**

**Ryou This review is from Power-of all.**

Nice job with the story so far. Anyway...I don't really know if this is possible, but I guess that if it is, have Masaya make out with a cactus...for five minutes! Thats all...

**Cy: You're wimping out on us, what happened to those extreme dares?**

**Zamukie: You passed out for three days.**

**Cy: So what?**

**Zamukie: Never mind. Masaya, good news, you get to make-out with a cactus!**

**Masaya: Is that even possible?**

**Cy: Well, it can't kiss back, but you have make-out with it anyway.**

**Kioko: For 5 minutes.**

**Masaya: You guys suck!**

**Kioko, Shara, Cy, and Zamukie: *smile impishly and tilt heads slightly to the side* We know.**

**Masaya: *starts making out with cactus err… sort of* Ow!**

**Cy: Shut up no one cares.**

**Masaya: H-**

**Cy: Making out!**

**Masaya: *continues***

**Kioko: while he's pricking himself in the eye let's read the next review, Kish?**

**Kish: This is from Yellow-Ranger-Fan.**

YIPPY! YOU GUYS DID MY DARE!

More Dares...*tick-tock*...GOT IT!

Ichigo: eat your #1 least favorite fruit and ice cream

Pudding: eat pudding, and eat 10 pounds of sugar

Mint: Hmm... drink POP for a month and stay in a room with Pudding for 24 hours.

Zakuro: jump off a skyscraper

Lettuce: meet Will Smith in Hollywood!

Kisshu: Bathe in fish oil

Cy: Don't send anymore pain SHAME!

Pai: jump in a pool of whip cream

Tart: jump in a crocodile infested waters

That's all I have!

P.S Mint, good luck!

**Cy: We do all dares, at least all the ones that don't fall into the rated M category.**

**Shara: And even some that do.**

**Cy: Yes, well… Anyway Ichigo, what's your least favorite fruit?**

**Ichigo: Well, I'd have to say a lime.**

**Cy: Perfect, we have 2 dozen limes here, you have to eat them.**

**Ichigo: Why?  
**

**Cy: It's a dare.**

**Ichigo: You suck.**

**Zamukie: I know, what about your least favorite ice cream?**

**Ichigo: Sherbert.**

**Cy: We have a gallon of that for you too!**

**Ichigo: I hate you.**

**Cy: No you don't, you're just saying that to make me feel better. Well, start eating.**

**Ichigo: *starts to eat***

**Kish: You guys are cruel.**

**Hostesses: We know.**

**Shara: Well, the time has come to lock Pudding and Mint in a room for 24 hrs. While Pudding eats 10 lbs of pudding and sugar.**

**Pudding: Yippee, na no da!**

**Mint: That's not fair!**

**Cy and Zamukie: It's a dare *start laughing***

**Mint and Pudding get locked in a room**

**Iggy: What's so funny.**

**Cy and Zamukie: You wouldn't get it *continue laughing***

**Koru: Uh…I don't feel good.**

**Cy and Zamukie: Baby *laugh***

**Kioko: What the hell is so funny?**

**Cy and Zamukie: Whoa, Kioko! We'll tell you later. *laughter***

**Kioko: Fine, Zakuro, go sky diving.**

**Zakuro: Okay. *leaves to go skydiving**

**Shara: Lettuce, go meet Will Smith in Hollywood.**

**Lettuce: But I met him last week, he was our mentor on American Idol.**

**Cy And Zamukie: How?**

**Lettuce: I didn't quite get it either.**

**Cy and Zamukie: Whatever, anyway, what, I/Cy have/has to send the pain or people don't do dares or lie!**

**Shara: A dare is a dare.**

**Cy and Zamukie: Fine, but when people don't do dares don't come crying to us.**

**Shara: Kish! Bathe in fish oil!**

**Kish: What?**

**Cy and Zamukie: You heard her.**

**Kish: Fine, I'll be back! *goes and bathes in fish oil***

**Zakuro: *returns* That was amazing!**

**Cy and Zamukie: Says you.**

**Ichigo: When I went cliff diving I had the best time ever! Too much food!**

**Shara: Get over it, you have to finish it.**

**Cy and Zamukie: Hey, that was our line!**

**Shara: Oops, sorry.**

**Kioko: We have lines?**

**Cy: No, but that's**

**Zamukie: Something we would have said.**

**Shara: Anyway, we have a pool of whip cream with crocodiles in it, Pai and Tart get to go swimming in it.**

**Kioko: That's cold.**

**Cy: True,**

**Zamukie: But this is more fun.**

**Shara: Anyway, get going boys.**

**Pai: *shrugs and dives in***

**Tart: You can't make me, Cy can't send pain.**

**Cy: True,**

**Zamukie: But I can throw you in.**

**Tart: Fine *dives in***

**Kioko: Be careful!**

**Zamukie: I think Pai just got bitten.**

**Cy: He'll live.**

**Zamukie: You aren't worried, not even a little bit?**

**Cy: Nah, like I said, he'll be fine.**

**Zamukie: *rolls eyes* **

**Kish returns and Ichigo is done eating**

**Zamukie: Well, Pai and Tart get out!**

**Pai and Tart: *come out covered in whipped cream, Pai with a bite mark***

**Shara: You guys okay?**

**Tart: I'm fine.**

**Pai: I'm fine too *tries to take a step and falls over***

**Everyone: Pai! *crowd around him***

**Cy: Move over, give the man some breathing room.**

**Everyone: *move away***

**Cy: *walks up to Pai* Got bit by the one of the crocs?**

**Pai: *nods***

**Cy: *rolls up Pai's pant leg and gasps* This is a lot worse than I expected.**

**Shara: What?**

**Zamukie: Leave her to her work, this is serious.**

**Cy: Thank you. Now, let me tell you what I'm going to do. First, I've got to get this clean, then you have two options…**

**Zamukie: Well, while Cy is taking care of Pai we're going to go on with the show, don't worry, we'll keep you posted. Keiichiro, could you read the next review.**

**Keiichiro: Okay, this review is from A Vampy will Love you Forever previously Pai's Loner Girl.**

You want my opinion? O.O OK, well... I don't really give a sh*t...O.O Wow.. that's strange.. coming from me..O.O

**Zamukie: Wow, that is weird…**

**Shara: I think it's sweet, and it's great that she's getting over him.**

**Kioko: I don't think Jazz would appreciate us talking about her, so let's continue. Tart?**

**Tart: Sure, this review is from -**

**Noises heard from room that Mint and Pudding are locked in**

**Mint: Let me out! Let me out!**

**Cy: Someone shut her up!**

**Zamukie: Gladly, Mint, shut the hell up, Cy needs to keep Pai from dying!**

**Cy: It isn't that bad, just keep down.**

**Tart: This review is from Tomahawk 3.0**

Great stuff here!

okay, dares...

Cy: who else would you have sex with?

Zakuro: flirt with Pai in front of Cy. (rolls eyes)

you guys can still throws pies at me, and then I'll give you all candy to make you feel better towards me. XD

**Zamukie: Eh, Cy, anyone else you'd have sex with?**

**Cy: Absolutely not, now leave me alone.**

**Kioko: Uh, we're gonna hold off on the PaiXZakuro-ness for a while.**

**Iggy: Who wants to throw pie's at Tomahawk?**

**Koru: Why not?**

**Zamukie: He hasn't made you do anything god-awful, like have sex with someone, or sexually tease someone of the same gender. The invitation isn't open to you. *throws a pie a Tomahawk***

**Kioko: Cy, I know you said not to bug you, but should I throw a pie a Tomahawk for you?**

**Cy: Just a pie? Try a chainsaw! **

**Kioko: I'll take that as a yes *throws pie at Tomahawk for Cy***

**Cy: *stands up covered in blood*That should do it, now just take it easy.**

**Shara: No offense Cy, but you look really creepy covered in all that blood, could go take a shower?**

**Cy: Gladly. *helps Pai onto a chair and leaves to take a shower***

**Zamukie: Well, when Cy gets back we'll finish the dare.**

**Shara: Are you okay, Pai?**

**Pai: Thanks to Cy's medical expertise, yes.**

**Shara: That's not what I meant. I know Cy's a great physician, and that you're leg will heal soon.**

**Pai: Oh, that, yeah, I'm fine.**

**Zamukie: Are you sure?**

**Pai: Could you just drop it?**

**Zamukie: For now.**

**Cy: *returns* **

**Shara: Wow, that was fast.**

**Cy: Yeah, well, any way, what other stuff we got.**

**Shara: Uh, Zakuro, ready?**

**Zakuro: As ready as I'm ever going to be. *walks up to Pai* Pai-kun, you were **_**so**_** brave in that crocodile pit! *puts hand on his chest* You know, I love a man with scars.**

**Cy: *eye twitch that you really can't see cuz her eyes are always covered***

**Pai: That's very flattering, Zakuro, but… *looks at Cy***

**Zakuro: *walks away* Yeah, it was a dare.**

**Zamukie: Anyway, Pai, next review.**

**Pai: This is from Diet Coke Fanatic**

LOL! This is hilarious!

Iggy: Kiss Kioko, you obviously were made for each other.

Zamukie:You're my favorite character in this fic, apart from

Koru, I like him more, kiss Koru!

Ryou and Shara: Congrats! I hope you name him Cyan!

Cy: PaixCy! It's a new couple, I love it! Kiss!

Eh, those are all really lame, whatever. You guys rock!

**Zamukie: Yay for Iggy x Kioko – ness!**

**Kioko: And Koru x Zamukie – ness!**

**Shara: And Pai x Cy –ness!**

**Cy: Anyway, thanks for the compliment.**

**Shara: Iggy and Kioko, kiss!**

**Iggy: No way in hell! I have a girlfriend!**

**Cy: It's a dare, she can't get mad, cuz I will hurt you, not send the pain, but hurt you.**

**Iggy: *gulp* Fine. *starts to kiss Kioko***

**Kioko: *kisses back***

**Iggy and Kioko: *making out***

**Zamukie, Shara, and Cy: Kawaii!**

**Ryou: Hey. Mister I have a girlfriend, the dare was to kiss her, not make-out with her.**

**Iggy: *breaks away* Ah! I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have done that!**

**Kioko: *blushes* If she finds out I'll just tell her it was my fault…**

**Iggy: No, Kioko, you shouldn't have to.**

**Kioko: It won't change anything, she already hates me.**

**Iggy: Are you sure?**

**Kioko: *sighs* Uh-huh, but, you did, I mean, you did like it, right?**

**Iggy: *sighs* Yeah, I shouldn't, but yeah.**

**Kioko: Then that's all I wanted to know.**

**Zamukie Shara and Cy: Kawaii!**

**Kioko and Iggy: Shut up!**

**Cy: Anyway, Koru and Mukie?**

**Zamukie: No way in hell.**

**Koru: We hate each other!**

**Cy: It's a freakin' dare, get over it. Swallow your pride and kiss each other.**

**Zamukie and Koru: *grumbling* Fine**

**Koru: *kisses Zamukie***

**Zamukie: *kisses back***

**Zamukie: *shoves Koru away***

**Cy: Poor Koru, all he has are his drugs.**

**Shara: You guys weren't kidding when you said he was a drug addict?**

**Cy: No.**

**Zamukie: He really is.**

**Koru: It's true.**

**Zamukie: Anyway, Cy and Pai?**

**Cy: I'm not even going to argue, because I know if I did I'd lose. *walks over to Pai and kisses him***

**Pai: *kisses back***

**Cy: *pulls away* Satisfied? We've now had hostess match making. Zakuro, next review.**

**Zakuro: This is from Winged Black Angel**

Hehe, This is really funny XD  
anyway, My name is Toffee.. HI O.O

Pai: You know, you actually have more fangirls than Kishu. Its true, I did a survey XD How does that make you feel?  
Cy: Hiya! *Gives Cookiez* ^^  
Shara and Ryou: Congragulations! Are you guys still looking for a name? how about.. Hideki? I dunno xP  
Ichigo: How do you feel about Global Warming?  
Other Hostesses: *Gives passes to Theme parks* ENJOY XD

Baai Baai o.

**Zamukie: So, Pai, did you know you have more fangirls than Kish?**

**Pai: *bored* I had no clue.**

**Shara: Don't you care?**

**Pai: No.**

**Cy: Thanks, Toffee, at least someone isn't obsessed with Pai x Cy.**

**Zamukie: Jazz isn't either.**

**Cy: I know, I'm not saying everyone is, but it seems to be a popular pairing among our readers.**

**Shara: Thank you!!! I'll force Cy to add it to the poll!**

**Cy: So, Ichigo, what's your opinion on global warming?**

**Ichigo: It's awful! It will kill all the animals and that means us to!**

**Cy: Okay, Shara, Kioko, and Zamukie, here are passes to a theme park from Toffee.**

**Other Hostesses: Thank you, Toffee!**

**Iggy and Koru: What about us?**

**Cy: It said hostesses not hosts, bakas.**

**Zamukie: Seriously. **

**Shara: Well, that's all!**

**Zamukie: Anyway, we'll see you soon, hopefully.**

**Kioko: Remember to vote!**

**After the show:**

**Everyone else: *doing something* (meaning they don't the scene about to happen)**

**Cy: *walks over to Pai* *whispered* I guess we're even.**

**Pai: Yeah right, I owe you. **

**Cy: Don't think about that too seriously.**

**Pai: I know.**

**Cy: If you're in any pain just let me know and I'll find you a pain killer.**

**Pai: No offense, Cy, but every type of medicine you gave me tasted awful.**

**Cy: Medicine has to take bad, otherwise people would get sick just to have the medicine and no one would be healthy, not to mention they'd all be addicted to the drug. Besides, you didn't fell a thing during that, did you?**

**Pai: No, and I thank you for it, for my life.**

**Cy: It wasn't life threatening, yet.**

**Pai: You didn't see that coming, did you?**

**Cy: See what?**

**Pai: The bite?**

**Cy: No, I didn't, and I didn't take Mukie seriously either. Normally she would do something like that to try to get a reaction out of me.**

**Pai: I believe that.**

***later***

**Kioko: So what was up with that thing that you and Mukie were doing***

**Cy: It was just a little joke. Two of my uncles talk like that, and Mukie and I always joke that we run on the same brain waves, so we thought we'd give it a try. We laughed cuz neither of us actually thought that we'd be able to do it.**

**Kioko: Oh.**

**Cy: You know, I probably shouldn't tell you this, but Iggy's thinking about breaking up with Lovi.**

**Kioko: *nervously and blushing* So? Why would I care?**

**Cy: We all know you like him. Anyway, I would go on like you don't know he's going to break up with her, my telling you this is wrong. As long as you don't act on this information they should still break-up.**

**Kioko: *hugs* Thanks, Cy.**

**Cy: Anytime.**

**Kioko: You know, it's not like anyone's getting in the way of you and Pai?**

**Cy: Yes, Kioko, but there is no me and Pai, any romantic action was a dare.**

**Kioko: Uh-huh, sure.**

**Cy: Get over it, that is one pairing I won't let happen.**

**Kioko: Someone won't say she's in love.**

**Cy: Yeah, I can think of one.**

**Kioko: I can think of two.**

**Cy: I won't say it because I'm not. Mukie is just being stubborn.**

**Kioko: Sure, sure.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cy: And we're back.**

**Shara: How's the poll going?**

**Cy: The reason it's a blind poll so you don't know. But seriously people, you need to vote more, we only have two people who have.**

**Zamukie: Well, anyway, we're going to hop right into this. Keiichiro?**

**Keiichiro: This review is from Yellow-Ranger-Fan**

AWESOME CHAPTER!

I love doing dares!

Mint: How was your time with Pudding?

Ichigo: Throw up on Cy! *evil eyes*

Cy: send pain to everyone in the room excpet the Mews (THEY DONT DESERVE IT!)

Lettuce :do you like Will Smith

That's all I have

P.S: Pudding, do you like sugar?

**Cy: So, Mint, did you enjoy your time with Pudding.**

**Mint: *eyes widen* Never again.**

**Zamukie: Hey, Ichigo, are you feeling any better?**

**Ichigo: No, my stomach is really upset. I ate wwwaaayyy too much, Nya!**

**Shara: Maybe you'd feel better if you threw up.**

**Ichigo: That's disgusting!**

**Kioko: Well, if you did it on Cy, since she's the one that made you eat –**

**Ichigo: *smirks* That might be a little better.**

**Cy: Bring it on.**

**Ichigo: *barfs on Cy***

**Cy: That could be a hell of a lot worse *snaps and is clean***

**Zamukie: That was no fun.**

**Cy: Oh, this will be fun. *sends the pain to everyone but the mews this includes the hostesses cuz they are mews***

**Guys: *whimpering, screaming, and other signs of displeasure ***

**Girls except for Mint and Cy: Stop it!**

**Cy: * stops* You guys are no fun.**

**Shara: So? You're hurting someone I care about!**

**Cy: Come on, like you haven't seen me do this before.**

**Shara: I told you to stop then too.**

**Cy: Whatever, moving on. Lettuce, do you like Will Smith?**

**Lettuce: He was funny, but I don't really know him. He's a good actor.**

**Zamukie: Good enough. Pudding, you like sugar, right?**

**Pudding: Ye-es, na no da!**

**Shara: That was a trifle obvious. Anyway, Kish, next review.**

**Kish: This review is from A Vampy will Love You Forever.**

I got over Pai two days ago..o.o But.. I'll always keep this! XD *holds up Pai's shirt* XD And my plushies

**Shara: Aw! That's so kawaii!**

**Zamukie: Hai!**

**Cy: While you guys think everything is kawaii, yes, that is.**

**Kioko: The next review is from Toffee.**

Yola XD  
Hostesses: Your all welcome XD  
Hosts: Meh. I gave away all my passes, but I have lots of silly string left *hands Silly String* HAVE A SILLY STRING WAR!! XD  
Mint: Do you have feelings for Masaya?  
Cactus: Are you disgusted that Masaya made out with you? Can you even reply to this question?  
Pai and Cy: *Hugs* HI XD Dont tell the Host's but I have two free pases to New Zealand (dont ask how I got them), AND I'M GIVING THEM TO YOU CAUSE YOU REWL XD *Looks around, and then whispers* While your there, do me a favor a write a report on New Zealand, I need it for homework -.-" PASSES ARE FOR 3 CHAPTERS =]  
All: Now that Cy is gone.. EVERYONE PLAY HIDE AND SEEK XD

Yea.. I'm out of dares now XD  
Laterz  
-Toffee

**Iggy: Even better! *shoots Koru with silly string ***

**Koru: This is war! *war begins ***

**Cy: So, Mint, do you have feelings for Masaya?**

**Mint: Well, I thought that might be starting to, but then Tomahawk came along, and he's sooo much more amazing.**

**Zamukie: Kawaii! So, we still have the cactus that Masaya made out with. Cy, could you tell us what it thought?**

**Cy: Well, sure, I guess. It wanted to stab itself and hoped it died.**

**Zamukie: He must be an awful kisser.**

**Cy: I'd rather not find out, I'll take the cactus' word for it, did you know we got a guy cactus?**

**Shara: Really?**

**Cy: Well, there's this special hospital in New Zealand, so, yeah, I'm gonna take Pai there. Bye! *leaves with Pai to New Zealand * Call me if you need me, always do your own homework and never ask anyone else to do it for you!**

**Zamukie: That was random.**

**Shara: Yeah.**

**Kioko: Well that leaves us one hostess down. **

**Shara: At least we can call her if we need her.**

**Zamukie: Yeah. Well, let's play hide and seek.**

**Koru: Sure, who's it?**

**Shara: Let's do teams, boys vs girls?**

**Iggy: Sounds good, the girls can hide first.**

**Boys: *start counting***

**Girls: *hide ***

**Iggy: Okay, so Kish find Ichigo. Tart, Pudding. Masaya, Lettuce. Koru, Mukie. Keiichiro, Zakuro. Ryou, Shara. I'll find Kioko, and whoever finds Mint finds Mint.**

**Koru: Sounds good, does anyone find it weird that there are almost the exact same number of boys and girls?**

**Iggy: Not really, and it technically is balanced cuz Mint has Tomahawk.**

**Koru: True.**

**Ryou: Shouldn't we get looking.**

**Iggy: Yeah, we'll meet back here in 30 minutes, or when we find whoever we come here. READY OR NOT, HERE WE COME!**

**Guys: *start looking* **

**30 minutes later**

**Iggy: The girls are really good at this, did anyone find any of them?**

**Koru: No.**

**Kish: Nope.**

**Masaya: Uh-uh.**

**Ryou: No luck.**

**Keiichiro: No.**

**Tart: No-o-o.**

**Iggy: Not even one of the other girls by accident?**

**Guys: No.**

**Iggy: Another 30 minutes?**

**Guys: Sure.**

**30 minutes later**

**Koru: I think we should just give up.**

**Iggy: No! We won't give them that satisfaction!**

**Ryou: Dude, we've been at this for an hour and found no one. We've gotta forfeit.**

**Masaya: Yeah, we suck at this.**

**Tart: Yeah, Iggy.**

**Keiichiro: I can't believe we haven't found any of them.**

**Iggy: Fine. OLY-OLY-OXEN-FREE!**

**Girls: *appear * **

**Pudding: Finally, na no da!**

**Zamukie: You guys suck at this.**

**Koru: Yeah…**

**Shara: Anyway, it's your turn to hide!**

**Ryou: But we lost.**

**Lettuce: So?**

**Kioko: It's no fun if you're just stuck in one spot for an hour and don't even get a chance to look for anyone!**

**Iggy: What the hell? Let's go.**

**Girls: *start counting***

**Guys: *go hide***

**Kioko: So, we all know the plan?**

**Girls: Hai.**

**2 minutes later**

**Kioko: You guys **_**really**_** are terrible.**

**Zamukie: Tell me about it. Really, they couldn't find us in an hour when we were in this room and we found them in two minutes all over the house.**

**Koru: You were all in here?**

**Ichigo: Hai!**

**Kioko: Wasn't it obvious?**

**Guys: No!**

**Ichigo: You're really awful at hide and seek.**

**Kish: Or you girls are just really good.**

**Girls: Nah!**

**Kioko: Anyway, Iggy, next review?**

**Iggy: This review is from Tomahawk 3.0**

-stands here covered in pie- I hate pie. -_-

anyways, dares.

Cy: if you had your way, would guys folk to you, or ignore you?

Mint: Go on a long, detailed date with me. :D

Ichigo: ...thinking...thinking...I got it! have Kish make out with you! XD

that is all for now. :D

**Kioko: Sorry, bout that, it's just, you know Cy…**

**Shara: Well, Mint, Tomahawk is going to take you on a date for the rest of the evening, you'll have to tell us about it when you get back. **

**(Tomahawk, if you'd like to tell us anything you had in mind we'll spice it up in the flashback)**

**Mint: Yay! *leaves***

**Zamukie: That is so lame, Kisshu and Ichigo had sex, we know that they're in love, besides they never stop making out after the show, now, if it was like Lettuce and Masaya, who aren't together, that'd be different.**

**Shara: Come on, it's fine. Ichigo and Kish, start making out.**

**Ichigo and Kish: *making out***

**Kioko: Well, while they're doing that, we're going to give Cy a call while she's in New Zealand, and we'll find out. *calls Cy***

**Cy: *laughs* What's up, Kioko?**

**Kioko: Uh, never mind. So, Tomahawk has a question for you.**

**Cy: *whispers* Stop that! *normal* Shoot.**

**Kioko: Uh, well he asked if, and this is a direct quote, "if you had your way, would guys folk to you, or ignore you?"**

**Cy: I think he went flock, and ignore, defiantly.**

**Kioko: Uh, well that's all.**

**Cy: Bye! *hangs up***

**Zamukie: What**

**Shara: the**

**Kioko: hell**

**Iggy: I have no clue, Cy doesn't laugh at just anything.**

**Ichigo: You guys no her better than we do, but I don't think that Pai and her are in a hospital.**

**Zakuro: Try a hotel, at least that's what I would guess from the giggling.**

**Zamukie: But Cy *flabbergasted-ness***

**Kioko: Can't stand any form of romance?!**

**Iggy: Seriously**

**Koru: Yeah…**

**Shara: Again, you guys no her better, but I think Zakuro might be right.**

**Zamukie: All of that aside, we have another review… Koru?**

**Koru: Sure. This is from Diet Coke Fanatic.**

Awesome-ness! Awesome-ness!

Cy: Hmm... make-out with Pai!!!

Iggy: Break-up with Lovi!!!! She is evil because she is keeping you from being wiht Kioko!!!!!

Koru: I demand that you and Zamukie go to the closet!

Eh, I should probably do something with the cannon characters...

Lettuce: Admit your love for...Masaya!!!

Zakuro: I think that you and Kisshu are better than you with Keiichiro or Ichigo with Kisshu.

Eh, that's all.

**Kioko: We'll call Cy at the end of tis review.**

**Zamukie: Iggy! Fanatic doesn't like Lovi, and says you have to break-up with her!**

**Iggy: No way in hell!**

**Shara: You made out with another girl**

**Zamukie: And admittedly liked it more than when you make out with Lovi.**

**Iggy: I said I liked it, not that I liked it more!**

**Zamukie and Shara: Well, you did, didn't you?**

**Iggy: That's beside the point.**

**Zamukie and Shara: Kawaii!**

**Kioko: You don't have to break up with her, not until you're ready.**

**Iggy: I mean, I'd been thinking about it, but – **

**Shara: Then this dare is a sign!**

**Zamukie: You two were destined to break-up!**

**Kioko: You guys are insane, fate, psh!**

**Zamukie: Shush, Kioko, we're trying to get you a boyfriend.**

**Kioko: I don't want one if it means hurting someone else!**

**Shara: That's really sweet!**

**Iggy: Yeah, and you know, I think I will break-up with Lovi.**

**Kioko: I know there was a dare , but Iggy, really-**

**Iggy: Well, you see, there's this other girl that I kinda like.**

**Kioko: *touched* Really?**

**Iggy: Yep **

**Iggy and Kioko: *kiss***

**Shara and Zamukie: Aww! Kawaii!**

**Shara: Now it's your turn for some romance, Mukie.**

**Mukie: Absolutely not!**

**Iggy: I gotta go meet Lovi, ya know, to break up with her. But, Mukie, just suck it up, you don't get choice, just like Cy didn't. *leaves***

**Zamukie: You guys suck, this isn't fair!**

**Kioko: He has a point, Cy is really the one in control here, and she got no choice, you kinda have to.**

**Shara: There's no kinda about it.**

**Koru: And if we both object?**

**Kioko: You get no choice, besides that, you're constantly trying to have sex with any girl you come across.**

**Koru: Yeah, but the ones I actually sleep with agree to it. I don't rape anyone.**

**Kioko: That's a shock.**

**Koru: Well, the point is, if Mukie doesn't want to have sex with me, we won't.**

**Zamukie: *confused* You mean that?**

**Koru: Yep, if you wanted to, or at least were willing to put up with the dare that would be different.**

**Zamukie: Well, they kinda have a point, so, I guess what I'm trying to say is that we should do it.**

**Koru: Are you sure?**

**Zamukie: Yes, now let's hurry before I change my mind. **

**Koru and Zamukie: *enter closet***

**Kioko: Aw, that was beyond Koru's maturity!**

**Shara: Well, I guess while those two are having fun we should move on.**

**Kioko: I feel bad for Lettuce-oneechan!**

**Shara: Me too, she has to tell the tree-hugger she loves him!**

**Lettuce: What?**

**Shara: I know, it's awful.**

**Kioko: It's not a phrase to be thrown around, but**

**Shara: It's a dare, you can take it back just after you say it.**

**Masaya: Or she can say it and I can just know it's a dare.**

**Kioko: That works too.**

**Lettuce: Aoyama-san, I love you. It was a dare, I don't mean it!**

**Masaya: I know.**

**Shara: Moving on, Zakuro, we have a Zakuro x Kish fan. What do you think about that?**

**Zakuro: I don't even know how that pairing started, I'm completely happy with Keiichiro and I have every reason to believe that Kish and Ichigo are happy to together.**

**Kish: Hai!**

**Shara: Aw! I like that pairing though, not that the ones that we have aren't good, but I still like the Zakuro x Kish pairing.**

**Kioko: Zakuro x Pai, Kish x Ichigo.**

**Shara: We could get into some serious pairing debates.**

**Kioko: Probably. Well, someone else call Cy this time.**

**Shara: Is there really a point, it's not like we'll be able to tell, they'renot here, we can't see it, and hearing it, ew!**

**Kioko: Yeah, well that's all, I guess.**

**Shara: Yep. It's scary that we're the only two host/hostesses that aren't busy at the moment. Vote on Cy's profile!**

**Kioko: Yeah. 5 reviews!**

**Shara and Kioko: See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Zamukie: And we're back!**

**Kioko: Well, most of us, Cy and Pai are still somewhere in New Zealand.**

**Shara: But the rest of us are still here and able to do whatever the hell it is you ask!**

**Zamukie: Sorry we took forever to update!**

**Iggy: I broke up with Lovi!**

**Koru: We know that!**

**Kioko: So, Mukie?**

**Zamukie: My mouth is shut, if they ask, it's one thing, with you, it's a different matter entirely.**

**Kioko: Well, whatever. Let's get started, Kish?**

**Kish: This review is from Jazz.**

Wait... . I can't live with Pai... I love him again.. sorry Cy

**Zamukie: Uh-oh.**

**Shara: Here comes trouble for Cy.**

**Kioko: I wonder how she'll take this.**

**Koru: You guys know that they aren't officially together yet, right?**

**Zakuro: They may as well be.**

**Kioko: Yeah… anyway, Keiichiro?**

**Keiichiro: The next review is from Power-of-all.**

Hello again, so is Cy ready for extreme dares? If not, take this (hands over some Mew Aqua) There, that should help anyone who dies.

*Ichigo, climb to the roof of the building and jump off.  
*Ryou, eat some jello that Ichigo made  
*Kish, fight to the death with Pai  
*Pai, fight with Kish while trying to save Ichigo (good luck)

If Cy is feeling like it, make a HUGE deadly, trap filled maze that everyone must go through, except you of course.

If not, then have everyone sit down and have a gladiator match.

**Shara: Well, hopefully Cy can manage this long distance.**

**Kioko: Ichigo, before you jump off of a building could you make some jello?**

**Ichigo: I'm not a very good cook.**

**Zamukie: Yeah, but Ryou has to eat jello that you made.**

**Ichigo: I guess I could *leaves to make jello***

**Zamukie: Well, a Pai and Kish to the death fight is kind of hard to do without Pai being here.**

**Shara: Well, maybe Cy and Pai could make a guest appearance just for now.**

**Kioko: Well, it isn't my turn to call her.**

**Zamukie: I'll do it. *calls Cy***

**Cy: *groggy* Hello?**

**Zamukie: You sound tired.**

**Cy: Considering it's 4 o' clock in the morning…**

**Zamukie: Oh, well, could you and Pai make a guest appearance in this chapter?**

**Cy: Appearance, or we actually need to be there?**

**Zamukie: Pai needs to be here, we just kinda need some sorcery.**

**Cy: I'll make an appearance, Pai will actually be there. *snaps and Pai appears and a sort-of holograph of Cy appears* **

**Zamukie: Wow, you really look like you're here.**

**Cy: I'm not, it's just an impression of me, now what do you need us for?**

**Ichigo: I'm back with the jello!**

**Zamukie: Great, Ryou eat it.**

**Cy: Mukie, you're getting sidetracked.**

**Zamukie: Sorry, there might be a revival necessary, and soon we'll need a maze with death traps.**

**Cy: Power-of-all is back.**

**Kioko: Yep, so Pai and Kish have to fight to the death and Ichigo is going to jump off a near-by building, Pai has to save her while fighting Kish.**

**Cy: Pai has to save her? Not Kish?**

**Kioko: That was the dare.**

**Cy: All right, so Pai and Kish, to the death!**

**Pai and Kish begin fighting while Ichigo climbs a building**

**Pai: This is one of the dumbest dares ever.**

**Kish: Tell me about it, we shouldn't be fighting over nothing, we're comrades.**

**Pai: Yes, but, this entertains some people, should we shout random curses at each other?**

**Kish: What the hell? You bastard!**

**Pai: Whoreson!**

**Kish; *stops in mid-air * What?**

**Pai: Son of a whore.**

**Kish: Oh, you said it too fast**

**Ichigo: Ah!**

**Kish: Your up * throws a punch***

**Pai: *dodges and catches Ichigo * There you go *sets her down ***

**Kioko: Would you two just kill each other already?**

**Pai and Kish: *shrug ***

**Kish: throws sword at Pai's head**

**Pai: *barely dodges and shocks Kish with lightening from fan ***

**Kish: * smirks* You're good, but not good enough *throws sword at his head ***

**Pai: *catches and smiles* I think I just bested you, my friend *stabs Kish in the groin* **

**Ichigo: Kishu!**

**Cy: *smirks and claps* Nice fight. *snaps and Kish is alive and healthy***

**Kish: Good fight.**

**Pai: Yeah.**

**Cy: Neither of you would last a second against me.**

**Koru: That's a fight I'd like to see, you against Pai and Kishu.**

**Cy: I could take out all of your aliens, without using any sorcery or even breaking a sweat.**

**Zamukie: Cy, I know you're good with your staff, but really.**

**Cy: *laughs* Who said anything about using my staff? No, I'll use a sword and throwing knifes.**

**Zamukie: Do they even have any training with those weapons?**

**Cy: They can use their customary attacks.**

**Ryou: Someone's a little cocky.**

**Cy: *smirks* You've obviously never seen me fight without my staff.**

**Ryou: No, then again, you did punch me on a number of occasions, and you can hit, but that's not enough.**

**Cy: You're an idiot, I suppose we should move onto the maze. *snaps and a giant maze appears everyone starting at a different point* Rules are simple, you find me, somewhere towards the center of the maze, you get out. This maze is deadly, I hope you all have weapons, or can run. Most importantly, I hope you know how to think in tight situations. If you die, I'll revive you and take you out of the maze.**

**Zamukie: Don't you think this is a bit much Cy?**

**Cy: Not at all, I'm just following orders, now have fun, oh, and to avoid hurting the baby Shara's gonna sit this one out.**

**10 minutes later**

**Cy: Well, all but three people have died, no one has found me. Don't worry if you're still in there and worried, they all have been revived, as promised.**

**10 more minutes**

**Cy: Well, I'm impressed, Ryou and Zamukie remain.**

**Shara and Koru: *acting really tense***

**Cy: So, do either of you wish to forfeit?**

**Zamukie: No way in hell, I have fought off all kinds of ungodly monsters, answered impossible riddles, and much more, no way in hell am I giving up.**

**Ryou: Me either, I'm not gonna be beat by a –ah! *dies***

**Cy: Well, Mukie, you're the last one standing. Still gonna try to find me?**

**Zamukie: Of course, we run on the same brain waves, remember?**

**Cy: Then how come you haven't found me yet?**

**Zamukie: I've been a bit preoccupied.**

**10 minutes later**

**Cy: Congratulations Mukie, you found me.**

**Zamukie: Did you ever doubt that I would?**

**Cy: No.**

**Zamukie: Well, that's all from Power-of-all.**

**Cy: Well, Pai and I are gonna go if there's nothing more.**

**Kioko: We had a dare earlier for you two to make out.**

**Cy: *shrugs* Since I'm not here Pai won't feel anything.**

**Shara: That's fine.**

**Cy and Pai: *start making out***

**Shara: So our next review is from Pure-Pure Catnip.**

Hahahaha!! Hey, everyone!! Sorry i haven't reviewed...-_- I got grounded.

ANYWAYS i'm feeling evil today...*does crazy Light Yagami laugh* Wait...Maybe I've just been watching too much Death Note 0_0

Ok, so here are some dares!

Kishu, Pai and Taruto: You are all aware that your all named after earth desserts, right? How did you grow up on another planet and manage to accomplish that?

Zakuro, Minto, Retasu and Ryou: We all know Ichigo's got some major cat symptoms. Have you guys ever had animal symptoms?

Kishu: Dude. Are you REALLY gonna let Pai get more fangirls then you? Do something smexy to win 'em back!!

Ryou: *grins evilly* I dare you to stay Alto for exactly 11 minutes.

OH and a name! How about Mika for a girl? It means "New Moon."

Ok that's all for now~ I'll be back-WITH A VENGEANCE! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough cough* Right...way too much Death Note.

**Zamukie: So Kish, and Tart, you guys know that you share a name with some ah-mazing Earth desserts?**

**Aliens(not including hosts) : Hai**

**Kioko: How did your parents manage that? **

**Pai: *stops making out with Cy* My dad was a scientist studying Earth, one of his partners recreated pie, so yeah.**

**Kioko: That's a bit extensive**

**Cy: I can't hold this up anymore, we're gone.**

**Cy and Pai: *vanish***

**Kish: Well, I didn't know until I came to Earth that there's a dessert quiche, and I don't have a clue how my parents managed that.**

**Tart: I don't know, I know about tarts now, but my parents just stuck with a common name on our planet.**

**Shara: Tart is a common name?**

**Aliens (this time including hosts): Hai.**

**Zamukie: If they got dessert names by chance, how come you two don't have have dessert names?**

**Iggy: I don't know, personally, my father hated me, and if the father says a different name than the mother you get the name the father says. My mom wanted to****name me ****Chokoreeto, you know, chocolate.**

**Koru: I like your name now, I think you would have been screwed for life if you were named Chokoreeto.**

**Iggy: No one asked you.**

**Koru: Well, my name means black, which I haven't figured out yet, and that's just cuz my parents were living on Earth, in Japan.**

**Kioko: I didn't know that!**

**Koru: Yeah, my grandfather was sent on a mission down here and after he was done, he stayed.**

**Kioko: Was your grandma with him on the mission?**

**Koru: Yeah, but she went back to our planet after my dad was born.**

**Zamukie: What about your mom?**

**Koru: She was human.**

**Aliens: What?!**

**Koru: Yeah, obviously I take after my dad, but I'm half-human.**

**Cy's Voice (CV): So I'm not the only half-breed here.**

**Zamukie: Huh?**

**CV: I'm half-wolf.**

**Kioko: What, isn't your DNA-**

**CV: Yes, a fox and bat, I don't mean fused with. I mean it is, and has been since I was born. My mother was wolf.**

**Kioko: Then how do you show up, and how did you become human?**

**CV: *chuckle* My mother turned into a human, but she was still a wolf.**

**Kioko: Well, if she gave birth to you as a human, and she, ya know, when she was human, I think that makes you human.**

**CV: Maybe in your world.**

**Zamukie: No wonder you can stand being alone for all these years.**

**CV: Well, I think I'll be going.**

**Zamukie: Am I the only one creeped out at how she can just drop in on us.**

**Kioko: No.**

**Zamukie: Good.**

**Shara: So, Zakuro, Mint, Lettuce, and Ryou, Ichigo has some major cat habits, what about you guys?**

**Zakuro: Yeah, not nearly to her extent, but yes.**

**Mint: Not really.**

**Lettuce: No.**

**Ryou: Not really.**

**Shara: That's not what Silver said.**

**Ryou: H-how do you know about her?**

**Shara: She's my cousin.**

**Ryou: So you know about-**

**Shara: Of course I do, silly. Anyway, she said you always had this cat-like grace about you, even when you were little.**

**Ryou: You aren't mad? That's different.**

**Shara: Of course not, and I don't see how.**

**Zamukie: Look at Ichigo, she has no cat-like grace, at all.**

**Shara: That is true.**

**Zamukie: Kish, dude, are you really gonna let Pai have more fangirls than you?**

**Kish: As long as I've got my one girl they can all switch to Pai. *kisses Ichigo on the cheek***

**Girls: Aw! That was so sweet!**

**Zamukie: You still have to do something smexy.**

**Kioko: Smexy?**

**Zamukie: That's how the dare was worded.**

**Kish: *takes off shirt* Will that do?**

**Zamukie: Sure!**

**Koru: Hey!**

**Zamukie: If you want me to stare at you you could try doing something like that.**

**Koru: You'd just tell me I'm blinding you.**

**Zamukie: I would not!**

**Kioko: That's what you did last time.**

**Zamukie: There was a different… relationship status then.**

**Iggy: True, very true.**

**Zamukie: Anyway, I guess that's all.**

**Shara: Yep, vote for a name!**

**Kioko: 5 reviews!**

**Koru: See ya!**

**Iggy: I like toast, but not the evil kind!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shara: Sorry we took so long to update!**

**Kioko: Yeah, uber uber sorry!**

**Zamukie: So, we're gonna get rolling right away. Kish?**

**Kish: This review is from Power-of-all.**

I got my cheap laugh off of having Pai save Ichigo. Awsome story by the way.

Now, on to the dares...

If Pai is done living, or not, KILL HIM via lightning strike. Ironic way to die. Now thinking about it, eveybody die in a ironic way. If you don't have enough power to bring them all back to life Cy, then use some mew aqua to bring them back.

**Iggy: This should be fun.**

**Koru: It also means Cy and Pai have to come back.**

**Hostesses minus Cy: It's your turn, boys!**

**Iggy: Okay, I'll call her, it's no big deal. *calls Cy***

**Cy: *groggily* Do you guys always have to call in the middle of the night?**

**Iggy: Yep, so we need you and Pai to come back for awhile.**

**Cy: We'll be there. *hangs up***

**Cy and Pai arrive**

**Cy: What is it, I'm tired?**

**Zamukie: Well, Power-of-all –**

**Cy: Say no more, I got it. And I should have the strength. **

**Pai: *gets stuck by lightning***

**Ichigo: *gets attacked by a kitten and dies***

**Tart: *gets killed by Pudding***

**Zakuro: *gets mauled by wolves***

**Pudding: *eats too much sugar and has a heart attack from sugar rush***

**Keiichiro: *dies from food poisoning***

**Ryou: *gets eaten by a cat***

**Kish: *eats Quiche and suddenly dies***

**Zamukie: *gets murdered by ninjas* (alas, betrayed by her own kind)**

**Kioko: *dies in a fire* (poor Kioko, gone just like her parents)**

**Iggy: *goes deaf and commits suicide* (Cuz he can't hear music no more)**

**Koru: *has a seizure and dies from substance abuse* (I warned him about that)**

**Cy: *snaps and everyone is alive again***

**Cy: Okay, so will that be all, can we go back to New Zealand seeing how this is the last Chapter we're there?**

**Zamukie: Okay, see you!**

**Cy and Pai leave.**

**Kioko: Next review, Keiichiro?**

**Keiichiro: this review is form Toffee**

QUICK, THE SWINE FLU'S IN NEW ZEALAND, WE MUST HELP CY-CHAN.. and Pai, I suppose,BUT MOSTLY CY-CHAN!!  
*Travels to New Zealand*  
*Brings back Cy*  
I GOT HER!! *Hugs Cy*  
Oops, forget Pai.  
Tart, Kish, Iggy, Koru: GO BACK AND GET PAI!!  
Shara and Ryou: I like the name Mika, IMA VOTE NOW XD  
Hmm.. EVERYONE DANCE XD

All me got, Byee Bye!

--Toffee

**Cy is brought back by Toffee because of Swine Flu**

**Toffee: I GOT HER!! *hugs Cy* Oops, I forgot Pai.**

**Cy: Tart, Kish, Iggy, and Koru, if you'd be so kind as to go get Pai I'd appreciate that.**

**Aliens minus Pai: Okay *teleport and return 30 seconds later with Pai***

**Sahara: Thank you! We really need people to vote!**

**Everyone: *starts to dance***

**Cy: We probably should read the next review.**

**Kioko: *gets tossed and caught by Iggy* But this is fun!**

**Cy: *stops music* Back to work!**

**Zamukie: Okay, Pai, next review.**

**Pai: This review is from Tomahawk.**

why wasn't I in this?

**Zamukie: Uh, oops. I knew part of the show had been wiped out when we transferred the file, but I thought I fixed it, Sorry, computers aren't my thing.**

**Cy: *sighs* I guess that's my fault for not checking. Sorry, we'll get your review from last time and get straight to it.**

yeah, well. OK, the date thing. "we went to a romantic dinner, went to a movie, stopped by the carnival and went on the Farris wheel. stopped at her place where she showed me her room. had a kiss goodnight, and that was it." you may spice it up.

now, dares:

Cy: make out with the guy you like best. :D

Ichigo: have more sex with Kish.

Ryou: watch them have sex.

that is all.

**Zamukie: So, Mint, what was your date with Tomahawk like, flashback please!**

**Mint: Okay **

**~flashback time~**

**Tomahawk: Konichiwa, Mint-san.**

**Mint: *nods head* Tomahawk. So where are we going?**

**Tomahawk: I was thinking we'd grab dinner and a movie. Maybe go to the carnival in town.**

**Mint: *Smiles* Sounds like fun!**

**Tomahawk: *Holds car door open for her* I'm glad.**

**Mint: *enters car***

**Tomahawk: *gets in driver's seat***

**Mint: So, were are we going for dinner?**

**Tomahawk: I was thinking Rapongi.**

**Mint: That's really expensive, are you sure?**

**Tomahawk: Only the best for my Tori-chan.**

**Mint: *blushes* Arigato.**

**Tomahawk: *stops car gets out and opens Mints door***

**Mint: *exits car* Arigato.**

**Tomahawk: Your welcome *offers Mint his arm***

**Mint and Tomahawk enter the restaurant**

**Waiter: *disapprovingly* Do you have reservations? **

**Tomahawk: Yes, they're under the name Aizawa. **

**Waiter: Come this way *leads them to a window-side table with two candles on it* Your server will be with you in a minute.**

**Tomahawk: Thank you.**

**Waiter: *leaves***

**Mint: This is really nice.**

**Tomahawk: Like I said, only the best for my Tori-chan.**

**Mint: Thank you.**

**Tomahawk: You don't have to thank me, oh, you don't mind that I used your last name, do you?**

**Mint: Not at all!**

**Waiter #2: My name is Haruko and I'll be your server this evening. What would you fine young people like to drink?**

**Mint: I'll have an iced coffee.**

**Haruko: And the gentleman?**

**Tomahawk: Uh, I'll have the same.**

**Haruko: I'll be right back with those.**

**Mint: *giggles* New to this?**

**Tomahawk: Just a little.**

**Mint: So, what are looking at getting?**

**Tomahawk: I have no idea.**

**Mint: For a beginner I'd recommend just getting sushi.**

**Tomahawk: Thanks, what are you getting?**

**Mint: Im no beginner but I really like the sushi here.**

**Tomahawk: You wanna just split one?**

**Mint: Uh, have you seen the portion size here?**

**Tomahawk: Oh.**

**Mint: I don't mind, but you know, we'd each probably end up with one bite of food.**

**Tomahawk: We can save room for popcorn.**

**Mint: Okay, we'll get one.**

**Tomahawk: *smile gratefully* Thanks, Tori-chan.**

**Mint: No problem.**

**Haruko: *gives drinks* So what have you decided on?**

**Mint: We're just going to get a dragon roll to split.**

**Haruko: Okay. That'll be out as soon as possible. *leaves***

**Tomahawk and Mint make small talk while they wait and while the eat.**

**Haruko: I'll leave the bill here and whenever you're ready .**

**Tomahawk: I'll get that now. *looks at bill* Woah.**

**Haruko: First time?**

**Tomahawk: Yeah.**

**Mint: Do you want to go Swiss?**

**Tomahawk: No, I got it. *hands Haruko credit card***

**Haruko: *leaves***

**Mint: *kisses Tomahawks cheek* Thanks, that was great.**

**Tomahawk: *smiles* It's no big deal.**

**Haruko: Here you go, sir. Have a nice evening.**

**Tomahawk and Mint leave and go to movies.**

**Mint: What are we gonna see?**

**Tomahawk: Well, I was thinking The Soloist.**

**Mint: Cool, I really wanted to see that!**

**Tomahawk: Good. *purchase tickets and snacks and proceed to theatre***

**Mint and Tomahawk watched about half of the movie, the rest of the time they were, shall I say busy?**

**Mint: That was amazing.**

**Tomahawk: Yeah, you wanna hit the carnival?**

**Mint: *smiles* Sure.**

**Mint and Tomahawk get to the carnival**

**Tomahawk: So, what would you like to do first, my Tori-chan?**

**Mint: How about the Farris Wheel?**

**Tomahawk: Sounds good. *gets in line for ride***

**Mint: Tonight's been great.**

**Tomahawk: I'm glad you've had fun.**

**Both board Farris Wheel**

**Tomahawk: *puts arm around Mint***

**Mint: *smiles up at him***

**Tomahawk: *smiles back and kisses her forehead* I don't think I can live without you any longer.**

**Mint: Nor I you.**

**Tomahawk: *kisses Mint***

**Mint: *kisses back***

**Tomahawk and Mint left the carnival after that and Tomahawk took Mint home, and she showed him her room.**

**Mint: Tonight was great.**

**Tomahawk: It was supposed to be. You have a nice room, *joking* It's about the size of my house.**

**Mint: Well, you could stay awhile if you want.**

**Tomahawk: Do you really think your grandmother would approve?**

**Mint: Not in the slightest, but I don't care, and it's not like she has to know.**

**Tomahawk: And you're sure you don't care?**

**Mint: Positive.**

**~flashback interrupted~**

**Cy: And that stops there.**

**Mint: *blushes* Okay.**

**Shara: Sounds like you had fun.**

**Mint: *cheeks get redder* Y-yeah.**

**Kioko: So moving on, Cy make out with the guy you like the best.**

**Pai: *eyes gleam***

**Cy: Sheer nonsense, that was this is. *starts making out with Pai***

**Zamukie: While Cy's busy, Ichigo and Kisshu, have sex.**

**Iggy: Oh, and Ryou, you have to watch.**

**Ryou Ichigo and Kish: WHAT?!**

**Ryou: Absolutely not! Shara, darling, back me up on this!**

**Shara: Baby, I'm sorry. While I hate the idea too, a dares a dare on this show.**

**Ryou: *grumbling***

**Ichigo, Kish, and Ryou: *enter closet***

**Zamukie: tee hee, it seems Pai has grown on Cy.**

**Kioko: *smirks* It would seem so.**

**Shara: Shall we move on while we wait?**

**Koru. Sure Tart?**

**Tart this review is from Bloom Momomiya.**

Hahaha, I'm Bloom, and this story ish AWESOME! XD  
Anyway...

Ichigo and Ryou: CLOSET. NAO. (I can't believe this dare hasn't been done yet)  
Ryou: After you and Ichigo are done go on a date with me XD

uh, that's all I got. XD I LOVE THIS STORY THO! ^^

**Hosts and Hostesses that aren't preoccupied: Thank you!**

**Kioko: So, Ichigo and Ryou, in the closet, once they're done with their current activity.**

**Shara: I hate this!**

**Zamukie: Be strong, Shara.**

**Kioko: I somewhat know how you feel, I just don't think Iggy and Lovi ever had sex.**

**Shara: I guess.**

**Zamukie: So you did like him before!**

**Kioko: *blushes* So?**

**Iggy: Yeah, so?**

**Zamukie and Shara: Aw! How kawaii!**

**Kioko: *glares* Shut up! *looks at Cy and giggles***

**Zamukie and Shara: *quickly look at Cy then look away and smile***

**Iggy: Well, uh, while we're waiting this review is from AnnieAngle93.**

Lol!  
This is really funny!  
Okay...uhm...Got it!

Please don't kill me for this!  
Everyone: I dare you to...be nice to Masaya!  
Masaya: This does not give you the right to be a jerk though!

Also this is mostly for the guys (but the girls can answer to!)  
Have any of you cried, as in burst into tears? (Looks at everyone meaningfully)

That's all I can think of for now.  
Bye! :) ;)

**Koru: That dare sucks!**

**Zamukie: Well, it's not like we're mean to him without being provoked… most of the time**

**Shara: Whatever, uh, Masaya, you look, uh, good.**

**Masaya: You mean that?**

**Shara: Due to the dare I have to say yes.**

**Zamukie: I wonder if ignoring counts as being nice.**

**Kioko: For you, sure. For the rest of us, who don't kill people we don't like, no.**

**Zamukie: Sweet.**

**Kish, Ichigo, and Ryou return.**

**Ryou: *to Shara* What's with those two? *points to Cy and Pai***

**Shara: Dare, speaking of those, ugh! I can't say it! This is screwed up!**

**Ryou: What?**

**Zamukie: You, Ichigo, closet.**

**Ryou and Ichigo: WHAT?!?!?! NO WAY!!! **

**Kioko: As much as I feel bad for Shara and Kish, you have to.**

**Ryou: No!**

**Ichigo: I won't!**

**Zamukie: Haven't we all been through this before…?**

**Ryou and Ichigo: *panic* Fine. This is dumb! *enter closet***

**Shara: *sobbing* This is so not right!**

**Kish: *puts arm around Shara comfortingly* I don't like this either.**

**Shara: *cries on Kish's shoulder***

**Zamukie: Poor Shara!**

**Kioko: I know, and I feel bad for Kish too.**

**Kish: Thanks, having to deal with this and having to go through the disturbing-ness of having your girl friends boss watch you have sex sucks.**

**Zamukie: *shudders* Ugh, that had to have been awkward.**

**Koru: Are Cy and Pai going to stop?**

**Zamukie: Who cares?**

**Kioko: Seriously, if Pai makes Cy happy, for whatever reason, then let 'em make out. Cy hasn't been too happy in a long time.**

**Zamukie: Yeah, so guys, have you ever cried, and I don't mean just a few tears, I mean like sobbing hysterically.**

**Tart: Yeah, at my sisters funeral.**

**Kioko: Aw! I'm sorry!**

**Tart: No big deal, I'm kinda numb to it now.**

**Kish: Yeah, the first time Cy sent the pain.**

**Masaya: Yeah, when I walked in one Kishu and Ichigo having sex.**

**Kish: *fake laugh* Yeah, sorry about that.**

**Masaya: More dare?**

**Kish: *fake laugh* Of course not.**

**Kioko: what about you Keiichiro?**

**Keiichiro: Yeah, Rei and I had just broken up.**

**Zamukie: That makes sense.**

**Kioko: Yeah.**

**Zamukie: *screams* HEY PAI! HAVE YOU EVER STARTED SOBBING HYSTERICALLY!?**

**Pai: *pulls away from Cy* No.**

**Cy: *chuckles* What about-**

**Pai: Shh!**

**Cy: Just thought you should be honest, **_**mon amour.**_

**Zamukie: Aw!**

**Kioko: What?**

**Cy: *sigh* Mon amour means my love in French.**

**Kioko: Aw!**

**Pai: Well, what Cy was referring to was a time when I was a child.**

**Cy: Child?**

**Pai: Okay, so I was 13, whatever. It was my first time on Earth and *blush* I ran into a pole while I was flying and broke my nose.**

**Cy: So, where's Ryou and Ichigo?**

**Shara: *starts sobbing again***

**Cy: Oh.**

**Ryou and Ichigo return.**

**Ryou: *see's Shara and runs and puts his arm around her then kisses her* I'm sorry, I'm sorry.**

**Shara: *still crying* I-It's n-no-not yo-your f-fault.**

**Ryou: *Stroking her hair* Yes it is, and it was dumb, I won't do it ever again regardless of the dare.**

**Shara: *crying less* But if it's a dare you get no choice.**

**Ryou: I don't care.**

**Zamukie: So, Ryou, have you ever cried, like, hysterically?**

**Ryou: Yeah, when my house caught on fire when I was a kid and my parents died.**

**Cy: Understandable, see ya!**

**Zamukie: 5 reviews!**

**Kioko: Vote for a name!**

**Shara: Byez!**


	14. Vote people!

**Cy: And we're back!**

**Shara: Not quite as long of a wait as before.**

**Kioko: Let's get going! Kish?**

**Kish: This review is from Power-of-all**

Wow, the way everyone died was...funny, hysterical, etc. Well, no death stunts this time...just a simple game of spin the bottle. Of course, whoever it lands on, they have to tell their deepest secret.

**Zamukie: That's an interesting twist on spin the bottle.**

**Cy: Yeah, but let's just roll with it. Kioko, go first.**

**Kioko: KK *spins***

**Bottle: *lands on Koru***

**Koru: Uh, let's see… I smoke.**

**Cy: I knew that, and have mentioned it several times.**

**Koru: Well, you know everything!**

**Zamukie: But she has mentioned it.**

**Koru: Uh, all right, my parents were killed in a raid when I was little.**

**Cy: Okay, that's better, not nearly embarrassing enough, but whatever, spin.**

**Koru: *spins***

**Bottle: *lands on Zakuro***

**Zakuro: I have an obsession with Twilight.**

**Cy: Team Jacob or Team Edward?!?!**

**Zakuro: Jacob!**

**Cy: Finally, someone sane!**

**Zakuro: *spins***

**Bottle: *lands on Kish***

**Kish: Uh, Ichigo and I had sex before this show.**

**Masaya: What?!**

**Ichigo: Uh, yeah…**

**Cy: *snickers***

**Ichigo: *blushes* Shut up! *shocked* You knew! That one day at the café, that's when you knew!**

**Cy: Of course.**

**~flashback~**

**Ichigo: *walks in super sad***

**Cy: *has a vision* Hmm… interesting**

**Ichigo: *smiles* Hey, Cy!**

**Cy: *smirks and surpresses a snicker* Hey, Ichigo, how was your night?**

**Ichigo: *is shocked and blushes* Uh, good. **

**~end flashback~**

**Ichigo: *spins***

**Bottle: *lands on Pai***

**Pai: Uh, I had–**

**Cy: Don't you dare!**

**Pai: I can't think of anything else!**

**Cy: I can think of dozens!**

**Pai: Uh, okay, I've never had a girlfriend before.**

**Shara: What about Cy?**

**Cy and Pai: We're not together!**

**Kioko: *giggles* Really?**

**Zamukie: Cuz you two seemed to have a good time locking lips!**

**Cy: No, we're not. So he's a good kisser, big deal.**

**Zamukie, Shara, and Kioko: Aw!**

**Cy: Shut up!**

**Pai: *spins***

**Bottle: *lands on Zamukie***

**Zamukie: I turned down the first offer I got to model.**

**Kioko: Really?**

**Koru: You love modeling, that surprises me.**

**Zamukie: Yep. *spins***

**Bottle: *lands on Pudding***

**Pudding: Pudding has another sister, she lives with Daddy, no na da!**

**Koru: You serious?**

**Pudding: Uh-huh, na no da! *spins***

**Bottle: *lands on Kioko***

**Kioko: Um, I can't really think of anything.**

**Cy: *whispers something in Kioko's ear***

**Kioko: Uh, I guess that works. My parents died in a fire when I was four.**

**Ryou: *hugs Kioko* I'm sorry, I know what it's like.**

**Kioko: Thanks, but I'm okay.**

**Ryou: *goes back to Shara* If you're sure.**

**Kioko: *spins***

**Bottle: *lands on Keiichiro***

**Keiichiro: Uh, I developed a drinking problem when I was a teen.**

**Zamukie: Really? **

**Koru: Yeah! See, Cy, I'm not the only one!**

**Cy: *to Koru* You idiot! He had the sense to stop.**

**Iggy: You seem like the more responsible type.**

**Keiichiro: Yeah, well, I was a kid.**

**Cy: *snickers* Whoa, it's really sad that you few 15 years ago as "when you were a kid".**

**Ryou: To those of us that don't live forever 15 years is a long time.**

**Kioko: So you're how old?**

**Keiichiro: 29**

**Cy: Baby.**

**Koru: Well what am I to you, 19.**

**Cy: Infant, you 10-12 year olds are newborns.**

**Zamukie: Nice to know.**

**Cy: Any time.**

**Keiichiro: *spins***

**Bottle: *lands on Mint***

**Mint: I don't know, uh, Ryou and I made out once.**

**Shara: Really?**

**Ryou: I'm sorry, it wasn't while we were together, or while I was dating your cousin.**

**Shara: I was just curious, I didn't say I was angry.**

**Ryou: Oh…**

**Mint: *spins***

**Bottle: *lands on Iggy***

**Iggy: My father beat me.**

**Shara: Aw! Iggy! That's awful!**

**Iggy: Yeah. *spins***

**Bottle: *lands on Ichigo***

**Ichigo: I went vegetarian while I was dating Masaya.**

**Masaya: You didn't tell me that!**

**Ichigo: Yeah, I did. You got angry every time I ate meat, so I told you I would stop, and I did.**

**Masaya: Uh…**

**Ichigo: *rolls eyes and spins***

**Bottle: *lands on Masaya***

**Masaya: To get into my Earth club I had to have sex with a shrub.**

**Kioko: What**

**Mukie: the**

**Cy: F*****

**Masaya: *shrugs and spins***

**Bottle: *lands on Tart***

**Tart: I went goth for a day, it didn't work so good.**

**Cy: That's hilarious.**

**Tart: Shut up, Cy! *spins***

**Bottle: *lands on Ryou***

**Ryou: Um, I shot myself in the leg once.**

**Shara: What? Why?**

**Ryou: It was a little after the fire, I was really depressed, I was going to kill myself, but, I don't know what convinced me otherwise.**

**Cy: Idiot.**

**Ryou: Yeah. *spins***

**Bottle: *lands on Shara***

**Shara: I was a cheerleader in elementary school.**

**Cy: I believe that.**

**Shara: Hey!**

**Cy: I mean you have the spirit for it.**

**Shara: Oh. *spins***

**Bottle: *lands on Lettuce***

**Lettuce: I've never had a haircut.**

**Zamukie: I think your hair looks nice for not ever having cut it.**

**Lettuce: *blushes* Thank you. **

**Kioko: Well, there's no point in spinning, Cy's the only one left.**

**Cy: True, okay. How bout I just uncover my eyes and explain what's up with the bandage?**

**Kish: That works.**

**Cy: *uncovers super golden eyes and winces***

**~assorted gasps and other signs of shock~**

**Cy: *recovers eyes* So, when I came here the light was way too bright for me to see. So I covered them to protect them. I think your sun is just brighter than mine.**

**Pai: I think your eyes are more golden than Kish's.**

**Kish: Hey!**

**Pai: It wasn't n insult, I'm just surprised, I've never seen a human with golden eyes, are they common in your world?**

**Cy: *laughs* I'm only half-human, no, they aren't common.**

**Zamukie: That took awhile. Pai, read the next one.**

**Pai: This is from AnnieAngel93.**

You put my review in?! *Passes out from shock*  
Sorry, I just didn't expect that!

Sorry about the dare last time!  
Oh, and I'm especially sorry I forced you to think about what made you cry. -_-'  
(Yes I apologize a lot, my friends point it out enough times)

I really don't have anything else just yet.  
Have any of you gone to a beach party?

Can't think right now, but I'll hopefully have proper Q's & D's next time.  
Bye, Annie

**Cy: We put in any review with a question or dare.**

**All: YES!!!**

**Cy: That's a shame, if one of you hadn't we could've had a beach party.**

**Mukie: We could anyway.**

**Cy: Nah, moving on. Tart?**

**Tart: This review is from Tomahawk.**

Question: Did Mint and I..."do it"? cause that would be great!

Cy: go on a date with Pai!

Mint: Will you go out with me again on a romantic night out?

**Cy: How quickly you forget these things, but yes. ( Sorry, thought we made it obvious with the stop, but if we didn't we apologize)**

**Zamukie: Cy, go on a date with your boyfriend.**

**Cy: *really pissed* I don't have a boyfriend!**

**Shara: Looks like you've hit a sore spot with Cy, Mukie.**

**Zamukie: *smirks* It would seem so. *Shoves Cy and Pai out the door* Have fun you love birds!**

**Cy: *from outside* You b****!**

**Zamukie: Good-bye!**

**Pai: *from outside* Let's just go.**

**Zamukie: Anyway, so Mint, how 'bout another night out with Tomahawk?**

**Mint: Hai! Hai! Hai!**

**Koru: Well, this chapter was pretty short, but hey, we're impatient.**

**Shara: Yep, so next time we want you to pick up the slack! Just kidding!**

**Zamukie: Cy told me to tell you this: We do need you to vote for a name, we've got a tie right now!**

**Kioko: We'll see you!**


	15. Wow, 15 already?

**Shara: It's been forever and a day since we updated, super sorry for that!**

**Cy: Well, we're gonna get started right away. Iggy?**

**Iggy: This review is from Tomahawk 3.0**

Cy, Zamukie: write a long date for me and Mint. XD

Zamukie: write a date for Cy and Pai. XD

that is all. XD

**Cy: Yay for the first part, boo to the second.**

**Zamukie: We'll publish them as separate stories. **

**Koru: Moving on, Keiichiro?**

**Keiichiro: This review is from Power-of-All**

(Thinking...hard) GAH! I can't think of anything!

...OK! I dare Zakuro to go swimming with man eating sharks for five minutes, while holding some bloody fish. Your life is in your own hands with this one.

Great job if you come back with all your body parts attached!

**Cy: *snaps and a pool with sharks appears and bloody fish appear in Cy's hands* This'll be fun, Zakuro, hold these fish.**

**Zakuro: Okay? *Takes fish***

**Cy: Enjoy your swim! *pushes into the pool***

**Zakuro: *Swims frantically***

**Shara: While Zakuro is swimming let's move on, Tart?**

**Tart: This review is from Ryou's fan girl**

Love your avatar...Ryou is totally HOT! anyway...I didn't like the names...how about...Aiko(little love one)or...hum...Allen...Zoe(Life)...no more namrs sorry...

**Kioko: Um, is there a dare or a question in there?**

**Cy: No, Shara wanted us to publish it though, I'll add the names in a min.**

**Shara and Ryou: Thank you for the names!**

**Zamukie: Kisshu?**

**Kisshu: This review is from Hanami Mao**

Hahahaha! Great chappie ;P Loved the spin the bottle.

Ryou: Aw! *sniff* You were that sad? *huggles* I feel sorry for you /-\

Kishu, Pai and Taruto: T_T If any of you extra terestrials is responsible for what happened to Ryou's family, you'd better phone home because i'll kick your sorry asses back to Mars!! *foams*

^^' that's all for now.

**Ryou: It's okay now, thanks for the concern.**

**Kish: *gulps* Good thing that one wasn't me.**

**Cy: Yeah, good thing it wasn't any of you. If it was I would tell all the Ryou fangirls and you would all be dead.**

**Shara: Forget all of them, you could just tell me.**

**Cy: Very true. Mint read the next review.**

**Mint: This Review is from I'mNotThatGirlInTheTexasRain aka Axelle.**

YaY! It'S fUn To TyPe LiKe ThIs!  
KiSh, kIsS ZaKuRo! YaYnEsS!  
Cy-ChAn, YoU aNd PaI "dId It" So, ArE yOu PrEgNaNt?  
PaI, DiD yOu AnD Cy "Do It" in NeW ZeAlAnD?  
~AxElLe

**Zamukie: Ah! The physco typing!**

**Hosts and Hostesses minus Shara: *laughing hysterically***

**Everyone else: Huh?**

**Cy: Once when I was drunk acting like a physco person I typed like that.**

**Shara: I've never seen you drink, yet I hear a few stories about hilarious happenings when you were drunk, did you stop drinking?**

**Cy and Zamukie: *scarf* No.**

**Shara: I'm confused.**

**Cy: I don't like to drink in front of the mews, it upset them the one time I did.**

**Shara: Oh.**

**Ichigo: It's not our fault, you weren't like yourself at all!**

**Cy: That's what happens when someone's drunk.**

**Ichigo: Excuse me for being on a T.V. show where there is no drinking.**

**Cy: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Kish, kiss Zakuro.**

**Kish, Zakuro, Keiichiro, and Ichigo: WHAT?**

**Zamukie: That's what it says, so just get going.**

**Kish: *quickly kisses Zakuro* I'm happy with Ichigo, thank you very much.**

**Kioko: Yeah, but it was a dare, so whatever. Cy?**

**Cy: No, I'm not, nor would I tell you if I was.**

**Pai: *sarcastically* That's comforting.**

**Cy: You don't count.**

**Pai: Oh.**

**Zamukie: I want conformation of this. *hands a pregnancy test***

**Cy: Uselessness *goes to bathroom***

**Zamukie: God, this is the test Im worried about most.**

**Shara: She can handle it though.**

**Iggy: I don't know, not all of the children would live forever like she does you know she might not be able to deal with that.**

**Kioko: Let's just assume she isn't pregnant like she said.**

**Zamukie: She wouldn't tell us anyway.**

**Zakuro: She'd probably tell you guys, just not us or the readers.**

**Iggy: That may or may not be true.**

**Cy: It's a no, you can all look if you want.**

**Shara, Zamukie, Kioko, Iggy, Pai, and Koru: *look***

**Zamukie: Did you alter that test?**

**Cy: No, I didn't.**

**Zamukie: But wouldn't it have been cool, you know for both to have had kids at the same time.**

**Shara: Maybe a little.**

**Cy: Perhaps, but then I'd have to subject my children to a life of hardship, and I wouldn't do that.**

**Zamukie: So, Iggy was right.**

**Cy: Yes. Gods, why did that question come up?**

**Zamukie: Which one?**

**Cy: The one that's about to be answered.**

**Zamukie: Pai, did you and Cy have sex in New Zealand?**

**Pai: *looks at Cy***

**Cy: You have to answer… truthfully**

**Pai: Yes.**

**Zamukie: And you said any romantic interaction was a dare!**

**Cy: Whatever, I wish I could blame it on alcohol, but no such luck.**

**Girls except for Cy: Aww! Kawaii!**

**Cy: Yeah, whatever. See ya people.**

**Zamukie: 5 reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cy: And we're back!**

**Shara: We own nothing, and we're gonna get rolling. Ryou??**

**Ryou: This review is from WonderGirl..**

:3 Hehehehee~ This is so cute! ^^ Pairings are pretty good, too!

Kishu: Hmm...*trying to think of something morally low that will haunt him for the rest of his life* Oh! I know...*drumroll* KISS MASAYAH! ON THE LIPS :D

All TMM Cast: Go to the Akihabara and get glomped by the rath of a thousand TMM fans :D

Pai: Why are you so mean to everyone?

Ok...That's it for now! Arigato Miina!

**Zamukie: Ugh!**

**Kioko: God, I feel so bad for Kish!**

**Shara: I know, kissing Masaya, ew!**

**Masaya and Kish: What?**

**Cy: And on the lips! Nasty!**

**Kish: Gross!**

**Iggy: Dude, I feel bad for you.**

**Kishu: This sucks.**

**Ichigo: I never thought I'd have to worry about my boyfriend kissing my ex.**

**Koru: Yeah, yeah, cut the chatter and get the awfulness over with.**

**Kish: All right already *kisses Masaya***

**Masaya: *starts to kiss back***

**Kish: *pulls away and spits* Dude, that was gross.**

**Masaya: *looks away* Yeah.**

**Cy: Great news! Field trip time!**

**Shara: Yay! To Akihabara!**

**Ryou: Won't we like, get mauled there?**

**Kioko: Uh-huh!**

**Koru: That's the point, dude.**

**Cy: *snaps and everyone is standing in the middle of Chūōdōri street** *

**Everyone: *runs to a sidewalk* **

**Cy: I've got to work on transporting groups.**

**Zamukie: You think?**

**Cy: Oh shut up!**

**Pedestrian: Look! It's the Tokyo Mew Mew stars!**

**Other pedestrians: What? Where? Oh My God! *the mauling begins***

**Hosts/Hostesses: *are teleported to the safety of a nearby roof***

**Cy: This is pretty damn funny.**

**Koru: Are you kidding me, it's hilarious! **

**Kish: *Screams* A little help, please!**

**Zamukie: They look fairly mauled.**

**Cy: Okay *snaps and everyone is back in Kioko's room***

**Kish: That was on purpose, wasn't it?**

**Zamukie: But of course.**

**Kioko: Pai, why are you so mean to people?**

**Pai: I'm only mean if someone is an idiot, which is 9 out of ten people.**

**Shara: So there's the attraction to Cy!**

**Cy: You're lucky I know what you mean, or I could be very offended by that.**

**Shara: Sorry, your super pretty too, it's just, you know, you're like, a super genius, and you put more into your brain than your looks.**

**Cy: Yes, yes, I knew what you meant. So, next review, Keiichiro.**

**Keiichiro: This review is from Tomahawk.**

OK then. I look forward to readin the date dares.

for now...

Cy: Go into the closet with Pai!

Ichigo: have an pie eating contest with Ryou.

that is all. XD

**Cy: Haven't we had enough of this?**

**Iggy: Obviously not. *shoves Cy and Pai into the closet***

**Zamukie: While they're doing that, pie eating contest!**

**Shara: It's Ichigo vs. Ryou, stand near the person you think will win.**

**Everyone: *stands near Ichigo***

**Ryou: Not even you Shara?**

**Shara: Sorry, babe, I love you to death but Ichigo has a bottomless stomach.**

**Ichigo: Hey!**

**Shara: Well you do, but you don't look heavy at all.**

**Zamukie: Um, where are we gonna get the pie if Cy's in the closet?**

**Kioko: I'd say I could ask my servants, but Cy would be out before the pies would be ready.**

**Shara: Well, we'll come back when Cy's done. Kishu next review.**

**Kishu: This review is from Power-of-all.**

Great chapter! Now, for a dare...nah, never mind. I'll just stick to a question this time. Pai, Kish, and Tart, what are all your parents names?

**Tart: Panko and Kiniku**

**Kish: Yakimasu and Burokkorii**

**Shara: And we'll ask Pai when they get out. Zakuro?**

**Zakuro: This review is from Ryou's Fan Girl**

Sorry I didn't say any dare or question...but, here they are  
Ichigo: "why you kiss females instead of males to turn you back to human?  
Taruto: "Is true your name means "Fruit cake"  
Zakuro: I dare you to kiss Keiichiro  
Keiichiro: Take Zakuro to the closet  
Ryou: Sing to Ichigo the song "Gives you Hell from All-American Regret  
Ichigo: Sing the song "I kiss a girl" from Katy Perry  
Pudding: Eat a truck full of sugar an drink a truck full of red bulls.  
Masaya: Fight with Deep blue and Blue knight at the same time in a pit full of hungry alligators And Ichigo watching the action...Whoa I wrote to much...Mint kiss a hobo...Pai tell us a joke...Lettuce give a Peace speech but, world wide...done!

**Iggy: So, Ichigo, why did you always kiss chicks, and not dudes, to turn you back?**

**Ichigo: I didn't always, I mean, I did kiss Ryou/Alto. But as to why it was because I was dating Masaya and if I did I felt like I was cheating on him.**

**Iggy: With an animal?**

**Ichigo: Shut up!**

**Cy: Yes, let Ichigo have her delusions.**

**Shara: You're back!**

**Cy: Yep, I suppose you would like those pies now?**

**Shara: Please?**

**Cy: *snaps and there is a table full of pies***

**Iggy: Awesomeness! Oh, Pai, what are your parents names?**

**Pai: Panpukin and Kiboo.**

**Cy: So, are we doing the stand on the side of the person you think will win?**

**Shara: Yep.**

**Cy: Okay *stands behind Ryou* Are you two ready?**

**Everyone besides Cy and Ryou: *Look around nervously***

**Cy: We've never been allowed to change sides and you all know that, besides, who's to say I saw how this would turn out, it's relatively unimportant.**

**Shara: *rolls her eyes* Ready?**

**Ichigo and Ryou: Yep.**

**Shara: Start!**

**~ 2 hrs later ~**

**Ichigo: No more, no more!**

**Ryou: Finally!**

**Cy: I think you two should go for a run after the show's over.**

**Shara: Probably.**

**Iggy: So, Tart, does your name really mean "fruit cake"?**

**Tart: Taruto means "tart" *shrugs* which if you want to think of as a fruit cake, then sure.**

**Koru: So, Zakuro, kiss Keiichiro.**

**Zakuro: *rolls her eyes and then kisses Keiichiro***

**Keiichiro: *kisses back* **

**Zakuro: *pulls away* Are you satisfied?**

**Iggy: *shrugs* Sure.**

**Shara: Ryou sing Gives you Hell **

**Ryou: Umm.. okay?**

I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
And did it ever get you far  
You never seemed so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can't look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell

You can sing along  
I hope that it puts you through hell

**Shara: Where have those pipes been hiding?**

**Ryou: *shrugs***

**Cy: So, now that the closet is unoccupied, Keiichiro and Zakuro, to the closet! *are shoved into the closet by Mukie***

**Zamukie: *sarcastically* So, Ichigo, since we all you're a lesbian, sing "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry.**

This was never the way I planned

Not my intention.

I got so brave, drink in hand

Lost my discretion

It's not what I'm used to

Just wanna try you on

I'm curious, for you,

Caught my attention

I kissed a girl

And I liked it

The taste of her cherry chapstick

I kissed a girl

Just to try it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl

And I liked it

(I liked it)

No, I don't even know your name

It doesn't matter

You're my experimental game

Just human nature

It's not what good girls do

Not how they should behave

My head gets so confused

Hard to obey

I kissed a girl

And I liked it

The taste of her cherry chapstick

I kissed a girl

Just to try it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl

And I liked it

(I liked it)

Us girls we are so magical

Soft skin, red lips, so kissable

Hard to resist, so touchable

Too good to deny it

Ain't no big deal it's innocent

I kissed a girl

And I liked it

The taste of her cherry chapstick

I kissed a girl

Just to try it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl

And I liked it

(I liked it)

**Zamukie: Okay, that was weird.**

**Kioko: Yep, on that note, Pudding we have a surprise for you.**

**Iggy: That may cause the Apocalypse.**

**Cy: Oh Gods, I hate to say this, but Pudding, go have fun with the two trucks, eat all contents but the packaging and the truck.**

**Pudding: Yay! Na no da! *goes out front to devour sugar***

**Cy: This could be bad.**

**Keiichiro and Zakuro: *return from closet***

**Zamukie: Whatever, Masaya, fight Deep Blue, and the Blue Knight, at the same time, in an alligator pit, with Ichigo watching.**

**Um: All of those people, except Ichigo, are me, I can't fight them.**

**Cy: How little you know *snaps and Deep Blue and the Blue Knight are standing in an alligator pit with Ichigo standing on a balcony in it***

**Zamukie: *shoves Masaya in the pit***

**~explosion heard~**

**Iggy: That was fast, I didn't think Deep Blue would break that out so quickly.**

**Cy: *wide-eyed* That wasn't Deep Blue.**

**Zamukie: Holy Shit! You don't mean that was Pudding.**

**Cy: *gulps and nods***

**Iggy: Everyone, except those involved in the fight, transform and get ready to restrain Pudding.**

**Cy: If you guys can catch her, I can knock her out.**

**Koru: The catching her may be the harder part of this.**

**Cy: Just do it! *another explosion is heard* Hurry!**

**Almost everyone: *runs to catch Pudding***

**Pudding: You'llnevercatchmenevernevernanoda!**

**Zakuro: *tries to catch Puddings foot***

**Lettuce: *gets Pudding wet***

**Iggy: *throws axe at Pudding***

**Cy: Don't kill her!**

**Iggy: Why not? You can bring her back!**

**Cy: Just restrain her!**

**Iggy: You're no fun!**

**Cy: So I've been told.**

**Mint: *tries to pin her to the wall with arrows***

**Ryou and Keiichiro: *make an attempt to tackle Pudding but fall on their faces***

**Pai: *sends a lightning bolt in front of her***

**Kish: *same as Mint but with his swords***

**Cy: Tart! What are you doing? Use your click-clacks!**

**Tart: I can't, I don't wanna hurt her!**

**Cy: Screw this! *claps her hands together and the ground starts to shake***

**Pudding: *falls over and is pinned down by Iggy and Koru***

**Cy: Sleep **

**Pudding: *passes out***

**Zamukie: Whoa, what was that clap thing?**

**Cy: That was something I shouldn't have done.**

**Iggy and Koru: *set Pudding on Kioko's bed* **

**Cy: Ichigo! Who's still alive?**

**Ichigo: Deep Blue and the Blue Knight!**

**Everyone: *starts watching the fight***

**~1 hour later~**

**Blue Knight: *panting* You shall never win! *stabs Deep Blue in the chest***

**Deep Blue: *falls over dead***

**Cy: Took long enough! *snaps and Masaya is back alive and the other forms vanish* Don't ask me to do anything this episode again, next time I'll be fine, but this one? No.**

**Zamukie: tat clap thing took a lot didn't it?**

**Cy: It created an Earthquake, what do you think?**

**Zamukie: *sweatdrop* Anyway, Mint, kiss a hobo.**

**Mint: Ew! Gross! Apart from that, I have a date with Tomahawk tonight!**

**Cy: Get over it, shoves a filthy hobo at Mint***

**Hobo: *smiles revealing two teeth(yeah that's all)***

**Mint: *quickly kisses the Hobo , then spits on the Hobo, and then enters the bathroom to brush her teeth***

**Kioko: Pai, tell a joke.**

**Pai: *sweatdrops*Um, okay. A completely inebriated man was stumbling down the street with one foot on the curb and one foot in the gutter. A cop pulled up and said, "I've got to take you in, pal. You're obviously drunk."******

**Our wasted friend asked, "Officer, are ya absolutely sure I'm drunk?"******

**"Yeah, buddy, I'm sure," said the copper. "Let's go."******

**Breathing a sigh of relief, the wino said, "Thank goodness, I thought I was crippled."**

**Koru: That was good, man!**

**Cy: Yeas, you did great, I would've laughed but I've heard you tell it before.**

**Pai: I've never told this joke though.**

**Cy: Yes, I know, but you just did, meaning I saw it happen before.**

**Pai: Right…**

**Cy: *holds up a camera* Okay, so Lettuce, you have to give a peace speech, it'll be broadcasted all over the globe.**

**Lettuce: Uh, okay…**

**Cy: Five four, three, two, one….**

**Lettuce: Violence is evil and if it can be banished from the world then everything would be great. Without wars, countries with better nutrition would aid the ones with poor nutrition. And same for all the other problems. So, we should do our best to remain on good terms with all the countries of the world, and stop wars, and famine, and illiteracy. So, uh, everyone do your best to remain on good terms, and treat everyone with respect. Then, maybe, politicians will follow suit. Have a good night.**

**Cy: *turns off camera* Good job. **

**Kioko: And I think it's time to turn off the other camera.**

**Cy: See ya!**

**Zamukie: 5 reviews!**

**Shara: Vote for a name on Cy's profile!**

**Iggy: I like cheese!**

**Koru: Do drugs!**

**Cy: Don't listen to Koru, he's an idiot.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cy: I'm tired, why did you imbeciles get me up? I told you not to unless it was an emergency**

**Hostesses and Hosts: Schools over!**

**Cy: And that's a reason to get me up?**

**Shara: Aren't you excited for us?**

**Cy: After having to experience all school the Gods only know how many times, no.**

**Zamukie: Wever, onward to the show!**

**Cy: *rubs eyes* Kish?**

**Kish: The first review is from Tomahawk 3.0**

hwy don't you people just finish my dares already? O_o

**Zamukie: * eye twitch* WHAT THE HELL? WE FINISHED THEM! I SAID I HAD FINALS AND THAT'S WHY I WAS INACTIVE FOR TWO WEEKS! IT'S CALLED STUDYING!!!**

**Cy: *yawn* Mukie, calm down, the review was probably posted before they were posted.**

**Zamukie: *grumbling* Still…**

**Cy: Shut up, Keiichiro?**

**Keiichiro: *mutters* Someone's in a bad mood.**

**Cy: *snaps* You'd be in a bad mood too if you hadn't slept in three weeks and on the one day you get to you're woken up after only 3 hours of it!**

**Keiichiro: Um, this review is from Power-of-all.**

I'll ask this question to Ryou, Pai, and Lettuce. What is your favorite animal?

...I dare Taruto to race Pudding (around a landmine filled maze of course).

**Kioko: So, Ryou, Pai and Lettuce, fave animal?**

**Ryou: Amami Rabbit**

**Shara: That's what my DNA's infused with!**

**Ryou: I knew there was a reason I liked you.**

**Shara: *giggles* Ryou.**

**Lettuce: Uh, I really like any water life.**

**Pai: I'm partial to wolves.**

**Cy: You're just saying that because I'm half-wolf.**

**Pai: No, I'm not, and Zakuro it has nothing to do with you either.**

**Zamukie: Uh, okay. I'll set up the landmines and Pudding and Tart you guys have to race. *starts sets up landmines* Okay, done!**

**Pudding: I'll beat you, na no da!**

**Tart: Nuh-uh!**

**Pudding: Uh-huh!**

**Tart: Nuh-**

**Koru: Shut up!**

**Kioko: On your mark**

**Shara: Get set**

**Iggy: GO!**

**Pudding and Tart: *start racing***

**Zamukie: Pudding's ahead by a mile.**

**Kioko: Hai, I expected Tart to do a little better than that.**

**Cy: Pudding's coming in for the finish. *yawn***

**Iggy: And the winner is…**

**Zamukie: Pudding!**

**Koru: I'm amazed no one tripped on a landmine.**

**Kioko: TART! YOU"RE DONE!**

**Zamukie: *pushes a button*I'll go get the landmines. *picks up landmines***

**Cy: Screw this crap, I'm going to bed. *starts to leave***

**Pai: *grabs her arm* Cy, stay.**

**Cy: Absolutely not, good night.**

**Pai: Why ?  
Cy: I've gotten three hours of sleep in the last three weeks, I'm tired, we can either do this nonsense later or you can do without me! *leaves and slams the door***

**Pai: Why hasn't she gotten any sleep?**

**Koru: *teasing* You should know.**

**Pai: Shut the hell up, Koru, well?**

**Hostesses, Hosts, Mews, and Ryou: Uh…**

**Pai: What did you morons do?**

**Iggy: Hey, we aren't morons!**

**Kioko: Actually, we kinda are.**

**Zamukie; No we aren't! Just cuz we've all been begging for help doesn't mean we aren't smart.**

**Pai: You mean to say, over the last three weeks when you've all had your finals scattered you've all been getting Cy to help you study?**

**Zamukie: Well…**

**Koru: Yeah, but we didn't know she wasn't sleeping.**

**Shara: Yeah, if she had told us we would've backed off for a while.**

**Lettuce: I feel guilty, I had one of the night times.**

**Pai: You all had different times to study with her? It didn't seem odd that she couldn't study with you except at that hour?**

**Ichigo: Uh…**

**Mint: I guess we just didn't think about it.**

**Pai: What about you Iggy, Kioko, and Pudding?**

**Iggy: We have end of the year exams too.**

**Kioko: Yeah, they're really hard too!**

**Pai: That's nonsense.**

**Pudding: But they are, na no da!**

**Pai: I mean that she hasn't slept in three weeks, how does she have the energy to even move?**

**Zamukie: I don't know, now Pai, although we're all concerned, I think that outburst in the middle of the show was uncalled for, so, next review please.**

**Pai: Bitch! This review is from Ryou's fan girl**

He, He funny...I LOVE RYOU! HE'S MINE!  
Ichigo: "Umm...kill Masaya if you can...  
Mint: "um...hug the hobo"  
Zakuro: "Did you enjoy your closet thing with Keiichiro"  
Keiichiro: "You're such a gentleman...can I kiss you?  
Kisshu: "Kiss Ichigo"  
Lettuce: "you are cool...show us a break dance...  
Masaya: "AGAIN FIGHT WITH DEEP BLUE AND BLUE KNIGHT!

**Shara: NO! He's mine!**

**Zamukie: We all know that, Shara. Ryou's fan girl. If we could save the killing for later that would be great.**

**Kioko: So, Mint, we have a surprise.**

**Koru: *shoves the hobo at Mint***

**Hobo: *starts hugging Mint* Hello, sweetie.**

**Mint: Ew! Ew! Ew! Don't touch me, you creep! *shoves away* I have a boyfriend, you know!**

**Hobo: But, sweetie, you love me!**

**Mint: I do not, I don't know your name, and you repulse me! Go the hell away!**

**Hobo: If that's what you want. *looks dejected and leaves***

**Mint: Finally, that was gross, I'm taking a shower and then I'm burning this dress.**

**Koru: Later.**

**Mint: No! Now!**

**Koru: No!**

**Shara: So, Zakuro, was your time in the closet good?**

**Zakuro: *blushes* Sure sure.**

**Shara: So, Keiichiro, can Ryou's fan girl kiss you.**

**Keiichiro: *blushes* I'm flattered, but no thank you.**

**Kisshu: *starts making out with Ichigo***

**Kioko: But we didn't read the dare.**

**Zamukie: If Cy was with us I might understand, but…**

**Koru: This is Kisshu, and he is madly in love with Ichigo.**

**Zamukie: True.**

**Kioko: *turns on music with a good beat* Lettuce, if you would so kindly break dance?**

**Lettuce: *blushes* I-I don't know how.**

**Koru: I'll do it with you, come on, just do what I do.**

**Lettuce: *looks at the floor* Thank you.**

**Koru: *starts break dancing***

**Lettuce: *starts mimicking and eventually coming up with stuff on her own***

**Koru: *stops***

**Lettuce: *does the worm then gets up as the music stops***

**Zamukie: Wow, that was amazing!**

**Zakuro: I'll say.**

**Koru: See, you can do it, you just needed a little help getting started.**

**Lettuce: Thank you.**

**Kioko: Uh, I think, for today anyway, we're going to leave the dead as they are, dead.**

**Zamukie: So, Koru, could you read the next review.**

**Koru: Of course, this review is from Bloom Momomiya.**

omg, this thing is still so HILARIOUS!

Everyone: HAVE AN INSANELY WILD DANCE PARTY! 8D

**Hosts and Hostesses: Thank you.**

**Zamukie: *starts music***

**Everyone: *starts rave dancing***

**Zamukie: While we're all dancing we're going to say good-bye! See you!**

**Kioko: Cy will be better by the next time we update, so don't worry.**

**Pai: She better be!**

**Koru: Chill out man! Sorry we took so long to update.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Cy: And we're back.**

**Shara: So let's get rolling, Ryou-kun, if you'd read the first review?**

**Ryou: Uh-huh, my darling.**

**Zamukie: *whispers to Kioko* What's with them?**

**Kioko: *whispers back* I have no idea.**

**Ryou: This review is from Tomahawk 3.0.**

when are my dares going to show up?

**Zamukie: *vein popping while yelling* We posted them two weeks ago!**

**Cy: *sweatdrops* Mukie, calm down.**

**Zamukie: Why? He bugged us about it last time when they were up! We told him they were up!**

**Cy: Just, uh, check out ****our**** profile, they should be there.**

**Zamukie: The nerve!**

**Cy: Mukie! Chillax, they're probably several pages back!**

**Zamukie: I will ****not**** chillax!**

**Cy: *snaps and Mukie's mouth is stuck shut* Yes you will.**

**Zamukie: mrfmrfmrf!**

**Kioko: Uh, Mukie, we can't understand you!**

**Zamukie: *fuming***

**Cy: Kish?**

**Kish: On it! This review is from Power-of-all**

I probably could have guessed Lettuce's favorite animal, but I would never have guessed that Pai likes wolves.

Anyway, I dare Pai to eat lots of soap. After that, go and jump into a lake filled with electric eels. Stay in the water for thirty minutes. Ha! That will teach you a lesson for cussing so many times.

**Pai: What? Cy cusses all the time! No offense, Cy, you know I love you.**

**Cy: Of course, darling, but I do it with centuries of experience. *smiles*Now eat your soap.**

**Pai: Uh, yeah. *puts soap in his mouth* Gross! *spits it out***

**Cy: That's what you get for having potty mouth.**

**Pai: *starts to talk but then just puts the soap in his mouth***

**Cy: That's better.**

**Zamukie: *looks at Cy with puppy eyes***

**Cy: *snaps***

**Zamukie: *sighs* Finally!**

**Cy: Stop complaining, you could have to eat 5 bars of soap like Pai.**

**Zamukie: True… While Pai is being tortured with soap let's move on and come back to the eels. Keiichiro?**

**Keiichiro: This review is from Bloom Momomiya**

Yay new chappie! :D

All of the boys including the hosts: I dare you guys to say the word "funner" in a logical way in every single sentence for the rest of the show.

Cy: If you're back, here's a muffin! :D

Mayasa: Climb up a tree and act like a nut while everyone else throws stuff at you.

**Cy: This'll be fun. Thanks for the muffin! *places in her hand and it vanishes with a puff of smoke***

**Iggy: So, this will be very funner, what did you do with the muffin?**

**Cy: I'm saving it for later, after all, we just ate.**

**Kish, Koru, and Tart: But we're hungry!**

**Cy: I heard no "funner."**

**Aliens previously mentioned: Eh, sorry, but this is no funner than Pai's eating soap.**

**Pai:*glare* Would you like to have a funner time and join me?**

**Boys: *sweatdrop* Eh, no, on second thought, this is funner.**

**Cy: Masaya. Tree time.**

**Masaya: Yay, that'll be funner!**

**Cy: *evil grin* Yes, funner, indeed.**

**Masaya: *starts acting crazy in the tree***

**Cy: Ready. Aim. FIRE! **

**Masaya: *starts trying to avoid being hit***

**Pai: *chucks a brick of soap at Masaya's head***

**Masaya: *is knocked out and falls out of the tree***

**Cy: Now Pai, you were supposed to eat that, now I have to make a new one.**

**Pai: eh, thank you, it'll be funner to have a new one anyway.**

**Cy: Do you have any idea how hard it is to make soap?**

**Ichigo: Uh, a snap?**

**Cy: *looks appalled then angry* I don't cheat on things like that! I actually make it!**

**Mint: Why not just buy some soap?**

**Cy: That's just as bad!**

**Ryou: I thought the soap we had been using was a little misshapen, not that that isn't funner than normal.**

**Cy: It's not misshapen, it's a little rough on the edges because it's handmade! Gods! *gets stuff for the soap and comes back* Pai, you may as well get in the eel pool, this'll take awhile.**

**Pai: *whispers to Ryou and Kish* She's sensitive about that sort of thing, just watch it. All right, eel time, this ought to be funner than the soap *dives in***

**Cy: *grumbling to herself***

**Kioko: *sweatdrop* Uh, well, Tart, next review please?**

**Tart: This review is from Ryou's fan girl, yay this'll be funner!**

RYOU IS MINE! NOT YOURS! So Shara Ryou just fuse you with the DNA of Berry what a shame the means you are not the original so sorry HE'S MINE!MINE!! MINE!  
Keiichiro: "JERK DIE or I kill you"  
Pudding: "EAT ALL THE SUGAR OF THE WORLD"  
MINT: "CLOSET WITH HOBO! NOW!  
Ichigo: "JERK jump from a cliff"  
I'M ANGRY! RYOU'S MINE!

**Shara: *eyes blazing with anger* No he's not! I'm carrying his first son! He's mine! Apart from that, Berry was also a cat! So, neh! *sticks tongue out***

**Keiichiro: Uh, what did I do, I can tell it wsan't something funner?**

**Ryou: You wouldn't let her kiss you remember, and what's about to happen won't be funner?**

**Keiichiro: *sweatdrop* Uh…*dies***

**Cy: *snaps***

**Keiichiro: Thanks, Cy, dying is not funner.**

**Cy: *glares* Do you mind, I'm kinda busy right now?**

**Zamukie: Haven't we been through the sugar thing enough?**

**Kioko: Apparently not, and is possible to get all the sugar in the world?**

**Cy: Why don't we just do a flashback of last time she had too much sugar that wasn't on the show? *goes back to soap***

**Pai: *gets shocked* Ouch, Not funner! Not funner! *starts swimming frantically***

**Cy: *chuckles***

**Zamukie: Cy! That's awful, you're laughing at your boyfriend getting shocked!**

**Cy: So? I can't help it Mukie, he's just funny when he's scared.**

**Zamukie: Bu- hey, wait, you didn't deny it when I said he was your boyfriend!**

**Cy: Why should I? It's no use, I do love him, why act ashamed of it anymore?**

**Zamukie: *hugs* Aw! Cy! I'm so proud of you!**

**Cy: yes, yes, now skip the huggy nonsense and get back to the show.**

**Zamukie: Oh, yeah! So the sugar thing!**

**~flashback~**

**Zamukie: *angry* KORU! WHERE DID MY DRINKS GO!?**

**Koru: *dazed* Uh, I don't know, Mukie, why?**

**Zamukie: YOU'RE TEHE ONLY ONE I TOLD WHERE THEY WERE! NOW WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM!?**

***explosion***

**Zamukie and Koru: Pudding!**

**Koru: How did she find them? No one knows where you hide those things!**

**Zamukie: I don't know how she got my Red Bull, but we need to stop her!**

***With Kioko and Iggy***

**Iggy: Hey, Kioko, have you seen my candy bars?**

**Kioko: *looks up from her drawing* nuh-uh, are they missing?**

**Iggy: Yeah, no one else can get up where I hid them.**

**Kioko: Not even the other aliens?**

**Iggy: No, I have a high-pitched tone that only you and me can listen to without our ear-drums bursting.**

**Kioko: What about Tart, isn't he young enough?**

**Iggy: He's younger, so his ear are too sensitive.**

***explosion***

**Both: Pudding!**

**Iggy: her enhanced monkey DNA must make it so she can hear it without issue!**

**Kioko: And she could climb up their just as easily as I can!**

**Iggy: We've got to stop her, do you know how much sugar is in just **_**one**_** of those things?**

**Kioko: Oh. God. HOW MANY WERE THERE?**

**Iggy: I just bought a new pack, that's twenty!**

**Both: We've got to stop her!**

***With Cy and Pai***

**Pai: Hey, Cy?**

**Cy: *looks up and smiles* What's up?**

**Pai: Uh, my special sugar crystals that I showed you are gone.**

**Cy: *has a vision* Oh. Gods.**

**Pai: What did you see?**

**Cy: Pudding! She has them!**

**Pai: **_**What? **_**Just**_** one**_** of those things is strong enough to power an alien space craft for three years!**

**Cy: Your space ships run on sugar?**

**Pai: Well, I recently discovered they can, we didn't, but they were an alternative fuel, the point is Pudding has them and she's loose somewhere.**

***multiple explosions***

**Cy: *grabs Pai's arm and teleports to where Pudding is, Tokyo Tower. PUDDING!**

**Pudding: *evil laugh* You'll never get me, Cy!**

**Cy: We'll see about that. *electricity starts sparking on her fingers***

**Pudding: *races up tower***

**Cy: Throw me.**

**Pai: *horrified* What, no way in hell, you'll fall and die!**

**Cy: Not if you catch me, now throw me!**

**Pai: *throws Cy at Pudding***

**Cy: *grabs***

**Pudding: OWW!**

**Cy: Pai!**

**Pai: *catches the girls***

**Pudding: *breaks away and laughs again* Youdidn'tthinkitwasthateasynanodadiyou?**

**Cy:*sweatdrop* uh….**

**Kioko: Stun attack! *blue and white beam attack hits Pudding***

**Zamukie: *grabs Puddings foot with her whip* Cy, trap her!**

**Cy: *electric particles grow and form a dome around Pudding***

**Kioko: Just like old times.**

**Zamukie: It feels like ages since we fought together.**

**Cy: Yeah…**

**Pudding: Letmeoutofherenanoda!**

**Cy: Not until this sugar rush turns into a sugar crash.**

**Pudding; Outoutout! *starts banging on dome***

**Kioko: It's useless.**

**Zamukie: Yeah, we've both been in one of Cy's calm balls, you can forget about getting out until you're fast asleep.**

**Pudding: *continues to bang***

**Cy: Oh well, I'll come check on you in a few hours *everyone leaves***

**~End flashback~**

**Zamukie: So, Mint, we remembered how much you like someone…**

**Kioko: And we have a surprise for you!**

**Mint: Tomahawk is here!**

**Zamukie: *in a light whimsical voice* Of course not, I'm mad at him!**

**Mint: *sweatdrop* Then who is it?**

**Shara: The hobo!**

**Mint: Ahh! No! get it away!**

**Hobo: Honey, you let me back! *hugs***

**Mint: I did not! Get it away! *struggles to get away***

**Kish: Now what does this remind me of? During some not so funner times.**

**Ichigo: Pudding and Tart!**

**Kish: Exactly!**

**Pudding and Tart: Hey!**

**Kish: Oh, sorry, you guys were much cuter than these two, I'm just saying the way she's squirming reminds me of what Tart used to do, it's so funner to watch.**

**Mint: I hate you! Stay away from me!**

**Hobo: But, but, they said we could have closet time together!**

**Mint: *in absolute horror* They said what?!**

**Zamukie: A dares a dare, sweet cheeks. *smirks***

**Cy: As much as I hate to, I'm gonna have to cheat! *snaps and the soap is made* That would've taken too long, I wouldn't be finished for a week! Pai! You're half hours up!**

**Pai: *struggles out***

**Cy: *snaps and a blue light surrounds Pai and he is healed***

**Pai: Thanks, it's much funner being able to move. *kisses Cy***

**Cy: *blushes* Pai, there are people around.**

**Pai: So, this is funner than eating soap.**

**Cy: Oh! That's all?**

**Pai: *sweatdrops* That's, that's not what I meant, you know I just have to say "funner" in every sentence.**

**Cy: Yeah, funner than eating soap, that's great, you could've said it's much funner to do this than watch Kish and Ichigo.**

**Zamukie: Cy, let it go, and enjoy Mint's terror.**

**Cy: *takes a deep breath* You're right, I'm sorry, Pai.**

**Pai: It's fine, now, Zamukie's right, it'll be plenty funner watching Mint suffer while eating soap than just doing it in a corner.**

**Zamukie:*shock* D-did, they both just say I was right?**

**Cy: yes, Mukie, what's so amazing to you?**

**Zamukie: You two are the smartest people here, it means something.**

**Pai: *rolls his eyes***

**Cy: *giggles* You look cute when you're angry and have soap in your mouth.**

**Pai: *frowns***

**Cy: Okay, you're cute anyway, but you're especially cute with the soap.**

**Pai: *smies***

**Zamukie: Uh, anyway, Mint, if you don't get in that closet with that Hobo now I'm going to murder Tomahawk, and Miki.**

**Mint: What?! That's not fair!**

**Cy: Life's not fair, sweetie.**

**Mint: *grumbling enters closet with Hobo***

**Zamukie: So, Ichigo, cliff diving time!**

**Ichigo: Woo hoo! *jumps off of a cliff***

**Kioko: *sweatdrop*Uh, she does know that was supposed to be a bad thing, right?**

**Cy: Probably not, she liked it too much earlier.**

**Ichigo: *comes back drenched* Eh, towel please?**

**Cy: *snaps and Ichigo is dry and in dry clothes***

**Ichigo: Thanks!**

**Mint: *reemerges crying* I hate you, Zamukie!**

**Cy: But don't you?**

**Pai: *swallows last of soap* I'd say it getting late, not that this isn't funner than sleeping, but…**

**Kioko: *yawns* Pai's right, bed time.**

**Zamukie: Well, uh, see you peoples!**

**Shara: Yep! Nighty-night!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Zamukie: Ugh! We haven't updated in forever!!!**

**Cy: Yeah, we've been slacking off.**

**Shara: I'm glad you said something Kioko, I'm gone in for 3 weeks after Friday!**

**Cy: Yeah, it will be hard getting together with all the vacations going on.**

**Iggy: You should go on one too Cy, it'd be fun.**

**Cy: No thanks, besides, if you want to think of a vacation as time away from home, I am on one.**

**Koru: Don't be so morbid.**

**Cy: Whatever, oh, the polls closed, we hadn't gotten any new votes, so…**

**Shara and Ryou: WHAT?! AND YOU DIDN"T SY ANYTHIGN!?**

**Cy: I guess it just slipped my mind. Cyan won.**

**Shara; YAY! I like that name.**

**Ryou: Yeah, I agree, it'll remind us of Cy, and Cyan is a good color. **

**Kioko: Well, let's get rolling.**

**Cy: Of course, Kish?**

**Kish: This review is from Tomahawk 3.0**

Zamukie: Since I annoyed you, how about you go into the closet witht he guy you liek most. :D

Same with the rest of you. XD

**Zamukie: Aw! Thank you Tomahawk! Koru?**

**Koru: *smiles* Sounds good to me. *enters closet***

**Cy: I take it you mean the one who the dare was directed at. Pai?**

**Pai: *blushes* Uh, yeah. *enters different closet***

**Kioko: Well, while they're having fun, Keiichiro?**

**Keiichiro: This review is from Bloom Momomiya**

YAY FUNNER! 8D  
Pudding and Mayasa: Have a veggie eating contest. Mwhahaha *knows pudding hates veggies and mayasa is too much of a tree hugger to eat them*  
Ryou: Give meh some pocky.

**Pudding: Well, I guess I need to eat them to balance out the sugar, besides, PUDDING-CHAN WILL BEAT MASAYA, NA NO DA!**

**Masaya: Ha! I'm a vegetarian! I could eat vegetables all day!**

**Pudding and Masaya: Bring it on! *start stuffing their faces***

**Kioko: *sweatdrops* uh, where did the vegetables come from?**

**Iggy: I don't know, but whatever, they're having the contest.**

**~2 hours later~**

**Masaya: Ugh! Too much, no more, no more! *passes out on table***

**Pudding: *jumps up* Yay! I win! No No Da!**

**Cy: Took long enough, Ryou, give Bloom some pocky.**

**Ryou: But, I only have a little left!**

**Cy: So? Go out and buy more.**

**Ryou: *grumbles and gives Bloom pocky***

**Bloom: Yayz! Pocky!**

**Zamukie: Tart, next review?**

**Tart: This review is from Midnight Cure**

Ok...this is getting somewhat stupid. Couldn't you have at least kept the charecter relationships between the actual charecters? I mean, nothing against playing matchmaker, but JEEZE!

I leave you with PAIXLETTUCE FOREVER!

**Cy: For the most part we did, just me and Shara are with guys from the anime/manga. **

**Shara: Besides, what fun would that be for us? I mean, I have nothing against Pai and Lettuce, you all know that, but I kinda got overruled here.**

**Zamukie: Wever, it's okay, not everyone can like it.**

**Cy: Yeah, quite frankly I'm glad you were honest with your opinion, that won't change anything, but thanks all the same. Pai?**

**Pai: This review is from Power-of-all**

Great chapter! I would never demand a unseemly dare such as eating soap towards Cy...you should know that by now Pai...

And now for a truth. What does Taruto think of Shara and Ryou?

**Pai: *sigh* Yeah, I guess I should, * mutters* I don't see why though.**

**Cy: Because I'm more likeable than you, dear.**

**Pai: Of course.**

**Kioko: So, Tart, what do you think of Ryou and Shara?**

**Tart: What about them?**

**Zamukie: You've got to be kidding me? They're relationship!**

**Tart: Well, they're really happy together, so I guess that's good. But they could've been a little more responsible and maybe they wouldn't be in this situation.**

**Cy: Gods, even Tart knows they f****ed up.**

**Shara: Hey! There is nothing wrong with Cyan!**

**Cy: Of course not, Cyan will be great, I just think you could've waited to have him.**

**Shara: Whatever, I regret nothing.**

**Cy: I don't expect you to.**

**Zamukie: Whatever, let's just drop it. Are there any more reviews?**

**Iggy: No, this has been an unusually short chapter.**

**Koru: Yeah, it's kinda weird, and sad.**

**Shara: Well, the reviews were a little shorter, or less complicated than usual.**

**Cy: Good point, well, I guess we end it.**

**Zamukie: We could just mess around for awhile.**

**Cy: Eh, I don't know.**

**Kioko: Why? So you can go watch more Death Note?**

**Cy: Yep.**

**Zamukie: You've been on Hulu all day!**

**Cy: Oh well, good-bye!**

**Zamukie: Well, uh, I guess we'll see ya!**

**Koru: I think I'm gonna go try to stop Cy.**

**Iggy: You'll need help.**

**Everyone: Byez!**


	20. Wow20chaptersdidntthinkitwouldlastsolong

**Shara: But we have to! I'm gone Monday!**

**Zamukie: But, I was supposed to go out today!**

**Iggy: Uh, you guys are aware that the cameras rolling right?**

**Shara and Zamukie: Uh… hehehe, sorry! Hey, everyone!**

**Cy: Well, we don't typically start like this, but, whatever.**

**Koru: Mint, first review?**

**Mint: This review is from Tomahawk-kun!**

you are welcome, and sorry for sounding like a pervert. I'm not really, not in real life, but hey, I'm a guy here. lol XD

anyways, Questions:

Zamukie: how did you enjoy your time in the closet? and was he any good?

Tart: Watch Friday the 13th. XD

**Shara: Well, we can't help our impressions. **

**Zamukie: If you're referring to your portrayal in the fic, we're sorry, we just kinda didn't have much of an idea of you character.**

**Cy: I didn't think you were in real life. So, now that the apologizing is done, I'm looking forward to War of the mews 2. Mukie, did you have fun in the closet?**

**Zamukie: Uh… hehe, yeah…**

**Koru: And now we get to lock Tart in dark room while he watches Friday the 13****th****! *pulls rope out of nowhere***

**Cy: Yep! *grabs Tart***

**Tart: What?! No! *stuggles***

**Cy: Oh chill out! *sends a light shock that stops his ability to move***

**Koru: Thank you. *takes Tart and locks him in a dark room and starts playing Friday the 13****th***** Okay, we'll get him when the movies over.**

**Cy: Kay, Keiichiro, next review?**

**Keiichiro: This review is from Power-of-all**

...CYAN'S NAME WON! It's such a cool color.

Ok, a long and complex dare is what you want? Then, I shall enjoy making one up!

I dare Zakuro, Pai, Deep Blue (if he can be reached), and a Greek spartan to all fight in a Colosseum match. Winner takes home the glory of being the best fighter!

I dare Ichigo and Mint to eat mud pies.

And finally, I dare everyone else to eat some cake! That should make up for my last none exciting dare...

**Shara: I know! It's an amazing color!**

**Zamukie: It's not that they needed to be complex and lang, but it does make a more interesting chapter. Now, Coliseum time!**

**Cy: *chuckles* Easily arranged *snaps and everyone but Tart is at the Coliseum with Zakuro Deep Blue and a Spartan in the middle***

**Zakuro: What the hell?**

**Pai: Power-of-all…**

**Deep Blue: *evil laughter* Fools! I'm free!**

**Cy: Just shut up and fight!**

**Koru: *to Iggy* 100 dollars says Zakuro wins**

**Iggy: You're so on, Deep Blue has this one in the bag *shakes Korus hand* Kish, you in?**

**Kish: yeah, but money says the Spartan wins. Yo, Ryou, sound like a bet?**

**Ryou: You guys are insane, Cy wouldn't agree to this if Pai was gonna get hurt, he'll win.**

**Koru: This'll be an interesting bet.**

**~1 hour later when only Zakuro and Blue remain~**

**Zakuro: *lunges at Deep Blue***

**Deep Blue: *is pinned to the ground***

**Zakuro: *chuckles* Too easy. * punches Deep Blue***

**Deep Blue: *blacks out***

**Cy: Took long enough.**

**Iggy Damn it! *gives Koru $100***

**Ryou: You got me *hands over the money***

**Kish: This sucks, I wanted that money *gives Koru the money***

**Zamukie: You seriously took bets?**

**Boys: Yep.**

**Kioko: And one of you seriously bet on Zakuro?**

**Koru: She's Mukie's cousin, of course I bet on her.**

**Boys except Koru: WHAT?!?**

**Koru: You guys didn't know that?**

**Boys: No!**

**Cy: Whatever, Deep Blue and the Spartan may return to the grave, and everyone else, it's back to Kioko's. *snaps and everyone is back at Kioko's***

**Kioko: Uh, shouldn't we let Tart out now?**

**Cy: Uh, let's give him a little more time, it's only been an hour and ten minutes.**

**Zamukie: So, what's next?**

**Koru: Ichigo and Mint eat mud pies, made by Puddings little brothers!**

**Ichigo and Mint: What?!?!**

**Cy: You heard *sets down two plates with three mud pies each in front of them* Enjoy your gourmet dessert.**

**Ichigo: *takes a bite and then spits the mud out***

**Cy: Every time you do that you have to eat another pie *snaps* So here you go.**

**Ichigo: You're cruel!**

**Cy: Thank you. Now, while you guys are eating, your pie, we'll have cake, you can have some when you're done. *snaps and everyone has cake***

**Mint: That's not fair!**

**Cy: When am I ever? *takes a bite of cake***

**Mint: Eh – good point. *continues eating***

**Cy: So, oh glorified warrior, next review.**

**Zakuro: This review is from MewCatnip.**

Hai Miina!

Great chappie! About time you guys updated :D

Anyways, I have some great dares!!

TMM Cast: Watch every english dubbed episode of Mew Mew Power, ever. That one especially for Kishu, because they messed him up the worst. Afterword, do what you want to 4kids studios.

Cy: Give Taruto a deathnote. Whoever he kills with it can't come back for at least 2 chapters.

Aoyoma: You. Kishu. Closet. NOW!

**Shara: Thank you, and gomen! They almost denied you of that (and this) for three more weeks!**

**Cy: Yeah, yeah. I'll go get Tart, the movie should be over now. *leaves and comes back with Tart***

**Tart: Never again….**

**Cy: Uh, you have no control over that, now, time to watch one of the worst things TV has ever come up with.**

**Tart: What the hell? I just watched a movie that's gonna give me nightmares for God knows how long and now I have to watch crappy TV?**

**Cy: Yes, now shut up and sit down. *hooks laptop up to TV and starts playing episodes***

**~ 26 episodes later~**

**Kish: What the f***?!? They portray me horribly! **

**Ichigo: I don't sound like that! And I never said any of the crap they have me say!**

**Mint: Corina? Really? That's what they come up with for 'Mint'?**

**Pudding: And Kiki is better?**

**Zakuro: Renee? Are they joking, I'm an international actress/model they could've left the name.**

**Tart: They make me such a brat!**

**Cy: That's how they got your name 'Tarb', while being close to Tart, is 'brat' backwards. **

**Kish: So they think I'm a nerd? What the hell? That's Pai!**

**Pai: You think I like Sardon? I mean really, where in God's name did they come up with that? **

**Lettuce: I'm sorry, but that was horrible!**

**Masaya: I don't know, I don't think it was that bad.**

**Zamukie: You're delusional. They could've given you all normal names and voices for crying out loud.**

**Cy: Well, if any of you would like to go burn down 4Kids studio, I can get you there in a heartbeat.**

**Cast: Yeah!  
Cy: Perfect *snaps and everyone but the hosts and hostesses vanish***

**Shara: I had only watched one episode before because it was so awful.**

**Koru: Makes sense, to be honest you guys only made us watch a few of the Japanese episodes. We've never seen the whole series.**

**Hostesses minus Cy: What?**

**Iggy: Yeah, you never tied us to a chair and made us watch it, you just forced us to admit we were aliens from there, which was no problem considering we are.**

**Kioko: Mukie! You're the one that's good at restraining people!**

**Koru: Cy, you're being awfully quiet.**

**Cy: *remains silent***

**Zamukie: Cy!**

**Iggy: *shakes Cy***

**Cy: What the hell?! I have to listen for the signal, now shut up. *goes back into trance***

**Shara: Signal?**

**Zamukie: I guess she just means she's waiting for the cast to be done.**

**Cy: There it is! *snaps and the cast reappears* We're going to skip the Death Note dare until after the last one, because we don't know who Tart will kill.**

**Zamukie: The next dare is just disturbing.**

**Koru: Yeah, but, we have to force them into this.**

**Kish: What is it?**

**Kioko: You have to *shudders* ugh, I can't say it.**

**Shara: Uh, I can't either!**

**Cy: Before you all go saying you can't Kisshu, very simply you and Masaya, closet now, get over it, it's a dare you have no choice.**

**Kish: Screw that! No, I have a girlfriend, not only that, I hate that bastard!**

**Masaya: Good to know.**

**Cy; Can you blame him for hating you? I mean really, you're all that's gotten in the way of him getting Ichigo, and you did kinda kill him.**

**Masaya: I was unaware of it.**

**Mukie: Like that's an excuse, don't make me hurt you two, or get Cy to.**

**Cy: What's it gonna be boys?**

**Kish: This is demented beyond all belief!**

**Kioko: Okay, we know that, and we all fell immensely sorry for you, now get it over with!**

**Ichigo: As gross as this is, go ahead.**

**Kish: What?**

**Ichigo: I know you still love me, now get it over with.**

**Kish: *kisses Ichigo* Thanks, but I don't have to do this.**

**Cy: Like hell you don't *snaps and Kish and Masaya are locked in the closet***

**Zamukie: Well, that's gross, start explaining the Death Note thing.**

**Cy: Yes! Another fan! *holds up a Death Note* Uh, while this is probably very dangerous, Tart, if you right someone's name in this notebook they will die, and I can't bring them back for two days, so be careful about who you kill.**

**Tart: Nu-uh! You're making that up!**

**Cy: Try it, as long as you don't kill me I guess it's alright, I'll be bringing back whoever you kill in two days, and I have to be alive to do that.**

**Tart: *writes down a name* Ha! See no one's dead yet! **

**Cy: You have to wait 40 seconds dummy.**

**Masaya: *dies***

**Cy: Nice choice for a test, you just ended the time in the closet *snaps and Kish is let out***

**Tart: You just did that, you could read my mind to find out who's name I wrote, or you had already seen it.**

**Cy: Nope, all the power of the note book.**

**Tart: Sweet!**

**Cy: *goes over the rules of the Death Note with Tart* Oh, and if you get caught by the police I'll get you out, but keep in mind that I'm going to make you give up ownership after today. And I'll erase everyone's memory of it and the memory that some people died because of it.**

**Tart: That's no fun!**

**Cy: Well, are you going to kill anyone else?**

**Tart: Yeah! *mutters* Since I can't kill you *speaks normally* I'm killing Pai and Mukie!**

**Zamukie and Pai: What?**

**Pai: Tart, I've known you since you were born, what's with.**

**Tart: Nothing persona; dude, this is to get at Cy *writes down names* and Mukie, so much pain, plus it'll get at Cy too.**

**Cy: You realize I know that they're back alive in two days so I'm fine**

**Pai and Zamukie: *die***

**Tart: Uh, I guess I hadn't thought of that…**

**Cy: So, whose next?**

**Tart: Uh, no one, I guess.**

**Cy: You're boring, at midnight I'm coming to get the note book back.**

**Kioko: Uh, well, we'll see you next time, which probably won't be for three weeks.**

**Shara: You can expect the next update on August 3****rd****!**

**Cy: You want to update on your birthday?**

**Shara: Yeah!**

**Cy: You're a spaz, but whatever, see ya on the 3****rd****!**

**Hosts and Hostesses that are alive: See ya!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Shara : Ah, it's good to be back.**

**Cy: That it is, that it is, oh, by the way, Happy Belated Birthday Shara.**

**Shara: Thanks for remembering Cy, I know you've been gone to!**

**Cy: No problem, where is everyone else?**

**Shara: I don't know. MUKIE!**

**Zamukie: We're coming, chill out!**

***Everyone jumps out of nowhere***

**Everyone: Happy Birthday Shara!**

**Shara: Thank you guys!**

**Kioko: So, shall we get started?**

**Koru: Sure, it's been almost four weeks.**

**Cy: Heh heh, yeah, sorry my laptop was having some trouble but I got a new one, thank you Pai, so we shouldn't have any more problems.**

**Iggy: Kisshu?**

**Kisshu: This review is from Tomahawk 3.0**

well, I'm glad you are looking forward to WOTM II, because Cy's mew is going to have a bigger part, so I can use some help there with the character. you see, my Tomahawk character, the good one, is in a coma, and Cy steps up and becomes the temporary leader of the new team of mews. XD

anyways, dares:

Zamukie: You may go back into the closet.

pudding: rape Tart. XD

Masaya: Let Cy kill you in anyway.

That'll be all.

**Cy: Fun, oh, and I obviously have already revived all those Tart murdered with the Death Note.**

**Tart: Huh?**

**Cy: Forget about it, actually, you already have.**

**Tart: Uh, whatever.**

**Zamukie: *blush* That's not really necessary, but, a dares a dare.**

**Koru: That it is.**

**~They enter the closet~ **

**Cy: Uh, that's a bit beyond the T rating, but we've done that before, so you two may take the other closet.**

**Tart: you guys are a bad influence, we shouldn't even know the word "rape" means.**

**Iggy: Yeah, well you do, so go.**

**~They enter another closet~**

**Kish: *snickers* I like this dare.**

**Cy: Whatever, Masaya, how exactly would you like to die?**

**Masaya: Well, something quick and painless, obviously.**

**Cy: *laughs manically* All right, something slow and painful coming right up. *kills Masaya in such a manner***

**Kish: Pai, I think you're girlfriend is psychotic.**

**Pai: Yeah, isn't it great?**

**Kish: Okay, I add to that statement, you're psychotic.**

**Pai: Probably.**

**Cy: *revives Anyway, moving on, Iggy, review?**

**Iggy: Sure. This review is from Power-of-all**

On the 3rd of August? Sounds like such a long time...

On to some dares! Lets see...which character haven't I done anything yet to?

...Lettuce and Keiichiro! I dare Keiichiro to go and eat a live worm and I dare Lettuce to go and have a swimming contest against a shark that want's to eat her!

**Kioko: Yeah, it was a long time to wait for Cy and Shara to come back.**

**Zamukie: Onward to the fun stuff, Keiichiro, eat a live worm!**

**Keiichiro: Uh, that's disgusting.**

**Cy: *smiles* Yep, now, worm-eating time!**

**Ichigo: *whispers to Kish*What's got Cy in such a good mood?**

**Kish: I don't know, maybe she got laid before the show.**

**Pai: No.**

**Kish: Huh, you got me then. **

**Zamukie: Cy, you're kinda acting weird.**

**Cy: *laughs* Yeah, I probably had a drink too many.**

**Pai: That would explain it, she's still not super drunk though…**

**Iggy: Well, whatever, Keiichiro here's a worm, so eat it.**

**Keiichiro: *pinches nose and swallows worm then throws up a little in his mouth* Gross…**

**Cy: I'm sure, now Lettuce it's time for a swimming contest, with a shark, and it's hungry, for you, so I suggest you hurry. *pushes into pool***

**Shark: Num-Num *starts chasing Lettuce***

**Lettuce: *swims for her life for a few minutes and then reaches the finish line and the shark vanishes***

**Cy: Good job, moving on, Mint, next review.**

**Mint: Whatever, this review is from Bloom**

Great chappy ^^  
Everyone: HAVE A MOTORCYCLE RACE! :D BOYS VS GIRLS, LOSERS HAVE TO... UM... EAT RAINE'S COOKING! [Raine is from Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. She is the worst cook EVER!]

**Pai: Uh, I don't think Cy should operate machinery.**

**Zamukie: Good call, that mean one guy has to stay –**

**Pai: *starts to say somethin***

**Zamukie: No, then we won't know who wins because you two will be too busy making out, I normally wouldn't be worried but since Cy's a little wasted I'd rather have it be someone we know will stay away from her, like Tart.**

**Tart: I'm too young to drive anyway.**

**Shara: In that perspective so are most people here, really it's just Koru, Cy, Zamukie, Zakuro, Ryou, and Keiichiro with drivers licenses.**

**Cy: When have we ever taken the law into consideration on this show?**

**Kioko: She has a point, why don't we just say that Cy and anyone under 13 shouldn't drive?**

**Cy: I can drive, that way teams, I think, would be even.**

**Pai: Uh, Cy, is that a good idea? *looks at blindfold***

**Cy: I'm fine, just because I don't see the way you do doesn't mean I can't see.**

**Zamukie: Uh, Cy, you are drunk.**

**Cy: We're about to let 13 year olds drive motorcycles and you're worried about me being just a little tipsy? I'm thoroughly disappointed in you.**

**Zamukie: Oh whatever, there's no point in arguing with you, I always lose, so let's just get started.**

**Cy: *snaps and everyone is on a motorcycle on a busy road with a course marked clearly and Pudding signals everyone to take off***

**~1 hour later~**

**Ryou: *crosses finish line* Yah! Guys win!**

**Kioko: No they don't, it's based on a team, so the last person to cross the finish line determines who loses.**

**Ryou: You're kidding?**

**Cy: *crosses finish line* Nope.**

**Ryou: *blinks quickly* You finished second?**

**Cy: * takes off helmet and shakes hair* Yeah, what about it?**

**Ryou: You're drunk!**

**Cy: *says seriously* I sober up after about 20 minutes on a motorcycle on a busy highway, it's what I do all the time.**

**Ryou: That's really weird.**

**Cy: You're an idiot.**

**~20 minutes later~**

**Zamukie: So, it's down to Mint, and Masaya.**

**Cy: Yep.**

**Koru: Any hints?**

**Cy: Nope.**

**Iggy: Didn't think so.**

**Masaya: *crosses finish line* Did we win?**

**Cy: Unfortunately.**

**Mint: *crosses finish line8 I'm sorry, but I've never even ridden a bike, much less driven a car or motorcycle!**

**Cy: Whatever, we just have to eat some cruddy food.**

**Pai: Uh, aren't you all used to eat really great food all the time.**

**Cy: I normally cook our meals, so yes, we have been eating some great food for the past 4 –**

**Shara: Oh my God, Oh my God.**

**Cy and Ryou: What's wrong?**

**Shara: *smiles* Nothing, I just felt the baby move!**

**Cy: Yeah, it's about normal timing, the early side of the normal 16-22 weeks, but normal enough.**

**Ryou: Oh my God *passes out***

**Cy: *muttering to herself* If that's his reaction to this I wonder how he'll react to when you go into labor…**

**Shara: What did you say Cy?**

**Cy: Nothing important, I suppose it's time for us girls to eat some really crappy food. *snaps and leftovers from Raine's refrigerator* Well, dig in.**

**Girls: *all take a bite then start retching***

**Tart: Come on, a dares a dare, and you lost fair and square!**

**Ichigo: Don't think we don't know that, midget!**

**Tart: I'm not a midget, you hag!**

**Ichigo: Why you little – **

**Cy: Drop it, and just eat the damn food. *takes another bite***

**Zamukie: You don't seem to phased by this.**

**Cy: Why would I be?**

**Pai: You're the greatest cooks I've ever known.**

**Cy: I haven't always had a castle at my disposal, I've had to eat some gross things before. Besides I've lived through famines and disease outbreaks, good food isn't always easy to come. Like this *points at concoction* this is much better than the food that was around when Rome was starting to fall.**

**Pai: *blinks a few***

**Cy: You okay?**

**Pai: Sorry, sometimes I just forget the crap you've been through.**

**Cy: Most people do, it's not as if I flaunt it about. *takes last bite* Well, that wasn't so bad.**

**Mint: *stares at her blankly* Are you kidding?**

**Cy: Not at all, weren't you listening to anything I said before?**

**Mint: Yeah, but –**

**Cy: Then just shut the hell up and deal with it.**

**~10 minutes later~**

**Shara: I think I'm gonna go vomit now…**

**Zamukie: That may not be such a bad idea.**

**Cy: You guys are pathetic.**

**Ichigo: *with tears in her eyes* Not all of us lived through the fall of Rome, you know!**

**Cy: I know that, and what I was saying is you need to deal with what you've got, because at some point in your life you'll have to fight to survive.**

**Mint: We've already done that!**

**Cy: Not in the matter of fighting aliens, or some physical enemy, this one will be much worse.**

**Girl: Huh?**

**Cy: Forget it, you won't understand until it happens, let's move on, Kish?**

**Kish: This review is from Mew Catnip**

Pft buahahahahaha! I'm laughing my ass off xDD

Ok, here's something new:

Masaya: I dare you to turn into Deep Blue, and Ichigo, I dare you to kiss him :D

Kishu, Pai and Tart: Since your all so conviniantly named after pastries, I dare you all to work alongside the Mews at the Cafe Mew Mew :D Ichigo could use the help!

Oh! And lock Ryou in a room full of catnip, videotape him, put it on youtube and after the catnip wears off make him watch it :D

**Zamukie: Good, that's the reaction we're going for.**

**Cy: *snaps***

**Masaya: *Falls to the ground***

**Deep Blue: *stands up* Ichigo…**

**Ichigo: What the hell?**

**Kish: *gets in front of Ichigo* I already died by your hand once, don't think I won't do it again.**

**Deep Blue: *laughs* I have no interest in harming you Kish, nor your little girlfriend.**

**Kish: What do you want?**

**Cy: *whispers to Ichigo* You know what to do.**

**Ichigo: *sighs* Kish, there's something I have to do, just know this, I still love you.**

**Girls: Aww…**

**Kish: *moves* Okay, kitten, I trust you.**

**Ichigo: *kisses Deep Blue***

**Deep Blue: *kisses back***

**Ichigo: *shoves him away* Baka!**

**Deep Blue: *clutches chest and falls over***

**Mint: Is he dead?**

**Cy: Not yet, but he's about to be, and that's the way it was supposed to be. *snaps and Masaya is back***

**Masaya: *rubs head* What happened?**

**Ichigo: You turned into Deep Blue and I had to kiss you! And it sucked!**

**Kish: Go Koneko-chan!**

**Ichigo: *smiles at Kish***

**Cy: Get a room, we're moving on.**

**Ryou: I like this dare.**

**Cy: Did you ever rebuild the café?**

**Ryou: Uh…**

**Cy: That's what I thought.**

**Ryou: Couldn't you just, you know *makes a gesture***

**Cy: It would take a few hours…**

**Ryou: *sighs* Forget it then.**

**Cy: Well, sorry about that one.**

**Shara: So, Ryou-kun, are you hungry?**

**Ryou: A little.**

**Zamukie: Good *shoves in a room full of catnip and locks the door***

**Ryou: Really? What did you guys hope to accomplish? Do you not remember the dare when Kioko gave me a cat food?**

**Shara: It's a dare, you don't **_**have**_** to do anything, it would just be more amusing if you did.**

**Ryou: *grumbles to self and then it stays quiet in the room***

**Cy: Well, while we wait for him to do something amusing let's move onto the next review, Pai?**

**Pai: This review is from mewmewfan2104**

are my dares

ichigo:flirt with kisshu  
lettuce:kiss ryou  
mint:let everyone else poke you in both eyes  
zakuro:act like pudding for a whole chapter  
pudding:kiss taruto

i think that covers everyone that is alive

**Koru: Flirting time for Ichigo and Kish.**

**Ichigo: I don't have use one of those cheesey pick up lines do I?**

**Cy: You have no idea what flirting is, that's pathetic.**

**Ichigo: Well excuse me for being 13!**

**Zamukie: You're already sexually active, you ought to know how to flirt.**

**Ichigo: *blushes***

**Kioko: God, Ichigo, I'm twelve and I know how to flirt.**

**Ichigo: Quit making me feel bad! Like Mint or Lettuce know how to either!**

**Mint: Excuse me, I have a boyfriend, I know perfectly well how to flirt.**

**Lettuce: *blushes* I-it's not that I don't know how, I-I j-just don't.**

**Cy: When did the stuttering thing come back?**

**Kyros: She's just embarrassed.**

**Cy and Pai: Kyros?**

**Kyros: Yeah, I should probably leave now, huh?**

**Pai: What are you doing here?**

**Kyros: You act like you don't want me here *pauses and smirks*onii-chan.**

**Everyone but Cy, Pai, and Kyros: Onii-chan? **

**Cy: Yeah, this is Kyros, he's appeared in two of my fics, always as a boyfriend for Lettuce and younger brother to Pai.**

**Lettuce: B-boyfriend?**

**Kyros: Uh-huh, don't worry, I won't try anything if you don't want me to.**

**Cy: I can tell she's not comfortable with you yet, you probably shouldn't be here.**

**Kyros: Why not, onii-chan has a girlfriend, I wanted to see who it was. It was Zakuro in all the fics I was in. Onii-chan has good taste. *gives Pai a thumbs up***

**Zakuro: What?**

**Pai: *blushes* Kyros!**

**Kyros: *laughs* Well, I can see I'm just confusing you people, so I'll get out of here. Bye, onii-chan, onee-chan, and Lettuce-chan! *teleports out***

**Cy: He did not seriously call me onee-chan…**

**Pai: Yeah, he did.**

**Lettuce: Lettuce-chan? **

**Cy: That'll take some getting used to, anyway, we should probably get back on track.**

**Ichigo: Um…**

**Zamukie: We're just skipping you because of your inept-ness.**

**Ichigo: Hey!**

**Cy: *let's Ryou out* She's right, Lettuce and Ryou pucker up.**

**Lettuce, Ryou, and Shara: (W-W-)WHAT?**

**Kioko: It's a dare, get it over with!**

**Lettuce and Ryou quickly kiss**

**Lettuce: *Looks confused***

**Shara: You okay?**

**Lettuce: *blushes then laughs* It's nothing, I must've been mistaken.**

**Zamukie: What?**

**Kioko: If you liked it it's okay, when Cy writes fics without OC's thrown all over the place she pairs you with Ryou.**

**Lettuce: *blushes* It's not that it was bad, it's just, well *blushes deeper* I-I thought I tasted cat food.**

**Everyone: *roars with laughter***

**Ryou: *turns a very deep shade of red***

**Cy: *composes herself* Gods, I knew that was coming and it was still hilarious, hungrier than you thought.**

**Ryou: I was getting hungry, and it's not like I had that much.**

**Zamukie: *still laughing* What I want to know is how Lettuce knows what cat food tastes like.**

**Lettuce: When I was younger two of my cousins made me eat some**

**~Flashback~**

**Cousin #1: Lettuce: We have something for you.**

**5 year old Lettuce: *looks up from book* Huh?**

**Cousin #2; It's a rare delicacy, you should consider yourself lucky to taste some. *shows her a plate***

**5 year old Lettuce: It looks kinda funny…**

**Cousin #1: But it's very rare, and it was very expensive, we bought it just for you.**

**5 year old Lettuce: *shrugs shoulders* Okay *takes a bite* Ew! What is that?**

**Cousin #2: Lettuce, don't be rude.**

**Cousin #1: Yeah, please finish it, we would feel awful if you didn't eat it.**

**5 year old Lettuce: If it's so good why don't you guys have some?**

**Cousin #!: Why, Lettuce, we've already eaten ours.**

**Cousin #2: Yes indeed, don't be disrespectful and not eat it.**

**5 year old Lettuce: Uh, okay… *eats the rest slowly with much effort***

**Cousins: *laughing***

**Cousin #1: Rare delicacy? I can't believe you'd be so stupid as to believe that!**

**Cousin #2: I'm so glad you enjoyed that cat food!**

**5 year old Lettuce: *clenches fists* You guys made me eat cat food?!**

**Cousin #1: No duh!**

**5 year old Lettuce: I can't believe you jerks!**

**Cousin #2: And what are you gonna do about it, little itty-bitty baby Lettuce?**

**5 year old Lettuce: *punches Cousin#1 in the jaw***

**Cousin #1: Why you little-**

**Cousin #2: You're bleeding! Come on let's go get mom!**

**~End flashback~**

**Zamukie: Damn, Lettuce, you had some guts then.**

**Lettuce: *blushes***

**Kioko: What happened?**

**Lettuce: I was living with them and my aunt and uncle in the United Sates from the time I was five until the time I was 12. They broke me after a year or two, my aunt always sided woth them, and my uncle was hardly home or he would've but a stop to it.**

**Zamukie: That's awful!**

**Lettuce: It wasn't so bad, I mean after awhile I got used to it, they only hurt me badly once or twice.**

**Cy: So, uh…**

**Iggy: Um, I guess mw should continue.**

**Koru: Yeah, so, who wants to poke Mint in the eyes!**

**Iggy: Why not…**

**Cy and Zamukie: We have no issues with this.**

**Mint: Hey!**

**Kioko: As much as I hate this, it is a dare. If it's any consolation, I feel bad about it.**

**Mint: That's easy for you to say, you're not the one getting poked in the eyes!**

**Kioko: Uh *sighs* That's what I thought.**

**Mint: *get's repeatedly poked in the eyes* Ow!**

**Cy: Heh heh, Zakuro, you get to act like Pudding for the rest of this chapter.**

**Zakuro; You've got to be kidding me?**

**Cy: Nope, now, start.**

**Zakuro: *in higher pitched voice*All right, Cy-oneechan, na no da!**

**Cy: Great, now Pudding, kiss Tart.**

**Pudding: yay! Taru-Taru! *kisses Tart***

**~3 minutes later~**

**Cy: Break it up, lovebirds!**

**Pudding and Tart: *blush***

**Cy: Sheesh, kids these days.**

**Zakuro: Zakuro thinks Cy-oneechan is feeling her age, na no da!**

**Cy: So what if I am?**

**Zamukie: Now, now, just because you were there when the dinosaurs roamed the Earth doesn't mean that you can criticize the way things work.**

**Cy: Well, we'll see you soon-ish.**

**Kioko: Review!**

**Iggy: Vote for Pedro!**

**Cy: Shut up, Iggy**

**Shara: Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Shara: Hello, one and all!**

**Zamukie: *browsing on the internet* Somebody's been doing a lot of updating.**

**Shara: Not too much, I just figured it was about time I did.**

**Cy: I'm just going to apologize now incase anything I say offends anyone of any religion.**

**Zamukie: Since when have you cared?**

**Cy: I don't want us to get flamed for something I know I'm going to say.**

**Koru: If you're so worried about it why don't you just not say it?**

**Cy: You'll see. **** Well, let's get rolling, Pai?**

**Pai: This review is from Tomahawk**

great dares, and Cy, I look forward of more of you in WOTM II. **  
**  
Dares:

T 3.0: -brings in The Big Bad Bunny's OC, Kizer-

Kizer: be a pervert, like you are, to all the girls.

that is all.

**Cy: Thank you, I look forward to being there.**

**Tomahawk: I can't take him anymore! Cy, I'm leaving Kizer with you! *leaves***

**Cy: But I have to deal with him in WOTM 2!**

**Kizer: Heh-heh, too bad, girly, besides, you have some pretty friends I haven't met yet.**

**Zamukie: Who the hell is this?**

**Kizer: Ooh, attititude, I like. *growls***

**Koru: Back off, she's with me! *glares***

**Kizer: Competition, I can dig.**

**Cy: *rolls eyes* Kizer, I can, and will hurt you if you don't shut up.**

**Kizer: I'm not afraid of you.**

**Cy: *ears, tail, and wings pop out* *grabs his throat with her hands shocking him* Well you should be *drops him to the ground***

**Kizer: *wheezing* Foxy like to fight.**

**Pai: Shut up, dude! Unless you like being shocked.**

**Shara: Uh, moving on, Ryou-kun?**

**Ryou: The next review is from Bloom.**

Great chappie! ^_^ Please continue!

Oh yeah. Dares. Haha. XD

Um...  
Ichigo and Ryou: *gives both of you a ball of yarn each* ='D  
Mint: Polly wanna cracker?  
Lettuce: Go fish! *gives you a fishing pole and a bucket of worms*  
Pudding: *gives you a banana*  
Zakuro: Sit! Stay! *gives you a bone*

**Ichigo: Just cuz I'm a cat doesn't mean *stops and plays with yarn***

**Ryou: Just because I ate cat food doesn't mean I'll stoop to playing with yarn for amusement *throws yarn behind back and then chases the unrolled part***

**Mint: I am a graceful bird, I will not stoop to the level of a common household pet *turns away from cracker***

**Lettuce: Uh, I was never much a fisher, I think it's cruel.**

**Kizer: Animal rights, that turns me on, I'll go show you the ropes.**

**Lettuce: Um, I'd rather go alone, thank you. *leaves***

**Masaya: Lettuce! I'll come with you to make sure the fish survive when you put them back! *runs after her***

**Pudding: Yay! Pudding loves bananas! *peels and eats banana***

**Zakuro: Most, listen, curse, canine, loyalty! *listens to commands* A bone really? *throws and then chases after* Damn it!**

**Kizer: *chuckles* You girls are intact with your inner animal; want me to show you how to be a real animal?**

**Cy: Shut up, bunny boy, we have a T rating.**

**Ichigo: He has bunny DNA?**

**Cy: Yep.**

**Kizer: Can't you tell, that's why I'm so cute… and horny.**

**Pudding: Pudding doesn't understand?**

**Kizer: Rabbits are sex addicts, they reproduce like crazy.**

**Cy: T RATING!**

**Shara: Hey! I'm a rabbit and I'm not a sex addict!**

**Kizer: Really? Are you just naturally big?**

**Shara: *blushes* That was my first time! **

**Kizer: Uh…**

**Cy: Does no one understand that this isn't an M Rated fic?!**

**Koru: Someone read the next review before Cy blows up.**

**Tart: This review is from Mew Peach, and will be combined with her dare from the last chapter that hadn't been included.**

Um...  
Ichigo: Go cliff diving with Krad Oniichan shooting at you with the scary feather! And with Dark-chan waiting at the bottom to kiss you... You guys don't have to do that one if you haven't seen dnangel.  
Shara: Happy birthday! Have a cake! *hands over a cake*  
Pudding: Do that act you did when you met Ichigo in the park! And type with your feet!  
Zamukie: Have a ninja battle wit Pai! In a snake pit!  
Cy: What's the most random thing you've ever done?  
Mint Lettuce and Zakuro: Have a fight to the death in mew mew form!

All Couples: Act like the person you're in a couple with for the rest of the chapter!  
Pudding: Make out with Tart!  
Pai: Put a pickle suit on! And eat Risa's soup every time you hear someone say your name! (Risa is from D. and her soup tastes like barf and catfood mixed. As I interpret Daisuke's reaction to the bento.)  
Tart: Put on a cupcake dress!!  
Kishu: Dress up like a doughnut!  
Cy: Everytime someone asks you a question about the future, YOU MUST ANSWER! OR I KILL YOU!  
That's it...  
For now!

**Ichigo: Who?**

**Cy: I'm not to D.N. Angel yet, someone *glares at Pai* is restricting my time on the computer they got me.**

**Pai: Hey, at least you got the laptop.**

**Cy: I know and I love it. *smiles***

**Pai: I knew you would.**

**Shara: Thank you, *takes a bite if cake* this is good cake! Hey, Pudding, you know what would go great with cake?**

**Pudding: What, na no da?**

**Shara: A performance! Could you do the one you did when you met Ichigo, I always loved that performance?**

**Pudding: Of course, na no da! *flips onto ball, landing in a handstand, then rolls on while still spinning on ball. Rotates plates, and does some plucky act thing, breaths fire, rotates ball on umbrella, balances on stack of wobbly chairs, fires self out of cannon, then bows***

**Shara: Thanks, Pudding! **

**Pudding: Of course, na no da!**

**Cy: *snaps***

**Pai: What are we doing in a snake pit?**

**Cy: *calls down* You and Mukie have to have a ninja battle!**

**Zamukie: This is my kinda dare!**

**Pai: I don't even know what a ninja is!**

**Zamukie: Sucks for you! I'm gonna finish this quickly. *moves hands around in an odd manner* CHIDORI NO JUTSU! *starts glowing and then punches Pai***

**Pai: *is knocked out***

**Cy: *snaps again then examines wound from fight* Zamukie, you could've t least killed him, reviving, while taking more energy, takes less time, this is gonna take months to heal.**

**Zamukie: *rubs back of head* Heh-heh, sorry bout that, Cy…**

**Cy: Whatever, what's done is done. You guys go on with the show, I'll be back in a bit.*starts to tend the wound* I'll get the question in a bit.**

**Zamukie: Okay, Mint, Lettuce, and Zakuro, time for you guys to fight to the death, in mew forms, so it doesn't take days.**

**Lettuce: What? I just got back from fishing and now I have to fight my friends?**

**Shara: Yep!**

**Zakuro: What if we don't want to?**

**Zamukie: I'll watch over Pai while Cy shocks the hell out of you.**

**Mint: Whatever, she'll just revive us anyway.**

**Zamukie: Have you been killed yet?**

**Mint: Just once or twice.**

**Zamukie: And in non-violent ways I'm sure. You're sore for a week after you've been revived.**

**Mint: Uh…**

**Zakuro: Ugh, let's just get this over with. Mew Mew Zakuro, Metamorphosis! Well, come on, I'm not gonna attack you unarmed.**

**Mint: Mew Mew Minto, Metamorphosis!**

**Lettuce: Mew Mew Lettuce, Metamorphosis!**

**Mint: Ribbon Minto Arrow! *arrow hits Lettuce***

**Lettuce: *falls down then stands back up* Mint! I can't believe you! Ribbon Lettuce Rush! *wave hits Mint***

**Zakuro: Ribbon Zakuro Spear! *knocks Lettuce's weapon out of her hands***

**Mint: *shoots another arrow at Lettuce knocking her over***

**Zakuro: *finishes Lettuce* It's just you and me, Mint.**

**Mint: So it is *fires another arrow***

**Zakuro: *knocks it out of the way with her whip then finishes Mint***

**Zamukie: Way to go, cous!**

**Zakuro: Did you really think anyone else would win?**

**Zamukie: Not at all.**

**Cy: Yes, yes, well done, Zakuro. *snaps and Mint and Lettuce are alive***

**Shara: How's Pai?**

**Pai: *hobbles in* I'll be fine *pauses* eventually.**

**Shara: *winces* That looks painful.**

**Pai: It is.**

**Cy: Just sit down, unless you want it to stay painful.**

**Pai: Right *sits down wincing***

**Cy: So, the most random thing I ever did… *stops and thinks* It was probably that one night stand with Julius Caesar, he really was a dreadful person, I mean, there really was no reason for it.**

**Sh****ara: Cy, how old are you?**

**Cy: 4,500 give or take a century and a couple decades.**

**Kizer: Eh, you don't like that old, cupcake.**

**Shara: Um, this may sound dumb to ask, but,**

**Cy: Did I ever meet Jesus Christ?**

**Shara: Yeah.**

**Cy: Of all times to ask, you ask now, on the show, where we could offend people?**

**Zamukie: You've already apologized so why not?**

**Cy: Whatever, yes, I did.**

**Zakuro: Really?**

**Cy: Yes, and it's a story you're all probably very familiar with, at least the version they put in the Bible.**

**Koru: You were in the Bible? As in the Holy Bible? No offense Cy, but you aren't very Holy.**

**Cy: Yes, of course I'm not, it was altered quite a bit.**

**Iggy: Tell us what really happened then.**

**Cy: All right, you're all familiar with the story of the woman who meets Jesus at the well, John 4?**

**~Flashback time~**

**Cy: *is getting some water***

**Jesus: Give me a drink.**

**Cy: My, my, aren't we demanding.**

**Jesus: If you knew the gift of God, and who it is that is saying to you, 'Give me a drink,' you would have asked him, and he would have given you living water.**

**Cy: I know perfectly well who you are, and Mister High and Mighty, if you want a drink so damn bad get me something so I can it the hell out of the damned well. Besides, if you think I'm dumb enough to turn from my world you have another thought coming.**

**Jesus: Everyone who drinks of this water will be thirsty again, but whoever drinks of the water that I will give him will never be thirsty again. The water that I will give him will become in him a spring of water welling up to eternal life.**

**Cy: Well, Oh Glorified One, I'm already going to live forever, and if I thought for even half a second I'd never have to come to this damned well again I'd take you up on your offer, but I'm not an idiot.**

**Jesus: ** **Go, call your husband, and return.**

**Cy: I haven't got a damned husband, you ought to know that, Son of the God of this world.**

**Jesus: No, you haven't.**

**Cy: Obviously not. Look, I know people in the past have worshiped your Father, and in part You, but I don't, and I won't, so get over it.**

**~End Flash back~**

**Cy: And he rambled on and I told him off and then his disciples showed up and they decided it'd make a good story if they changed it up a bit.**

**Zakuro: You are aware that makes a mockery of my religion?**

**Shara: Cy! You met Jesus and you aren't a believer!**

**Koru: Cy, you've got guts!**

**Cy: Has it occurred to you yet that I don't worship him because he didn't create my world or universe?**

**Shara: Uh, could you explain that?**

**Cy: I'm not saying your God didn't create this world or doesn't exist, I'm not saying he did and does either. I'm also not saying whether or not Jesus is the savior of your world. What I am saying is I have different Gods from my world, who created me and my home, it's natural that I should worship them, just as it's natural that you worship the God that created your world and you. It's a different universe.**

**Zakuro: I hadn't looked at it that way…**

**Cy: Yeah, most wouldn't, but anyway, I personally don't care if I'm still considered a heathen.**

**Kioko: Was there a reason you were such a jerk to Jesus?**

**Cy: Truthfully, he didn't know what to make of me, I wasn't of this world and he couldn't grasp that. He just treated me as a heathen in need of converting like he did everyone else, even though he couldn't get me. It just annoyed me that he couldn't get that I wasn't like everyone else and wasn't made through him so I wouldn't worship him. I mean, being like everyone else is what I strive to appear like, but this was different. He should've known that I wasn't His when He didn't know me, so yeah.**

**Zamukie: Uh, well I guess me should keep moving. So, time to switch personalities with the person you're in a couple with. Lettuce and Masaya, since you guys are the only two that aren't in a relationship you guys get to act like each other. Oh, and Mint, since your boyfriend is elsewhere you have get to act like Kizer, since Tomahawk brought him here.**

**Cy: *whispers to Mukie* Wouldn't it be more interesting to have a body switch?**

**Zamukie: *whispers back* I like the way you think.**

**Cy: I knew you would *snaps***

**Kish: What the hell just happened? *looks at hands* Ah! I'm Kisshu!**

**Pu****dding: Well no duh, genius!**

**Ichigo: How am I over there and here at the same time?**

**Pai: *laughs* You guys switched bodies!**

**Everyone but Pai and Koru: WHAT?!?!?!**

**Pai: You heard me, and remember, you still have to act like you're partner.**

**Pudding: Uh… right, na no da! Cy-oneechan should've said so!**

**Cy: Just gonna be out of character for a second, do I have your powers since I'm in your body?**

**Pai: I don't know, just think about something, then snap as you release the energy, see if it happens.**

**Cy: *snaps and nothing happens***

**Pai: Well, it's something that takes work.**

**Koru: Right… well, back on track.**

**Pai: I think it'll be funny to see Pai and Ryou try to be me and Shara as hostesses.**

**Ryou: Yeah, we get to sit back and chill.**

**Koru: Anyway, Pai (is this for the real Pai or Cy?), pickle suit time and then you have to eat crappy soup when someone says your name.**

**Pai: Real Pai, the dare was for him not me.**

**Zamukie: Yeah, so, Cy, pickle suit time, and just cuz you can hurt us doesn't mean we can't hurt you!**

**Cy: Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with. *puts pickle suit on* This is ridiculous.**

**Pai: I still think you look great.**

**Cy: *giggles* Pai!**

**Zamukie: You said "Pai" that means you have to eat soup just as bad as that cooking us girls ate.**

**Cy: Right, well, the stuff during the fall of Rome had to be worse, so I'll be fine.**

**Ichigo: That stuff was awful, Nya!**

**Cy: *takes a spoonful and notices it's okay***

**Koru: *whispers to Pai* She should be retching.**

**Cy: *quickly finishes* That wasn't so bad**

**Zamukie: I don't know, I'm not convinced, what about you, Pai?**

**Pai: Guys, this is wrong, you're making her eat just because it's supposed to be nasty. Her taste buds obviously think it's fine.**

**Cy: *eats other bowl that Koru puts in front of her because Mukie said "Pai"***

**Kizer: That just looks gross.**

**Mint: You aren't acting like a dirty pervert, I'm impressed.**

**Kizer: Eh, right, that looks gross, but you look delicious, Tori-chan.**

**Zakuro: Kizer, Mint, cut it out.**

**Keiichiro: Well, if they're happy flirting I think it's okay.**

**Tart: Yeah, it's what's important to them.**

**Kizer: We're not flirting!**

**Cy: Mint, you really are doing a terrible job at being Kizer.**

**Kizer: Says the man in a pickle suit!**

**Shara: Guys! Just cut it out!**

**Ryou: Good job, babe!**

**Shara: *blushes* Thanks, darling!**

**Kish: Oh, get a room!**

**Cy: Oh, Kish, you just reminded me, Ichigo gets dress up in a doughnut suit, and Pudding gets to wear a cupcake dress.**

**Zamukie: Yep, and you don't wanna argue, remember Cy's here to hurt you.**

**Ichigo: *puts on doughnut suit* I feel silly, Nya!**

**Pudding: *on cupcake dress* Ichigo-neechan feels silly? Pudding feels the silliest, na no da!**

**Zamukie: Don't worry, you both look ridiculous, it would look so much funnier on your boyfriends!**

**Shara: I like this next one, Cy whenever we ask you about the future, you have to tell us the answer.**

**Cy: Fine, but could we read the next review before you bombard me with questions?**

**Kish: This review is from Blazing Emerald Rage**

Haven't reviewed in a while...

Cy: I dare you to bring Kyros back

Lettuce: Make out with Kyros!

Cy(again): Make out with Zamukie!

Koru: I know you and Pai are feeling left out, so you two make out!

Pai: Since we all know you're so emo, why not just admit it?

Mint: I dislike you, make out with Masaya!

Masaya: Is there anyone you loooove? If so, have Cy bring them here (or they may already be there) and to the closet with them! ( I feel sorry for them...)

Eh, I'm tired, that's all for now...

**Cy: *snaps and Kyros arrives* All right, before you bombard me with questions, know that the future changes, a lot. And also, knowing it take the fun out of it.**

**Ichigo: Who am I gonna marry? How any kids?**

**Cy: Who do you think? **

**Ichigo: Is it Kish, please tell me!**

**Cy: Yes, it's Kish; you'll have four kids, happy?**

**Ichigo: Hai! Very!**

**Shara: Cy?**

**Cy: Ryou, five kids.**

**Kizer: You can really see the future, foxy?**

**Cy: Yes, I can, now shut up.**

**Kyros: Do I ever actually ask Lettuce out?**

**Cy: Depends on the fic.**

**Masaya: Who do I end up with?**

**Cy: You die alone.**

**Masaya: Really?**

**Cy: No, you marry a girl you haven't met yet.**

**Masaya: Can you at least tell me her name?**

**Cy: No, because I don't know it, I see the future, I don't hear it too.**

**Masaya: Oh…**

**Zamukie: You're right, it takes the fun out of knowing, but still, do I ever see my brother again?**

**Cy: Yes, on several occasions.**

**Kioko: You and Mukie are right, but there is one thing I wanna know. Cy, do you ever go back to your world?**

**Cy: I haven't seen that yet, so I honestly don't know. Can we work on dares while I answer question you may have?**

**Everyone else: Hai.**

**Zamukie: Lettuce and Kyros, make out time!**

**Lettuce: W-what?**

**Cy: You heard her.**

**Kyros: If Lettuce isn't comfortable with it then I'm not.**

**Cy: Let me explain, if you two don't comply, I don't hurt you.**

**Kyros: Oneechan, that's awful!**

**Cy: Stop calling me that! And just make out with Lettuce, would ya?**

**Kyros: Whatever you say, oneechan. *starts to make out with Lettuce***

**Pai: *sigh* It's odd to see him doing that.**

**Cy: Yeah, but it's okay, he's just growing up.**

**Pai: I know, I don't like it, it makes me feel old.**

**Cy: I think you're forgetting who you're talking to.**

**Pai: Never *kisses Cy on her cheek***

**Cy: *giggles***

**Koru: *clears throat* There are people around.**

**Cy: Sorry, ew, this is gonna be gross, Mukie I do love you like a sister, but not like that.**

**Zamukie: I feel exactly the same.**

**Ichigo: But a darer a dare, you guys have never been exempt.**

**Cy: Yeah, yeah, stop your complaining. *makes out with Zamukie***

**~1 minute late~**

**Cy and Zamukie: *break away***

**Cy: I just couldn't do that anymore.**

**Zamukie: Yeah, way too gross!**

**Cy: Never again, any of you, never again.**

**Koru: How do you think I feel having to have my gay make-out session?**

**Cy: And we feel awful for both of you.**

**Zamukie: Now get it over with.**

**Pai: This is wrong beyond belief.**

**Koru: Yeah, but the girls are right, we should just get it over with. *makes out with Pai***

**~1 minute later~**

**Pai: *pulls away* Disgusting.**

**Koru: I agree completely.**

**Kioko: So, Pai, admit you're emo?**

**Pai: I won't cuz I'm not.**

**Cy: He's telling the truth.**

**Zamukie: However boring that may be.**

**Pai: Well excuse me for being honest.**

**Koru: Honesty is boring. Mint and Masaya, make out.'**

**Mint: I thought we were done with that?**

**Cy: Evidently not.**

**Mint: Whatever. *starts to make out with Masaya* **

**~1 minute later~**

**Mint: *breaks away* Okay, that's enough.**

**Masaya: *blushes* Right…**

**Kioko: So, Masaya, are you in love with anyone?**

**Masaya: No, I'm still getting over Ichigo.**

**Iggy: Well that's no fun, no torturing some guy.**

**Masaya: Hey! I'm straight!**

**Iggy: Going back to where we had the Kish X Masaya dares I'm not so sure.**

**Masaya: *blushes* That was another matter entirely.**

**Ichigo: Okay, I know Kish as an amazing kisser, and lover, but damn it Masaya, you should not be attracted to him!**

**Masaya: I know that! And I'm not!**

**Cy: Please, I don't feel like debating his sexuality.**

**Masaya: Thank you, Cy-sama!**

**Cy: I just don't feel up to dealing with a fight. So, any other questions about the future before we end this rather long chapter?**

**~silence~**

**Cy: Okay, then.**

**Pai: Hold on, I have one.**

**Cy: Okay, shoot.**

**Pai: *gets down on one knee* Will you marry me? *pulls out a ring***

**Cy: W-what?**

**Pai: Look, I know you'll probably outlive me, but I don't care, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my ridiculously short life with you, please.**

**Cy: Pai, I just, I, oh what the hell? Yes! I'll marry you! *kisses Pai***

**Pai: *lifts up and spins in a circle* Thank you, Cy, thank you! *Puts down and kisses***

**All: Aww…**

**Zamukie: What a fabulous note to end the chapter on. Congrats to Cy and Pai!**

**Shara: I agree, congrats you two! Please review!**

**Everyone else: Congrats!**

**Iggy: See you next update!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Cy: We haven't updated in forever! I don't care that you started high school this week; we're reviewing before you go tubing tomorrow!**

**Kioko: But Cy, I'm tired, and I have homework!**

**Cy: And a three day weekend, get over it.**

**Kizer: You're hot when you're angry.**

**Kioko: I have a boyfriend!**

**Cy: And I'm engaged, we're taken Kizer, now you all know the camera's rolling right?**

**Kioko: Uh, hi everyone!**

**Zamukie: Tart?**

**Tart: This review is from Tomahawk.**

a really funny chapter!

Kizer: rape one of the girls.

Cy: beat him up after you find out..very badly if you wish.

that is all for now.

**Cy: You are aware that that would involve me beating the shit out of him now?**

**Zamukie: Just wait for it to be done, it'll happen eventually anyway.**

**Cy: *gasps* No, I'm stopping that dare, now! I will not let my best friend get raped by some perverted bastard!**

**Zamukie: Cy, whose getting raped by Kizer?**

**Cy: No one, I'm sorry Tomahawk, I'm just not letting one of the girls go through that horror.**

**Kioko: Thank God!**

**Koru: Who, if you had let him, would Kizer have raped?**

**Cy: I'll tell you after the show.**

**Cy: Mint, the next review?**

**Mint: Okay, this review is from Jazz.**

Man... I haven't been on here... like... ages! D: I am angry! Rawrr!! Why am I angry? I am not so sure myself at the minute...

Wuaah baka! *hits laptop* ¬¬ Baka...

Ahh, corgrats Cy and Pai!

M... I... dare Purin... to... go hyper...

**Zamukie: It's okay, we haven't been on in awhile either!**

**Cy: Careful, don't wanna break that.**

**Cy and Pai: Arigato, Jazz-san!**

**Kioko: Hmm, you'd think that people would get tired of seeing Pudding go on a mad rampage while she's sugar-high…**

**Cy: Yeah, well, whatever, Pudding, here you go. *hands a Red Bull***

**Pudding: *downs in one sip* OhMyGod! TheresASquirrel, NaNoDa!**

**Cy: Yes, Pudding, there is a squirrel; I'm surprised you haven't done anything yet.**

**Pudding: I'mGonna GoCatchIt! *dashes out the window and starts chasing squirrel***

**Cy: Until I hear an explosion I'm gonna let her stay out there.**

**Koru: Yeah, I don't have the energy to catch her today.**

**Cy: You're pathetic; school is draining, but not that draining.**

**Koru: Yeah says the one who's already graduated.**

**Cy: For the only-the-Gods know how many-eth time.**

**Shara: *sweat drop* Hadn't thought of it that way.**

**Cy: Now, Shara, Shara has an excuse, the rest of you are just being wimps.**

**Kizer: You're still hot when you're angry.**

**Cy: I'm still engaged, and you have pissed me off.**

**Kizer: What did I do, pretty?**

**Cy: It's not what you did; it's what you were going to do!**

**Kizer: Eh, a dares a dare, cupcake.**

**Cy: It's inexcusable!**

**Kioko: Uh, Cy, perhaps we should move on.**

**Cy: Uh, yeah, sorry about that.**

**Pai: I'll read the next review. This review is from Animesisters13.**

These are super funny! I'm a huge Kishu fan so here are my dares!

Kishu: Kiss me please!

Ichigo: Become Emo and shot yourself in the head.

Masaya: I hate you so please die in a horible fire caused by me:3

yea thats it... :3

**Hosts and Hostesses: Arigato.**

**Cy: Most people are fans of Kisshu, we just happen to have a few exceptions here. All the same, I support your fangirl-ism, end the Kishigo plague.**

**Zamukie: I thought that was one of the pairings you supported?**

**Cy: It was, but you get sick of it after so many fanfics/AMV's.**

**Kioko: I can see that, you're on here, like every day.**

**Cy: Yeah, but I haven't updated anything in awhile. I've got writers block.**

**Shara: That's understandable.**

**Cy: I guess, anyway, Kish, kiss Animesisters13.**

**Kish: *kisses Anime…* Sorry, I'm happy with Ichigo.**

**Ichigo: I hate my life *shoots self in the head***

**Kish: Ichigo!**

**Cy: *snaps* Damn, you're so forgetful.**

**Kish: Let's see what happens when Pai dies!**

**Cy: If you mean naturally, you're right, if you mean here, then I'll just bring him back.**

**Kish: *sweatdrops***

**Pai: So once someone dies a natural death you can't bring them back?**

**Cy: Sort of, I'm not even supposed to be able to reach over the life and death line, it's just a privilege that's been granted to me for this fic.**

**Pai: Oh, that's kinda weird.**

**Cy: Yeah, but, it's good enough for me.**

**Kioko: So you could bring back anyone from the dead during the time of this fic?**

**Cy: No, only certain people, sorry Kioko.**

**Kioko: It's fine.**

**Anime: *Starts a fire and sneaks away***

**Masaya: Oh no, I'll stop it! *rolls in fire and dies***

**Cy: Damn it, this takes a lot of energy you know! *snaps and Masaya is alive.* I gotta sit down *looks for a chair***

**Pai: *sets a chair down behind her and smiles***

**Cy: Arigato *kisses Pai on the cheek***

**Shara: I guess that's all…**

**Cy: That was unusually short.**

**Kioko: Yeah and lacking in the usual entertainment…**

**Koru: We'll see you next time.**

**Cy: Wait, I have an idea.**

**Kioko: What would that be?**

**Cy: We've never said anything about what any of us look like, well, except for a bit of me.**

**Koru: What's your point?**

**Cy: We should have a mini-contest, the person who most accurately describes/draws us gets a specialty fic/ may appear in an episode of Q & D/ may get a color of a character of their choice.**

**Kioko: I like it! So, there's Cy, Shara, Zamukie, Iggy, Koru, and me!**

**Cy: Yep, and since I don't expect anyone to get all of us, there will be a prize for each character. Who do you think they're going to have the hardest time guessing?**

**Everyone: Shara.**

**Shara: Yeah, probably. Well, we hope you have fun with the contest, please review, and PM your entry to me!**

**Zamukie: See you next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Cy: And we're back.**

**Zamukie: *grumbling to self***

**Cy: Quit your complaining, you graduate at the end of the year anyway.**

**Kioko: Well, let's get started, Pai-oniichan?**

**Pai: This review is from Tomahawk.**

Cy: you're no fun. for this, I'll let YOU be Kizer's girlfriend in both this story, and WOTM II. Revenge is sweet, isn't it?! try to stop me, and I'll make it worse for you. XD now, if you do something nice, I'll not do it.

**Pai: May I be the one to remark that she's ENGAGED?**

**Cy: Not gonna fight, things will get worse. Um, define nice?**

**Zamukie: He's good…**

**Cy: Yeah, he knows just where how and where to hit, no offense or anything, Tomahawk, that was actually a compliment.**

**Shara: Was there a dare or question in that?**

**Cy: I think it was just a threat, I hope…**

**Koru: All right, well, the next review is from Bloom.**

Um... can I just do hair, eye, and skin color? XD Lemmeh see here...  
Cy: Brown hair, white eyes, light colored skin  
Shara: Either black hair or red hair, hazel eyes, slightly tan skin  
Zamukie: God this one's hard... uh... Dyed purple hair XD, Black eyes, and tanish skin xD  
Iggy: Black hair, green eyes, and light colored skin  
Koru: Blond hair, blue eyes, light colored skin  
Kioko: Another tough one xD Brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin

**Cy: Well, we were hoping for hairstyle as well, guess we should've specified… But apart from that, yeah, great job. **

**Ichigo: Was there a dare there?**

**Shara: Hmm, I guess not. Ryou-kun, would you read the next review?**

**Ryou: Sure, oh, this one's from Bloom too.**

WAIT! WAIT! I FORGOT TO GIVE MAH DARES FOR CHAPPIE 23 D:

Uh...

Zakuro: GO FETCH! *throws a tennis ball to the other side of the world*  
Girls: Have a "Who can do the best imitation of Britney Spears, Miley Cyrus, or Demi Levato" Contest xD  
Boys: Have a "Who can do the best Jonas Brothers imitation" contest xD

Ichigo: Sing the chorus of "Love Drunk" by Boys Like Girls to Mayasa XD Just to prove to him that you don't like him anymore xDD

**Bloom: Zakuro, Go fetch! *throws tennis ball to the other side of the world***

**Zakuro: *eye twitch* Curse. Canine. Antics. *chases after tennis ball***

**Cy: Uh, well then, in that case the guys go first.**

**Guys: What?**

**Kioko: A Jonas Brothers Contest! **

**Cy, Zamukie, and Shara: Ew! Gross!**

**Koru: Burn in hell!**

**Kioko: Hey! I like the Jonas Brothers!**

**Cy: You're also twelve.**

**Kioko: Point, but a dares still a dare.**

**Zamukie: Yeah. **

**~ 3 miserable hours later ~**

**Kioko: Ryou-oniichan definitely sounds the most like Nick-kun, and Kish-oniichan sounds most like Kevin-kun, and Pai-oniisama sounds most like Joe-kun!**

**Cy: *shrugs* You would know. **

**Kioko: Hai, I would.**

**Zamukie: *eye twitching* Never. Again. Ever.**

**Cy: I'm right there with you.**

**Shara: I hope Cyan doesn't end up liking this music due to exposure during early development.**

**Kizer: Now that that's done, we get to watch you pretties sing a little song.**

**Cy: *shudders* Ugh, do we each have to try for all?**

**Koru: That'd take forever! No, the guys and I will talk and we'll assign each girl someone to go for.**

**Girls: Hai!**

**~10 minutes later~**

**Iggy: All right, here's the list.**

**Ichigo -Miley**

**Mint - Demi**

**Lettuce - Demi**

**Pudding - Miley**

**Zakuro - Brittany**

**Kioko–chan - Miley**

**Zamukie – Brittany**

**Cy - Brittany**

**Shara – Demi**

**Koru: Miley girls sing "The Other Side of Me." Demi girls sing "This is Me" and Brittany girls can sing whatever song they want. Fair enough?**

**Girls: Hai.**

**Kish: You'll perform in that order too, so, Koneko-chan, you're first.**

**~5 hours later~**

**Girls: *all in various costumes waiting for results***

**Koru: We've reached a decision. And while you were all very good -**

**Zakuro: Get on with it.**

**Ryou: We were getting to it.**

**Iggy: The Miley winner is Ichigo.**

**Koru: The Demi winner is Lettuce.**

**Kizer: And the Brittany winner is Zamukie.**

**Koru: Congratulations all of you.**

**Cy: Would you give us all a chance to change back, in particular some of the more scarcely dressed *looks and Zamukie and Zakuro***

**Zakuro: Yeah, you have room to talk.**

**Cy: I'm not nearly as bad as either of you two though.**

**Zamukie: She has a point, cous.**

**Zakuro: *rolls eyes***

**Girls leave to change and return.**

**Cy: And Ichigo you get to sing a little more, to your ex. Sing the chorus, and just the chorus, of "Love Drunk: by Boys Like Girls.**

**Ichigo: Okay.**

_**I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I'll love you forever  
Forever is over  
We used to kiss all night  
Now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye**_

Cause Just one sip would make me say  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
Ill love you forever  
But now it's over

**Zamukie: Is that song actually fitting?**

**Cy: I don't know, I'd wouldn't say she's hungover, so I see your thing here, I don't know though. And I really don't think Masaya and her would "kiss all night".**

**Ichigo and Masaya: I'm **_**right **_**here, ya know?!**

**Cy: Yeah, sorry, we normally save these debates for after the show.**

**Kish: Debates?**

**Zamukie: We do it all the time, sometimes we let Shara and Kioko in too.**

**Kioko: They're loads of fun!**

**Koru: They're fun to watch too, anyway, we should probably be moving on.**

**Cy and Mukie: Heh-heh, yeah.**

**Kioko: Tart, next review?**

**Tart: Sure, this review is from Jazz.**

Hm... this mini-contest... I shall try it... later... when I get back from school~!

Hm... sorry Kisshu 3= But jump of Tokyo Tower into... a car on fire! And no teleporting or flying!

**Shara: Cool!**

**Cy: *snaps and is standing on top of Tokyo Tower with Kish and a flaming car is at the bottom* Jump into the car.**

**Kish: What car?**

**Cy: The reddish-orange dot at the bottom.**

**Kish: Oh, can I fly or teleport?**

**Cy: No, not even if you try, at least not until I let you out of the car.**

**Kish: Ok *jumps and lands next to the car and then catches on fire* Oww!**

**Cy: *snaps and Kish and the car are doused in water* You okay?**

**Kish: *panting* I think so.**

**Cy: *looks Kish over* No you're not. *snaps and they're back***

**Zamukie: How was the sky diving?**

**Kish: Okay, except for the landing and catching on fire.**

**Zamukie: Cy fix you up yet?**

**Cy: I was about to *takes Kish away to heal him***

**Pai: *think* **_**Don't be jealous, you're her fiancé, and he's just hurt, it's not like she hasn't seen me naked before, it doesn't mean anything, he's just hurt and needs help.**_

**Tart: Pai? *waves hand in front of Pai* Pai!**

**Pai: *shakes head* Sorry, huh?**

**Ryou: Kioko asked you to read the next review!**

**Pai: All right, sorry. This review is form I'mNotThatGirlInTheTeaxasRain.**

I still love this fic. Congrats Cy and Pai!

Kioko: We haven't seen any interaction between you and Iggy in awhile, make-out fest!

Kizer: You can't make a perverted comment the entire next chapter, I know my hope for that in this chapter is screwed.

Cy: Have you guys picked a date for the wedding? What about your bridesmaids, the colors?

Uh, I should probably put some canon torturing in as well

Lettuce: Eat fish (we all know you hater eating it)

Tart: Stick a cactus down ur pants.

Masaya: Quick, Cactus has now been qualified as a tree, it's sufficating in Tarts pants, save it!

Zakuro: How's it going with Keiichiro? Things are going to get a bit worse, go on a date with Ryou!

**Cy and Pai: Arigato.**

**Kioko: *rolls eyes and then starts to make-out with Iggy***

**Zamukie: Yay! I like this dare! Kizer, next chapter you can't make any perverted comments!**

**Kizer: Eh, what?**

**Shara: A dares a dare. And we're moving on now.**

**Cy: Whoa, one question at a time. Yes, October 31, next year of course.**

**Zamukie: Halloween?**

**Cy and Pai: Hai.**

**Cy: That converts to the day I arrived on Earth, so yeah. And no, we're still discussing who exactly is going to be in the wedding party, there are certain people we both want, and others we're still debating on. As for colors, purple with an accent of silver, of course.**

**Zamukie: How original.**

**Cy: Oh whatever. Lettuce, are you hungry?**

**Lettuce: A little bit, I'm still kinda full from the delicious dinner you made us.**

**Cy: How 'bout a little snack then?**

**Lettuce: If everyone else says there up for it then sure, I don't want you to go through any trouble because of me.**

**Cy: How bout it people. Is anyone else up for a snack?**

**Guys, Ichigo, Shara, and Pudding: Hai!**

**Cy: All right, I'll be back in a bit. *leaves and returns with sushi* Here you go, everyone. *hands out plates with sushi to everyone***

**Lettuce: *wide eyed***

**Cy: Is something wrong, Lettuce?**

**Kish: *with food in his mouth* Mm, this is really good Cy!**

**Lettuce: N-no, it's fine. *takes a bite then starts choking***

**Cy: *runs over and performs to the Heimlich Maneuver* You okay?**

**Lettuce: Hai, I'm sorry Cy, it feels cannibalistic to me.**

**Cy: *smiles* You could've just said so.**

**Lettuce: Sorry.**

**Kyros: *rushes in* Is Lettuce okay?**

**Lettuce: *uncomfortable* Uh, I'm fine Kyros-san.**

**Cy: Damn, Kyros, trust your oneechan a little. Where have you been?**

**Kyros: Kish didn't wake me up when the show started!**

**Kish: Sorry, not used to having you here.**

**Cy: *raises eyebrow* You trusted Kish with this?**

**Kyros: I thought it was a simple enough task.**

**Cy: *rolls eyes* Moving on. Tart, stick this in your pants. *hands a cactus***

**Tart: That'll hurt though!**

**Cy: That was probably the point, Tart, now go on.**

**Tart: *grumbles* Fine. *sticks cactus down shorts* OW! OW! OW!**

**Zamukie: *whispers something to Masaya***

**Masaya: *wide-eyed* I'll save you, little cactus. *pulls downs Tarts shorts and grabs cactus off Tart's balls***

**Tart: Pedophile! *shoves Masaya away and pulls up shorts***

**Masaya: *holding cactus protectively* I was just saving the poor cactus from death!**

**Cy: That was perverted, and we could report you for molesting a child *pauses***

**Masaya: *wide-eyes***

**Cy: But then we couldn't torture you more, so we'll wait to report you for being a pedo.**

**Masaya: I was provoked! I couldn't let a tree suffer!**

**Kioko: Is a cactus even a tree?**

**Masaya: Zamukie said it was!**

**Zamukie: I actually don't know, but a reviewer said so, so it's not my fault I made you aware of the possibly not true information.**

**Cy: I don't care why you did it, we're moving on.**

**Zamukie: So, cous, how are things with Keiichiro?**

**Zakuro: Actually, we're having a bit of a rough time…**

**Cy: Eh, I'm sorry to hear that, especially with this dare.**

**Zakuro: It's a dare, he knows that, I have no control over it.**

**Keiichiro: Hai, of course I do. What exactly does she have to do?**

**Shara: You have to go on a date with my Ryou-kun!**

**Ryou and Zakuro: You've gotta be kidding me!**

**Cy: Nope, you can read the review yourself. *hands piece of paper***

**Zakuro: Whatever, let's just get it over with.**

**Ryou: Yeah, I guess. *leaves with Zakuro***

**Zamukie: So, Keiichiro, what exactly is up with you and my cousin? *casually gets out a knife and starts sharpening it***

**Keiichiro: Um, it's not anything we can't give over, I mean, all relationships have their ups and downs -**

**Cy: What happen Keiichiro, you're stalling?**

**Keiichiro: Well, I, uh, wanted to go out with the guys, Ryou, Koru, Kish, and Pai, to be exact, and she wanted me to stay. And it just got into a little battle.**

**Cy: I totally side with Zakuro on this one.**

**Koru: Why? I think he needs time with us guys.**

**Cy: Do you ever notice Pai isn't always with you guys?**

**Koru and Kish: Hai.**

**Cy: That's because he likes spending time with me and I make sure you guys know that. And at least if he doesn't he does a good job of convincing me, and he should convince you too. *in the language of wolves***_** And one would hope one likes spending time with one because one is going to be one's mate.**_

**Koru: What did you just say?**

**Cy: Nothing, nothing at all.**

**Zamukie: I heard you fine. *in the language of wolves* **_**Yes, one would think so. **_**Why does me/I and you always convert to "one" in the language?**

**Cy: *wolvish* **_**One isn't sure, but it's something that one just does.**_

**Zamukie: Okay, then, moving on.**

**Koru: What were you guys speaking?**

**Cy: We were speaking in the language of wolves, with Mukie's DNA being mixed with that of a red wolf and me being one at birth we know the language, Zakuro knows it too.**

**Zakuro: I know what?**

**Cy: That was short-lived, and you know the language or wolves.**

**Zakuro: *in the language* **_**Of course one does, one is part wolf**_**.**

**Cy: Yeah, I guess that's all.**

**Shara: Don't forget the mini-contest, we only have one entrent.**

**Iggy: Remember, you don't have to describe all of us, just one!**

**Kioko: Bye!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Shara: Cy, get off of Hulu, you've been on it all freakin' week! *goes to grab laptop***

**Cy: Nnnnnnooooo!!!!! *clings to laptop***

**Pai: *sweaatdrops* Uh, Cy-chan, this isn't like you at all… **

**Zamukie: *pondering look* How much anime can one girl watch in 7 days anyway?**

**Cy: *vein-popping* I haven't just been on Hulu you guys! Damn, I've been looking at wedding sites for a little inspiration!**

**Pai: Without me?**

**Cy: It's just looking for ideas, I'll always ask your opinion about something for the wedding.**

**Pai: That's a relief.**

**Cy: We should probably get rolling.**

**Kioko: Huh? The camera was rolling through that?**

**Cy and Shara: Hai, now Ryou(-kun) read the next review.(!)**

**Ryou: That was weird, you both managed to say the same thing, but had completely different tones, that's kinda scary*sees Cy glaring at him* And I'll read the review now. This review is from Bloom.**

YAY! I'M TEH ONLY ENTRANT! *feels special and gives everyone cake that is not a lie*

Uh... DARE TIME!  
Everyone needs to... draw a picture of a bunny! Except for... idk. you guys pick someone to be the judge. THE JUDGE CAN'T KNOW WHOSE IS WHOSE XD

I have to goo, i might submit more dares, i might not. bai people!

**Kioko: I hope more people enter, not that you don't deserve to win Bloom-chan, but I think it should actually be a contest, ah well, people will enter if they want to. Who wants to judge?**

**Cy: Well, I can't, I'd know whose is whose, how about we let Shara judge, her DNA is that of a rabbit's after all?**

**Shara: I'm up for it.**

**Koru: Okay, Shara will judge, Cy?**

**Cy: Hai, hai. *snaps and everyone has paper and colored pencil***

**~10 minutes later~**

**Shara: Okay, let's see, everyone put there drawing in this box and I'll start the judging. *holds out box***

**~5 minutes later~**

**Shara: *looks at drawing and gets really angry* Who the hell drew this?! *shows picture of Shara in a skimpy out fit with her ears and tail out***

**Kizer: *wheezing laugh***

**Shara: *sweatdrop* I should have known…**

**Kizer: That you should have, my dear, that you should have.**

**Shara: Well whatever, I think this one is the winner *holds up what looks like a photograph of a bunny in grayscale***

**Cy: You would, you would.**

**Shara: Cy, that was yours?**

**Cy: *laughs* Hell no, I was talking to the winner.**

**Zamukie: Yeah, you know I would draw an excellent bunny in five minutes.**

**Shara: That only took 5 minutes?**

**Zamukie: What can I say? *shrugs* When you're the best you're the best.**

**Shara: Well you definitely won, though I don't know if Bloom included a prize or not.**

**Zamukie: Whatever, Tart, read the next review.**

**Tart: Sure, this review is from Tomahawk.**

it was a threat.

and thanks for the complement (cy, you didn't need to tell me it was, I pretty much knew it was a complement)

OK, nice as in a date with Mint, do my dare that I told you to do, or something along that road. XD

**Cy: Well, you never know, can't be too careful. And okay, you can expect another Mint date story ASAP, and that might be in a week. I need something to do on the way to Florida, long car ride and all.**

**Zamukie: Couldn't you just*snaps* you know?**

**Cy: Too much noise, not that anyone else would notice, but translocation just is one of the loudest things ever, and perhaps one of the easiest things to do.**

**Zamukie: Sorry I asked, Mint, next review.**

**Mint: I don't see why I have to, but whatever. This review is from Jazz.**

Ugh -.- I hate the Jonas Brothers and Zac...-.-

Kisshu: Dance the Hare Hare Yukai in Ryou's girly boxers... *holds out Ryou's girly boxers*

**Zamukie and Cy: Finally! Somebody gets it!**

**Shara and Ryou: Hey! I/Ryou-kun don't/doesn't own girly boxers!**

**Cy: *rolls eyes* You would know, Shara, you would know.**

**Shara: *blushes* S-so? Like you a Pai haven't done "it"?**

**Cy: I'm just teasing, Shara, honestly. Well, Kisshu, dance whatever that is in these boxers that Ryou claims not own.**

**Shara: And I testify to that. *starts playing music***

**Kisshu: *takes of shirt* Um, I'm not wearing only these *takes of jeans and puts boxers on over his own then starts dancing Hare Hare Yukai***

**~A Few Minutes Later~**

**Koru: Go Kisshu in that ridiculous-ness!**

**Iggy: Man, you couldn't pay me to do that!**

**Kisshu: Shut the hell up you two! *song ends and he stops then gets dressed again***

**Zamukie: Kish, why don't you read the next review.**

**Kish: Fine, this review is from Cynder (BlackSunset8753)**

Konichiwa Miina! I love this!

Congrats Cy and Pai and like the colours and date for your wedding!  
Shara, when are you going to have a baby shower?

For dares:  
Keiichiro- Must do anything Zakuro says for the whole chapter  
Zakuro- Give the most random commands to Keiichiro  
Masya- I hate you! Dare you to let Cy torture you in any way she wishes!  
Cy- Have Fun!  
Pudding- Take Tart in a steel wall room and have as much fun as ou want with him!  
Tart- Be good!  
Lettuce- Kiss Kyros  
Ichigo- Turn into a cat for the entire chapter!  
Kizer- Get drunk and try not to do anything dirty please  
Mint- Don't drink tea for two chapters and have pure sugar instead!

And because I'm feeling nice I dare everyone to have a show and vaction in the one of the following places:  
-Hawaii  
-New York  
-Florida or  
France  
Ja ne Miina!;)  
~Cynder

**Cy and Pai: Arigato.**

**Shara: Hmm…I hadn't really thought about that.**

**Zamukie: Don't you worry about that Shara!**

**Kioko: Yeah, we'll be in charge of planning it!**

**Cy: That is, after all the job of your best friends.**

**Shara: Arigato! You guys are awesome!**

**Cy: Though if you want a rough date it'll probably be in December.**

**Zamukie: December?**

**Cy: Well, I don't have an exact date, but she's gonna be due in late December, or early-to-mid January, so yeah, early December. Anyway, Keiichiro, you have to do anything Zakuro says for the rest of the chapter.**

**Zakuro: Not like he wouldn't do what I said anyway.**

**Cy: The next dare is for you to give Keiichiro really random commands.**

**Zakuro: Of course, fine, Keiichiro *whispers something to Keiichiro***

**Keiichiro: Are you sure?**

**Zakuro: Yeah.**

**Keiichiro: *leaves the room and returns with some foul smelling concoction* Hey, Pai, come here.**

**Pai: What are you doing with that shit?**

**Keiichiro: Nothing *so obviously lying***

**Pai: You're an awful liar.**

**Keiichiro: I don't have a choice *shoves nonsense down Pai's throat***

**Pai: *starts gagging and then throws up* What the hell?!**

**Cy: *snaps and vomit and concoction is gone* It's a dare, darling, Zakuro, you can come up with more as the chapter progresses.**

**Zakuro: *nods***

**Cy: *starts laughing* Oh I promise I will. **

**~This portion of the chapter has been removed due to excessive violence~**

**Masaya: *beginning and weak* Won't you just kill me already?**

**Cy: Hai *runs a sword through him and revives him***

**Zamukie: Why?**

**Cy: He's not worth healing.**

**Koru: *nods head in agreement* Point taken.**

**Iggy: Thank God, we're getting rid of him!**

**Shara: But Masaya is alive.**

**Cy: He means Tart, Pudding and Tart are getting locked in a room for the rest of the chapter, where Pudding can do whatever the hell she wants to Tart, it's sound proof and indestructible.**

**Pudding: Yay *grabs Tarts hand and runs to room***

**Zamukie:*shouts* Oh, and Tart you have to comply!**

**Kioko: Kawaii!**

**Koru: Is Kyros even here?**

**Cy: He can be.**

**Kyros: *teleports in* I've been showing up a lot, do you just want me to stay?**

**Cy: Sure, there's no harm in it.**

**Kyros: Cool, more time with Lettuce-chan *smiles at Lettuce***

**Lettuce: *blushes***

**Zamukie: Well, get the dare done, Lettuce, kiss Kyros.**

**Lettuce: R-right, *kisses Kyros while blushing***

**Kyros: *deepens kiss***

**Cy: While they're enjoying themselves, we shall move on.**

**Zakuro: *whispers something to Keiichiro***

**Kish: *kisses Ichigo and she turns into a cat***

**Ichigo: Meow! Meow! Meow!**

**Cy: I have no idea what you're saying, but you have to stay like that for the entire chapter.**

**Ichigo: Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow!**

**Zamukie: No one knows what you're saying!**

**Ichigo: Meow!**

**Kioko: Maybe we should just ignore her.**

**Ichigo: ME-OW!**

**Cy: Yeah, that works, this is dangerous *snaps and there is booze everywhere* All yours Kizer, though I'm thinking I might take a couple swigs, just to get the smell to stop bugging me.**

**Kizer: *all ready chugging half-a-bottle* Whatever, my sweet. *finishes bottle***

**Cy: Oh, and though I know you're drunk the dare says nothing too dirty. Oh, and speaking of drinks, Mint, every time you want tea you have to have a pound of pure sugar, just for the next two chapters. *takes a swig of scotch***

**Keiichiro: *comes back with three strippers* Do I have to?**

**Zakuro: Why not?**

**Keiichiro and Strippers: *start pole dancing***

**Kizer: Woot! *joins them***

**Cy: That's not anything I needed to see. *takes another swig***

**Zamukie: Uh, on that note, let's end the chapter, next time we'll be taking a vacation in Hawaii!**

**Cy: After this I think we're all gonna need it.**

**Kioko: See you!**

**Iggy: Woot! Hawaii!**

**Shara: I think I'm going blind.**

**Cy: *rolls eyes* See you next time.**


	26. Chapter 26 Hawaii!

**Shara: And we're back, well, except Cy, she's on a well needed vacation, but if need be we can call her, though she'd prefer if we didn't.**

**Kioko: Aloha!**

**Pudding: Yay for Hawaii, na no da!**

**Kizer: I'm enjoying the view *laughs looking at the girls in bikinis.**

**Zamukie: *glares* Pervert.**

**Kizer: Never claimed not to be.**

**Koru: Am I the only one that finds it funny that Cy takes a vacation while we're doing the vacation chapters?**

**Pai: She needed the vacation from us, well not me, but you guys.**

**Zamukie: So sure she didn't need it from you?**

**Pai: Yeah, I am. *glares at Mukie***

**Iggy: Why do we have to wear these ridiculous outfits? *gestures at grass skirt, anklets, and bracelets, along with a leigh***

**Ichigo: Because we're getting into the culture!**

**Zamukie: Nah, it's just to make them look either good or ridiculous.**

**Shara: Eh, well why don't we have Tart read the next review?**

**Tart: This review is from Ella and Jakito.**

Hi :)

Pai: Give Cy a bundle of roses :D  
Masaya: Dress up as either Dora the Explorer or Barbie. Then run around screaming "I FEEL PRETTY OH SO PRETTY!" while everyone else mocks and laughs at you.  
Shara and Ryou: Have you thought of a middle name yet? (I'm feeling quite random today...)  
Keiichiro: What's your favorite thing to bake :D  
Kisshu: Prank call either Zamukie, Ryou, or Lettuce.  
Have fun in Hawaii everyone! Get me a souvenir please!

**Present Hostesses: Aww! Kawaii!**

**Shara: Pai, give Cy a bouquet of roses.**

**Pai: All right, *teleports to a flower shop then to Cy's hotel***

**Cy: Pai?!**

**Pai: *bows elaborately and gives Cy the roses and a kiss on the cheek* M'lady.**

**Cy: *blushes* Thanks, Pai.**

**Pai: *winks and teleports back***

**Zamukie: How'd it go?**

**Pai: I actually surprised her, and made her blush, today has been successful.**

**Girls: KAWAII!!!!**

**Kish: I think my eardrum just busted…**

**Zamukie: *clears throat and composes herself* Masaya, do you like Dora or Barbie better?**

**Masaya: Well, I find Barbie prettier, but Dora tries to save animals and is popular among kids, so I guess Dora.**

**Kioko: That's just great, well, you have to dress up as Dora and yell "I feel pretty! Oh so pretty!" really**

**loudly.**

**Masaya: Where do I change?**

**Zamukie: In the bathroom, there's a costume.**

**~10 minutes later~**

**Masaya: *comes out of bathroom and starts screaming* I FEEL PRETTY! OH SO PRETTY!!!**

**Everyone else: *pointing and laughing at Masaya***

**Kish: Fag…**

**Koru: We've known that for a long time.**

**Pai: Very true.**

**Kioko: All right, you're done, go change back. So, middle name?**

**Shara: Uh, no… *fake laughs* I guess that's pretty dumb.**

**Ryou: Weren't we gonna use the second result of the poll?**

**Zamukie: I hope you remember, cuz Cy deleted it…**

**Shara: Crap… and Cy never told us what the second result was…**

**Zamukie: Great, so none of us know…**

**Ryou: Cy might remember.**

**Kioko: I'm not gonna let you bug Cy over this, we can ask her when she's back.**

**Zamukie: It's not that it's not important, Cy just needs a break.**

**Shara: I understand. So, Keiichiro, what's your favorite thing to bake?**

**Keiichiro: Well, that's hard to answer, I really like baking cakes of course, but I think my favorite thing to bake is Daifuku.**

**Ichigo: I love Daifuku!**

**Zamukie: You love anything you can eat.**

**Ichigo: Hey!**

**Shara: Uh, before anymore drama unfolds, Kisshu *whispers something to Kish and hands him a phone***

**Kish: *goes into another room and dials Zamukie's cell phone number* Hello, this Daichi from Sony, I need you to confirm the purchase of 100 Bufu machines.**

**Zamukie: If I thought for half a second this was real I'd ask what the hell a Bufu machine is, but since I know it's you Kish, just get out here.**

**Kish: I don't know what you're talking about, m'am, I need you to confirm your order.**

**Zamukie: *goes into the room and runs a dagger through the phone* Get out here you retard.**

**Kish: *laughs nervously* Sorry.**

**Shara: I guess it was a good move not to give him my phone.**

**Iggy: Yep, now Mint, next review.**

**Mint: This review is from Cynder.**

HIYA MIINA!

I'm Back!*Grins Evily*  
Im glad you had fun Cy.  
Enjoyed the kiss Lettuce?  
How did you enjoy orderin Keiichiro around Zakuro? I'm sorry you had to see that, I could never had thought Zakuro would turn it out as horrifying as Keiichro pole dancing*Shivers*

Anyways hope you guys are enjoying Hawaii, liked my vacation idea? Now for the dares:

Mint: Add icing sugar to that sugar dare. A pound of each.  
Pudding: Allow Tart to get revenge for last dare( what did you guys do anyways?)  
Kizer: Go to a strip club and where a blindfold in a corner with some gay guy describing everything to you.  
Masya: Go to a Jonas Brother's concert and sit in the front row with a megaphone saying" I'm gay and I love the Jonas Brothers!"(Ouch, I'm not paying any medical bills you may get)  
Cy: Give ultimate bad luck to Masya before he goes to the concert!:)  
Ichigo: Turn into a cat and get high on cat ni before Kish kicks you off the building( Told you I was feeling evil)  
Shara:* Gives a shiny black credit card) Go shopping for your baby shower.  
Zamukie: Go with Shara  
Ryou: Sit in a empty room with opera music playing in the back ground.  
Everyone: After you do these dares, act like yur animal except for Kizer who has to go in the opera filled room!

Well this was fun, Ja ne Miina!  
~Cyder

P.s. This is awsome by the way!!:)!!

**Present Hosts and Hostesses: Thank you!**

**Kyros: I don't know if she enjoyed it, but I did.**

**Lettuce: *blushes* It was nice.**

**Zakuro: *shrugs shoulders* It was fine, and you were the one that said to keep it random.**

**Pudding: Hawaii is fun, na no da!**

**Mint: You've got to be kidding me?**

**Pudding: We didn't do anything dirty!**

**Tart: Really, we're only 10!**

**Kioko: Well what **_**did**_** you do?**

**Pudding: We just played games, that's all, but if you thought it was that bad then you can get revenge.**

**Tart: No, I had fun!**

**Koru: Boring people…**

**Kizer: *pouts* Blindfolded? What's the point of going to a strip club if you can't see a damn thing?**

**Zamukie: Just do it!**

**Kizer: Fine. *leaves***

**Shara: Do to the inappropriate nature of this dare we shall not be describing what goes on for our viewers that can't handle it, or are too young. Sorry.**

**Kioko: Masaya, you have just been awarded front row seats to a Jonas Brothers Concert!**

**Masaya: Um, while I'm not a fan, thank you very much.**

**Shara: But there's a catch.**

**Masaya: *sighs* Isn't there always one?**

**Zamukie: For you yeah, you have to yell "I'm Gay and I love the Jonas Brothers" when they come on stage, we aren't responsible for anything that happens there.**

**Masaya: Of course *leaves on a bus***

**Shara: *calls Cy***

**Cy: I take it I have a dare?**

**Shara: Just to give Masaya ultimate bad luck.**

**Cy: *snaps* It's done. *hangs up the phone***

**Zamukie: Typical Cy, anyway, Ichigo turn into a cat and get high off of catnip.**

**Kish: *kisses Ichigo***

**Ichigo: *turns into a cat them starts sniffing and eating catnip to the point where she's insane***

**Shara: Kish, throw her off a building so she calms down.**

**Kish: *throws Ichigo out the window***

**Shara: Um, is she gonna be okay?**

**Kish: *teleports down and catches her then teleports them back and kisses her again***

**Ichigo: Whoa…that was amazing!**

**Zamukie: Um, ok, Shara, you get to go shopping with me so we can plan the baby shower that's not going to be for awhile, but hey, best to be prepared.**

**Shara: Yay! *drags Zamukie off***

**Kioko: So we're three hostesses down, fun.**

**Iggy: It's not that bad is it?**

**Kioko: No, just extra work.**

**Koru: You act like Iggy and I do nothing.**

**Kioko: Nononono! Just not as much as the girls do.**

**Kyros: She has a point.**

**Kioko: Uh, well let's keep moving on, Ryou, we have a room with opera music in it, and you are required to sit there until another dare comes up, or the end of the chapter, whatever comes first.**

**Everyone but Cy returns**

**Kizer: *wheezing laugh* You look awful.**

**Masaya: Fan girls didn't like my statement, but a police officer gave me some help out.**

**Zamukie: Um, ok then. We have a dare to act like out animals, except Kizer.**

**Ichigo: *starts licking her hand and purring***

**Mint: *starts tweeting***

**Lettuce: *gets in a pool and starts swimming***

**Pudding: *starts jumping around making monkey sounds***

**Zakuro: *starts howling***

**Shara: *starts hopping around***

**Kioko: *climbs a tree like a lemur***

**Zamukie: *starts howling***

**Kioko: All right, that's enough, we get to have a costume contest now!**

**Girls: *squeal***

**Guys: *groan***

**~2 hours later~**

**Kioko: Where did the runway come from?**

**Zamukie: I guess Cy had a vision and we need an announcer.**

**L: *poofs in and looks around* Where am I?**

**Kioko: Um, I think I've seen you before, I think your picture is Cy's computer background.**

**L: You can call me Ryuzaki.**

**Zamukie: No, that wasn't it.**

**Pai: L, it's L.**

**Shara: Yeah that's it!**

**L: *to himself* How did these people figure out my identity, and how did this "Cy" get a picture of me?**

**L: Who is this "Cy"?**

**Kioko: Only your biggest fangirl ever.**

**L: I have fangirl?**

**Shara: Yeah, tons of 'em, but that's beside the point, you need to commentate on our costume contest!**

**L: I've been taken from my work to judge a costume contest?**

**Zamukie: Yeah, I guess Cy sent you, she's probably fuming that she can't be here.**

**~Puff of Smoke~**

**Cy: Whose fuming?**

**Kioko: *squeals* Cy! *runs up and hugs her***

**Zamukie:*confused* I thought you were on vacation.**

**Cy: Well, I couldn't miss the costume contest.**

**Shara: Did you send L?**

**Cy: He made it?! *sees L and runs over and glomps him***

**L: You must be this "Cy" they've spoken of.**

**Cy: Sorry *blushes* yeah, it's nice to meet you.**

**L: Same, so, I have to commentate on your costume contest?**

**Cy: Yeah, that ok?**

**L: Since I'm already here I may as well.**

**Zamukie: All right, well we all need to get into our costumes, so let's go.**

**~1 hour later~**

**L: So you want me to just announce what you're wearing as you walk down the row?**

**Cy: Yeah, are you sure you're okay with doing this.**

**L: Quite certain, it'll be a good break.**

**Pai: Cy, I hate to interrupt, but you've got to get into line up.**

**Cy: Right, good luck, L. *walks off***

**~15 minutes later~**

**Ichigo: *walks out***

**L: Here comes *looks at list of pictures with people's names* Ichigo wearing a red form fitting dress with black polka dots and white wings and gloves. It would seem she is a lady bug.**

**Mint: *walks out***

**L: *looks at paper* Here comes Mint wearing a light blue flowing gown, long gloves, and a tiara, it appears Mint is a Sea Queen.**

**Lettuce: *walks out***

**L: Pixie wings and green dress, clearly Lettuce is Tinker Bell.**

**Pudding: *walk out***

**L: *laughs a little* Pudding-chan is in a bumblebee costume, very adorable.**

**Zakuro: *walks out***

**L: Zakuro is in a very skimpy outfit, but with a twist, she appears to be in a box that says "Barbie".**

**Kish: *walks out***

**L: Kish um, I think that's supposed to be a dragon costume.**

**Pai: *walks out***

**L: Pai is wearing a jester costume, well made.**

**Tart: *walks out***

**L: Tart is wearing an all brown costume, sporting a whip and a hat. It's an overall good Indiana Jones costume.**

**Ryou: *walks out***

**L: Ryou is wearing a black gladiator costume, is that a real sword?**

**Keiichiro: *walks out***

**L: Keiichiro is in a Jack Sparrow costume, very convincing.**

**Shara: *walks out***

**L: Shara is in a white dress with a red hood and a basket, Little Red Riding Hood.**

**Kioko: *walks out***

**L: Kioko is in a black, orange, and yellow witch costume, quite adorable.**

**Zamukie: *walks out***

**L: Zamukie is in a sailor outfit, moderately skimpy, but still cute.**

**Cy: *walks out***

**L: Cy is wearing a grey robe and carrying a staff, appearing to be a female version of Gandalf the Grey.**

**Kyros: *walks out***

**L: Kyros is wearing a cat suit, with a bow tie and red and white striped hat, the Cat in the Hat.**

**Iggy: *walks out***

**L: Iggy is wearing a black suit and cape, but where's his head?**

**Kizer: *walks out***

**L: I think I'm blind, how can that be called a costume, you aren't wearing anything?**

**Koru: *walks out* Kizer?! What the hell?!**

**Kizer: *laughs***

**L: Uh, I'm gonna do my best to ignore that. Koru, the last entrant is wearing a werewolf costume, very creepy.**

**Cy: *snaps and Kizer is back in his normal clothes* *talks into L's microphone* Well that's all for tonight, I hope you enjoyed the episode, everyone else will be here, but I'll still be gone, I just thought I'd make an appearance.**

**~Puff of Smoke~**


	27. Chapter 27 Florida

**Shara: It's almost time for Cy and Pai's wedding!**

**Zamukie: Speaking of Cy, we came down to do the Florida episode, where is she?**

**Cy: *walks in* Sorry I'm late, there was traffic on the way down here.**

**Koru: Oh, why aren't you a nervous wreck?**

**Cy: Why should I be?**

**Girls: You're getting married in a week!**

**Cy: What's your point, I've got everything planned?**

**Zamukie: *mutters to self* You still haven't told us who your maid of honor is.**

**Koru: Or who the best man is. *glares at Pai**

**Cy: It's up to Pai to tell the best man, I'm not telling the maid of honor who she is until the wedding day.**

**Pai: And it's not right for the best man to know until the maid of honor knows.**

**Shara: I can't believe you didn't let us throw you bridal shower.**

**Cy: What would you have gotten me? I already have a fully furnished house?**

**Shara: Oh we would've come up with something. Oh I can't wait to see you in a dress!**

**Cy: Are you implying something?**

**Shara: *nervously laughs* Sorry, didn't mean it like that.**

**Iggy: Uh girls, you can babble after the show, right now, we have a show to put on!**

**Kioko: Right, Mint, review?**

**Mint: This review is from Bloom.**

YAY L! :D  
IS L STILL THERE? IF SO, DARE HIM TO RUN INTO AN ANIMECON SCREAMING "HELP ME, KIRA IS CHASING ME~" AND HAVE WHOEVER LOOKS THE MOST LIKE LIGHT FROM DEATH NOTE RUN AFTER HIM CARRYING A FAKE DEATH NOTE.

Okay I'm done with being insanely hyper. XD  
More dares dares dares dares..

Zakuro and Ichigo: Since you guys are kinda opposites, with Zakuro being a dog [wolf XD] and Ichigo being a cat, have a "Who can watch more episodes of Mew Mew Power" contest. The loser has to act like the other's animal for the rest of the show D

And that's all I got cuz I'm tired and it's like, 6:30 am right now XD

**Cy: L had to go back to help find Kira, poor L. *locks Zakuro and Ichigo in separate rooms and explains to them what's going on***

**~10 minutes later~**

**Ichigo: *runs out* I can't take that crap again!**

**Zakuro: *walk out* Did I hear someone give up?**

**Cy: Yeah, that was fast, anyway, Ichigo you have to act like a dog the entire time.**

**Ichigo: *looks annoyed* Ruff *chases tail***

**Cy: You could be a little more enthusiastic, but whatever, you know Bloom technically won the min-contest and we haven't given her her prize.**

**Kioko: No one else entered.**

**Cy: She still one, so we technically owe her 6 prizes, either fics or color overed pictures or a combination of the two. So Bloom, tell us what you want, and we'll get it to you ASAP.**

**Zamukie: Along the same lines have you done that fic for Tomahawk?**

**Cy: I'm working on it, I'm trying to fit it into Unwell.**

**Zamukie: Whatever, let's just move on, Ryou, next review.**

**Ryou: This review is from, oddly enough, Tomahawk.**

you didn't do any of my dares...or did I leave nay? I forget.

anyways!

Cy: make out iwht one of the lifeguards.

All of you: have a swinsuit competition.

that is all.

**Koru: You forgot to leave the dares, and you didn't announce the costume contest winner.**

**Cy: *makes out with a lifeguard***

**Pai: *mentally* It's just a dare, it's just a dare, it's just a dare.**

**Cy: Jealous? *kisses Pai***

**Lifeguard: What the hell was that?**

**Cy: *snaps and he forgets the event* Well, it looks like we get to have a swimsuit contest, good thing we're in Florida. *glares at Shara***

**Shara: *nervous laughter* I guess it's a good thing you talked me into doing the Florida chapter this time.**

**~Girls except Shara come out in bathing suits~**

**Cy: *is wearing a silver bikini***

**Ichigo: * is wearing a pink and white polka dotted bikini***

**Kioko: *is wearing a white and black checkered bikini***

**Lettuce: *is wearing a green one piece***

**Mint: *is wearing a blue bikini***

**Pudding: *is wearing an orange one piece***

**Zakuro: *is wearing a purple bikini***

**Zamukie: *is wearing a black bikini***

**Koru: Are we supposed to judge this or is Tomahawk, cuz all us guys can all agree on Zamukie.**

**Kish: Yeah, sorry everyone else, Zamukie's just got a rockin' bod, don't kill me!**

**Iggy: Yeah.**

**Kizer: *laughs* And you call me the only pervert?**

**Cy: Hey, they aren't always like this, you are.**

**Kizer: I'm still looking for a girlfriend.**

**Cy: I'm working on that! Get off my case!**

**Kizer: The girlfriend?**

**Cy: Hell no, making sure I don't have a boyfriend while I'm married.**

**Zamukie: This was short, but that's all the reviews we got, so thanks for watching.**

**Shara: Bye!**


	28. Chapter 28 France

**Cy: WHAT?!?!**

**Pai: Cy, calm down, you're over reacting.**

**Cy: I put this **_**one**_** thing in your hands! And when you don't do it you tell me to **_**calm down**_**?!?!**

**Shara: What did you do? *glares at Pai***

**Pai: Well, I forgot to make an appointment to get the tuxes altered if need be.**

**Zamukie: Baka.**

**Koru: Can't Cy just do it?**

**Cy: *sighs* I was trying to avoid that, we're doing a lot of the stuff ourselves, but I wanted to be able to dedicate this week to the food since we didn't get a caterer.**

**Kish: How many people are coming to this wedding?**

**Cy: On my side? Not a lot of people, mostly you guys, few other people as well. On Pai's side? A whole lot of aliens.**

**Zamukie: You're inviting the readers?**

**Cy: Of course, at least the ones that have been sticking to it, it's their fault I'm in this mess and they're gonna see it all the way through. That means you guys Tomahawk, Bloom, Jazz, and what the heck, Cynder too.**

**Pai: Doesn't that make me feel so loved?**

**Cy: Shush, I'm annoyed with you. Now I'm going to check on some of the food, **_**make an alteration appointment, **_**and you're going to start the show. *leaves***

**Shara: *sweatdrop* The camera was on during all of that?**

**Kioko: Well that was an interesting way to start the show, hiya everyone!**

**Zamukie: Let's get rolling then, Kish, first review.**

**Kish: This review is from Tomahawk.**

oh, right...

well, the costune winners are: Mint and Ryou.

and the winner of the swimsuit contest, which I am judging, is...(drum roll) Cy!

Ok, now more dares;

am I invited to the wedding?

Ichigo: try to take a slice of the cake while at the wdding before the ceramony. hehehe

that is all.

**Mint and Ryou: Really?**

**Zakuro: A Sea Queen and a Gladiator? Mint doesn't surprise me so much as Ryou. Don't get me wrong, his costume was amazing, I would know, I helped a bit with it, but still, I'm surprised.**

**Zamukie: And you didn't comment on Cy's winning the swimsuit contest.**

**Zakuro: *shrugs* Is it surprising, everyone else said you won if that's what's bothering you.**

**Zamukie: No, but her swimsuit was more impressive, it sparkled. Now, is Tomahawk invited to the wedding?**

**Pai: Yeah, I think Cy would've murdered me if he wasn't invited. And thank you for reminding me to put guards around the cake, we were planning it anyway.**

**Kioko: Isn't that a bit excessive?**

**Pai: Think about some of the guests? Ichigo, Kish, Pudding, and Tart, yeah, cake security is no stretch.**

**Shara: Right, um, Ryou, why don't you read the next review.**

**Ryou: All right, and can I make the observation I'm glad you're just letting us enjoy France and not making us where cheesy outfits or talk in French or anything.**

**Shara: Well, Cy was in charge of that and we just kinda decided to let it go c=so she couldfocus on the wedding.**

**Ryou: Makes sense. Anyway, this review is from Bloom.**

Holy crap, I won SIX Fanfictions/Colourovers? *faints*

I still have to decide how many of which I want, cuz it's way too early for me to think. So instead I'll just give you guys the dares

Um...  
Everyone: GO SKYDIVING! Mayasa doesn't get a parachute though.  
Pudding: Go on a shopping spree... AT CANDY STORES 8D  
Mint: Go with Pudding and get twice as much candy as she gets and eat it all.

**Kioko: Yep, you take all the time you need to pick your prize. *smiles***

**Mint: Has anyone noticed that I haven't gotten sugar high from the sugar dare I'm on, I'm obviously immune, so stop trying!**

**Shara: Shut up, we're going sky diving. **

**~2 hours later~**

**Everyone returns and Pudding is sugar high**

**Pudding: OhmyGod,nanoda,lookasquirrel!**

**Shara: You go chase that squirrel Pudding, you go chase it.**

**Pudding: *runs away* Yaynanodananodananoda!!!!!**

**Mint: And I'm still not bouncing off the walls, all you people are going to accomplish is making me fat!**

**Kioko: I'm gonna go help Cy in the kitchen, I think she could use it, and we're ought of reviews.**

**Shara: Yeah, I'm gonna go take a nap.**

**Zamukie: Well if we're ending the show I'm going shopping, we're in France right? Might as well bring something back.**


	29. The Wedding!

**This chapter will be written differently than normal for the sake of the wedding, and we will do all dares next chapter. By the way, we've never included a disclaimer, so we are now: We don't own TMM.**

**October 31, 2009**

Cy sat staring into the mirror, something she didn't do often due to her blindness. But today her eyes were uncovered for once, she would put up with the searing pain for her soon-to-be-husband. Oh how he loved her golden eyes after just a three second glance. The thought of his perplexed and fascinated expression caused her to smile that sad smile of hers, the corners of her lips raised, but there was no happiness in her eyes.

Shara came up behind her friend and smiled, "Oh, Cy, I'm so happy for you!" Cy rolled her eyes, shaking her head, and all the while she couldn't help but think it was pathetic that her friends were more excited that she was letting them fuss over her than she was that she was getting married. That's not to say she wasn't happy, she was, but she couldn't be completely happy knowing she would outlive her husband for lifetimes upon lifetimes.

"Don't look so happy, gee, Cy. One" Kioko said, curling Cy's silver hair with a smile.

"One would never know you're getting married," Shara said applying foundation to her already flawless skin, "Ugh, you're so lucky, you have such amazing skin."

"And if you dyed your hair it'd be gorgeous!" Kioko said, enviously, then knowing Cy's love for her hair added, "I mean prettier, it's just fine the way it is."

"I've tried dying it before, trust me, it's useless," Cy said with a small laugh at her friends' envy that had never been present before.

"Who knew you looked so hot under that blindfold," Shara teased and continued applying Cy's make-up. It was odd for Cy to be the center of attention that she so often avoided. Another oddity was Cy being in the make-up chair, she usually did the others' make-up because someone needed to fill that role, it was odd at first, but as soon as they figured out Cy was less likely to make mistakes because of the detail of her mind-vision Cy became the chief make-up artist. Zamukie, with her models eyes for fashion, was the one in charge of outfits. Kioko had always been forced to do her own hair because she didn't have a mother to do it for her, so she had figured out things quickly. And Shara, being the latest addition, filled whatever role the person having something done had been assigned.

Soon Cy's hair was done in the specific way she had shown Kioko and Shara was done. Cy's hair was in a sort of elegant looking knot on the back of her head, like a bang a ponytail, and the rest was curled in loose ringlets flowing down her back. Shara had put light eyeliner around Cy's golden wolf-like eyes, along with light blue eye shadow that was barely noticeable but that made her eyes more golden than usual, her mascara made her thin eyelashes beautiful. She appeared to have more color than normal, but not enough to look fake or odd. Shara has applied a light lavender coat of nail polish with sparkles to Cy's now-moisturized-but-previously-calloused hands, and done likewise with her dainty feet.

"Hey, where'd the bride go?" Zamukie teased her friend.

"Very funny, so show me the dress, Mukie," Cy said, she was nervous, she had been going to make her own dress but with the catering and her determination not to cheat Cy hadn't had time. So Zamukie got one for her, but refused to show Cy, and oddly enough the bride hadn't had any hints. Zamukie smiled and unveiled the masterpiece she had selected for her best friend. The top was sleeveless and had intricate beading covering the top and on the edge of the train. The gown, with a tighter than life top and a bottom then puffed out, was like the gowns you always saw Disney princesses wearing to the ball. Mukie had also picked out a tiara and veil, the tiara was small, and simple, but still gorgeous. And the veil was beaded like the gown, but had nice flow and didn't look cheap or too elegant.

"Mukie it's gorgeous!" Cy exclaimed and locked her friend in a hug. Her friends all helped her into the gown without messing up their hard work, Cy slipped into her silver flat shoes that made her just two inches shorter than her husband, and that made her happy, she would feel petite, and that was something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"So, you and Pai are a bride a groom, Shara and Ryou are going to be a Greek god and goddess, Koru and Mukie are gonna be Barbie and Ken, and Iggy and I are gonna be Hansel and Gretel. Oh, I'm so excited you guys made it a costume themed wedding!"

"It's Halloween, I had to," Cy said with a smile, she remembered when Halloween was All Hollow's Eve, even when it was Samhain. But she also remembered it as the day she came to a land of savages, it was 4420 B.C. after all.

"So, ready to go to the Ballroom?" Zamukie asked with a smile at her friend, she knew what Cy was thinking, and she couldn't believe that her wedding wasn't enough to distract her from those morbid thoughts.

"Yeah, cam you guys put up with me cheating, we're running behind?" Cy said, getting ready to focus her will. No one objected, she snapped, releasing her will and they were all in costume, there make-up and hair done as they designated by the drawings they had shown her. Cy was glad that Pai's culture didn't require a church or some sort of weird ritual, she thanked Aldur she wasn't Christian, and not for the first time. This prevented any interfering from her having her wedding at the castle, she wished her family could be there, but she was going in with a smile, besides, Shara would kill her if her make-up ran.

*************************************************************************************

"Damn, she looks hot," Kish whispered into Pai's ear, looking at Cy as the doors opened, the Bridal Tune playing, and she was revealed for the first time to the groom's family and she smiled at the shocked expression, they had no idea what they getting into. Pai would've responded, but he was too dumb founded, he always knew Cy was beautiful, but this being before him was otherworldly, and those eyes! He had never seen such magnificent gems. There were whispers from the small crowd, but they were both only focused on each other. Pai was in a tux, typical, but Cy was still mesmerized as she walked down the aisle, walked down by two men, neither her father, Iggy and Tomahawk

"Congratulations, Cy, I'm happy for you," Iggy whispered, breaking her out of her trance.

"Thanks, sorry this is the only role you two have in the wedding," she whispered.

"Well I think it's the most important, I'm glad you chose us," Tomahawk smiled.

Cy had Zamukie as her Maid of Honor, and Pai had chosen Kish as his Best Man, Kioko, Shara, Tart, and Koru were the other members of the wedding party. Iggy wasn't upset, he and Pai had never gotten along, but he was still in the front row for moral support for Cy as were the mews, Tomahawk, Cynder, and Bloom. The rest of the guests were aliens that Pai had insisted on inviting.

The man marrying them was also alien, but agreed to make a couple adjustments to make it right by Cy. The ceremony wasn't too odd for Cy, she had insisted on exchanging vows, but the rest of the ceremony, for the most part was left to the aliens. Cy found it for the most part sweet, some parts strange, but mostly sweet.

"Now introducing, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Pai Damakis," the man announced.

"My clan name," Pai explained, giving her a kiss on the cheek as they walked away to a designated hiding spot, waiting for people to go outside, so they, along with the rest of the wedding party, could be pelted with bird seed. And they did, and they laughed during the whole thing, enjoying the happy union.

The ceremony was enjoyed by all, and Cy and Pai enjoyed everyone else costumes, getting a good look at them while they enjoyed a first dance to an alien hymn. Cy had always hated the agony of the throwing the bouquet, but she put everyone through it everyone. Zamukie caught the bouquet, and Koru flew up to catch the garter, that Cy had humorously insisted Pai remove with his teeth, and yet on of Pai's cousin's caught it. One of Pai's hormonal teen cousin's, who had been threatened with death if he tried anything funny, slowly put the garter on Mukie's upper thigh, enjoying the view at her undergarment that her Barbie dress had allowed. Koru growled at him to get away from his girl and the cousin backed off, his eyeballs still on Mukie as he walked away. Another dance began

"Oh, relax, Koru," Mukie said and Koru gave Mukie a kiss, that seemed desperate, and dominating at the same time, their tongues soon fought in an evenly matched battle, Mukie eventually winning, but not gloating.

"I'm sorry," Koru said, looking guiltier than ever.

"For what," Mukie said, planting another kiss on his cheek, starting to sway like the rest of the dancing crowd.

"If I didn't claim dominance over you with that than he'd have had right to you."

"What?" Mukie growled, her voice dropping eerily.

"I told you I was sorry, but there are mostly aliens here, and it's an alien thing," Koru looked embarrassed and hurt, because he knew that Mukie wouldn't like that.

"But I'm _human_," Mukie glared at him, and a feeling of calm overwhelmed her, "Oh what the hell, just never do it again."

The ceremony was enjoyed, and the aliens returned to their planet at the end of the night, and everyone else stayed in the castle, with the exception of Cy and Pai, who went to London for their Honey Moon. Pai's family though upset that Cy was human, for the most part liked Cy and were happy for him. It had been a great night for everyone, and Cy was sure that she wasn't the only one that celebrated after the wedding, getting a vision of Tomahawk and Mint going off to Tomahawk's room in the castle, as well as Koru and Mukie sneaking off, and several other couples that were going to enjoy the night with here


	30. Chapter 30

**We like the normal style better¸ so we're sticking with it, especially since so many of the dares involve describing and that's annoying in script style. We don't own TMM.**

"Hey everyone!" Shara greeted the audience with a smile and toss of her long hair, "we're gonna get rolling right away, so Ryou?"  
Ryou smiled at his lover, "Sure things babe, this review is from Bloom."

YAY! I'M INVITED! =D  
And thanks Kioko for giving meh teh time... I'm really indecicive XD

Dares dares dares...  
Oh I'm feeling torturous today...

Keichiiro: Make a cake that looks exactly like the wedding cake, only use salt instead of sugar. Then give it to Pudding. Blame it all on Mayasa.  
Cy and Pai: Where are you guys going on your honeymoon? Okay, so that isn't a dare, but still... XD  
Lettuce: Scream at the top of your lungs, I've always wondered how loud you can scream, since you're so quiet all the time.

Oh, and someone has to lock Kizer in a room and tell him that he's about to watch... idk, something he wants to watch. Just make something up on the spot.  
Lock him in the room and make him watch a two hour lecture on sexual health and safety, told by a 90 year old woman with obvious dentures.

lmfao, I'm not going to do this, but I noticed that there hasn't been a closet dare in a really long time. XD Back in the beginning of the fic there were TONS of closet dares! XD

WOOH, I TOOK UP OVER 10 CHARACTERS IN THIS REVIEW. XD Continue soon!

Kioko smiled broadly, "No problem, it's your prize so you can collect it whenever you want. Hey Keiichiro, come here," Kioko said and whispered something in his ear with a glance at Pudding then Masaya. Keiichiro sighed but left to go to the kitchens, motioning Masaya to come with him. Masaya followed him, confused but obedient.

Zamukie, "London, Cy loves it there so much, it reminds her of the Middle Ages for some reason."

Kish, "They're only in London for half of their Honey Moon; they're going to the alien planet for the other half."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, oops," Shara giggled, leaning her head against Ryou's shoulder.

Koru rolled his eyes, "Lettuce, how loud can you scream?" he put on a curious expression, seeming as if he actually cared.

Lettuce blinked, "Uh, I don't know, I've never tried screaming really loud for the heck of it," it was an odd statement and confused her.

Kyros glared at Koru, "What are you thinking?" Koru shrugged and Kizer crept away unnoticed, that is until he re-entered. He was unnoticed until he pounced onto Lettuce, forcing himself upon her. She let out an ear piercing scream that nearly shattered the ear drums of every individual. If that hadn't been enough to get Kizer off Kyros pounced onto Kizer punching him in the face as hard as he could, clearing him and the man he was struggling with from Letuce.

Iggy rubbed his ears frowning, "And that's the answer to your question Bloom. Oh, and Kizer, there's a porn video in the closet, know yourself out." Kizer ran into the room eagerly and was horrified to hear a cheesy theme song of a sexual health video that had obviously been made in the 70's.

"What sort of shit is this?!" he cried, finding the door was locked.

"Now, young whippersnappers sit down so I can tell you all about how you're mistakes and how you don't want to have your own mistakes," an elderly woman said, then popped her dentures out then back in.

"NO!!!!" he cried in agony, "WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE GIVEN ME HOOKERS AND MADE A CLOSET DARE THAT BLOOM SAYS HASN'T HAPPENED IN FOREVER!!!!!"

"Oh shut up Kizer, I doubt you went to school, so I doubt you had to watch that crap," Koru snapped at him, "Now, Mint, read the next review."

"I don't see why I have to, but it's from Ella and Jakito," Mint complained, giving Koru a look that clearly said "I'm superior and you sure as hell better know it."

Hii c: I've got some dares.

Everyone: Go on a Whale watch! Find out who can spot the most whales!  
Hm oh got one!  
Pai: Hum the wedding march theme...song..thing...(I don't remember what it's called, but whatever song they play at weddings) to the point where it's stuck in everyone's head.  
That's all I've got...my creative juices are running out! I need more juicy juice! AHH!  
Okay...  
Mint: Instead of sugar, you can only have sugar-free juicy juice :D  
Bye-bye!

Keiichiro walked into the room followed by Masaya and a large cake that towered above the tiny structure that had been Cy and Pai's guarded cake.

"All yours Pudding," Keiichiro said, and Pudding squealed and took a large bite.

"Eww, no na do! This is disgusting!" Keiichiro took a bite a spit it out immediately.

"Masaya, I told you to put sugar in! Not salt!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know I had gotten them mixed up!" Masaya looked like he was going to cry.

"You ruined one of Keiichiro's masterpieces!" Ichigo complained, closing in on him along with Kish, Tart, and Pudding.

"Guys, leave him alone, let's go on a Whale Watch to calm us down."

~ 2 hours later~

"That was beautiful!" Shara exclaimed giddily.

"Whales are so amazing!" Kioko agreed, "Oh, and Mint, you can give up on the sugar, but you still can't have tea, you get to replace it with sugar-free Juicy-Juice."

Mint groaned, "Why can't I have my tea? Everyone had it at the wedding and I had a cup full of sugar!"

"It's not up to us, it's up to Ella and Jakito," Zamukie shrugged, taking her hand out of Koru's and clenching her fists in an attempt not to punch Mint for her bitching.

"Tart, why don't you read the next review?"

"Sure," he rolled his eyes, he noticed it was always the same people reading reviews, and there was decrease in reviewers, making the chapters shorter, and less entertaining, "These are the combined reviews from Tomahawk."

wow, that was awesome!

Ok, so...who's my date to the wedding?

Kizer: how about me?

Tomahawk: I'm sure you're invited too.

Kizer; yay! XD

anyways, dare time!

Cy's friends vs. Original Mews: have a paintball contest on the beach with obsicles and everything! last person standning for their team wins! oh, and you have to dress up in costumes because it's halloween. XD

Shara, Mint, Pudding and Cy: watch Trick r' Treat. (evil laugh)

alright! thanks for adding me into this, and it sounded so much like me! I am impressed! XD

OK, now I only have one universal dare for you all now: Describe, but not in great detail, let's keep this rated T, everyone's night after the wedding ceremony, like Mint and I's night, Cy and Pai's Honey Moon, and Zamukie's and Koru's night together. XD

"Based on the ending of the night, I'd say your date was Mint," Zakuro said with a smirk.

Koru rolled his eyes, "Kizer, what was the solution to you being here?"

Kizer smiled, "They sent me to strip club for the night instead of the wedding." Kioko dialed the number for a chauffeur and they all left for a heated game of paintball.

"Don't you love how we've been shrugged off as 'Cy's friends'?" Iggy asked sarcastically.

"Oh chill out, Iggy," Kioko said and gave him a little peck.

~ 2 hours later~

Ichigo frowned, "It's not fair, you had two guys," she winced as Kish accidentally touch a welt on her arm as her put his arm around her.

"Yeah, but Shara sat out due to her condition, so there were only four of us," Kioko said, moving slow because of the bruised spots where the paintballs had hit especially hard. "Look, we should all take showers, there are enough for all of half of us, and then the other half can go. Original Mews first," Kioko said and the mews off went off to a shower.

"The hot water is gonna feel amazing," Zamukie said looking at the bruises and welts.

"Those are gonna be there for awhile, I just want this Goddamned paint off," Koru said trying not to get paint on any of Kioko's furniture.

~ 1 hour later when everyone's clean~

"So, in my theater we're all gonna go watch a movie," Kioko said and led them all to what could only be described as a movie theater.

"Damn Kioko, and we always hang out in Cy's shack because?" Koru was impressed.

"That's just for the sake of being inconspicuous," Zamukie said, sitting down next to Koru.

~2 hours later~

"WHY THE HELL DID WE WATCH THAT?!" Ichigo screamed, still shivering.

"It was a dare, you weren't the only one fazed," Kioko answered with a shudder.

"I hate dares!" Ichigo said.

"Um, after the descriptions of November first early morning activities the chapter will come to an end. The Honey Moon will be posted separately," Kioko said.

"We decided Cy should do that part, since she knows you best," Shara said before the camera turned to what had happened after the reception.

*************************************************************************************

"Wow, Cy's got a huge place," Tomahawk muttered, opening the heavy wooden door for Mint.

"You should see her Tokyo placed, I'm amazed at the difference," Mint said, walking through the door with a grateful smile at Tomahawk.

"Well, right now let's focus on us," he said smiling and closing the door. He took Mint in his arms and they began with the activities they had set out to do, starting with a make out fest, leading to something much much more.

*************************************************************************************

"I'm still mad at you," Zamukie said, sitting down on Koru's bed, removing her heels.

Koru frowned, "I'm sorry, I just don't want to lose you," he said, taking her face in hands.

"Bastard," she teased, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Yes, yes I am," he said," removing his shirt and crawling on top her, crushing his lips against hers, leading to a very early morning of passion.

*************************************************************************************

**Yes, so they aren't very detailed, but let's just say not much happened before M Rated activities commensed…so….yeah…**


	31. At Long Last the Short Chapter 31

Cyan had grown quite a bit since the last time, Shara was over 8 moths along, and Cy was trying to keep her from doing too much without cooing over her.

"We haven't updated for over a month, so gomen nasai!" Shara apologized and then was about to attempt to bow but she felt a glare from Cy and just sat down on the bed.

"Merry Christmas!" Kioko said, bursting into the room in an elf costume flowed by all of the others, also in elf costumes.

"I have a special one for you, Cy!" Kioko said and held up a Santa Dress and black leather boots.

"Hell no, I had no control in the Spin Off Story, but I have it here," she said, glaring at the Lemur Girl.

"Fine, well, let's get into the dares then," Zamukie said, stopping an argument between the sorceress and the mew girl.

"I'll just go ahead and read it," Tart said, knowing he'd get called to eventually, "this review is from Bloom."

_Great chappie! 8D_

Okay, since I love random things like this...  
Ichigo and Mayasa have to have a food eating contest. Don't tell them that half the food is poisonous.  
And a question: if anyone watches Avatar: Which is better, Zutara [ZukoxKatara] or Kataang [KataraxAang]? My personal fav: ZUTARA 8D

_Great chappie! 8D_

"Ok, Masaya and Ichigo, battle of the exes, cooking style!" Shara said joyously, smirking at the pun, and she gestured towards two mini-kitchens.

~2 hours later~

"Well Cy can't be the judge because she has no sense of what awful food is, and Shara has weird cravings, and we need someone unbiased, I say Kizer," Kioko said.

"Free food, sure," Kizer shrugged and tried both dishes, voting for Masaya's, after nearly vomiting on Ichigo's whatever it was.

"I don't watch Avatar, and to save time, none of the others do wither, gomen," Cy said, "Pai, can you read the next review?"

"Sure, this review is from Tomahawk," he read,

_that's fine, I asked for little detail. I even siad myself to keep this rated T._

OK, dares.

Zamukie: write the morning after for you and your date.

Cy: write the morning after for me and Mint.

Cy: write something abotu your honeymoon.

that is all I can think up right now. XD

The two girls smiled, remembering the occasion, "Sure, it'll go up soon," they said in unison.

"Well this is rather short, but the extensions will go up soon," Cy apologized.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!" they all shouted.


	32. Chapter 32

**Shara: We decided to go back to this way, it's more fun!**

**Cy: Or it makes the Chapter seem longer because of more empty space…**

**Shara: *waves it off* Nonsense.**

**Kioko: I hope everyone had a good Christmas!**

**Iggy: Yeah, well, why don't we have Cy, the one who didn't celebrate, read the review?**

**Cy: Sure, pick on the heathen, that's fair *rolls eyes* This review is from Bloom:**

MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE :D

Um, I honestly don't have any questions or dares. I just kinda wanted to say that.

HAPPY HOLIDAY-- OH I GOT A QUESTION!

Aliens: Do you guys have holidays like Christmas on your original planet? o:

**Shara: Merry Christmas to you too!**

**Cy: So, aliens, are there any Christmas, or winter holidays on your planet?**

**Koru: *shrugs* I've been here my whole life.**

**Tart: Yeah, but it's not as wide-spread, and it's more like Halloween, a day to honor the dead, since it's near the end of the year and only the strong survive the winter.**

**Kish: Earth is more fun, not as much death.**

**Cy: Not here anyway.**

**Shara: *thumps Cy* Don't be so morbid, it's the day after Christmas!**

**Cy: *Rolls Eyes* Heathen, don't care.**

**Pai: The Winter Solstice was a few days ago, where'd the holiday spirit go?**

**Cy: With the passing of Solstice Day to December 23, Tart, next review.**

**Tart: Somehow I knew I'd be asked, this review is from Tomahawk:**

I look forward to those parts soon.

OK, dares:

You can ever read Cy's spin off story gets a free cookie!

Cy: Kiss your man.

Kizer: grope all the girls.

Zamukie: you may have ht pleasure of beating him up.

Zakuro: sing.

**Shara: We'll all be sure to read it soon to claim the cookies *smiles***

**Cy: Don't be so quick to read it, it's rather morbid.**

**Kioko: You just don't want us to see you in the Santa dress.**

**Cy: So I don't, but I'm not going to do anything to stop you from reading it. *kisses Pai passionately***

**Pai: *kisses back***

**Kizer: Don't have to ask me twice *proceeds to grope all the girls earning many slaps and threatening looks from boyfriends***

**Zamukie: Don't have to tell me twice either *Proceeds to kill Kizer***

**Cy: *snaps and Kizer is (unfortunately) alive again***

**Zakuro: *sings***

**Omottate ori ne ame ga otteru janai  
Oshieta toori ne namida ga hiki yoseta no  
Shinjite iru dake ja dame mijime sukiru wa  
IMEEJI doori ni Changing Changing  
Kami mo me mo kuchi mo  
Don't Cry ano hi no umi made Go Go Go  
Don't Touch tsuraiki nouni Say Good Bye  
Don't Cry watashi ga itsudemo miteru**

Minna ga tadashii sou omoete kuru kedo ne  
Kanojo mo anata wo hitei nante dekinai wa  
Ii onna ni kawaruwa zetai kawaruwa  
Kimochi motsuide ni Changing Changing  
KYARA janai wa yo!  
Don't Go otoshiana kamo? Smile For Me  
Don't Go aseccha dame da yo Uh Uh Uh  
Don't Cry watashi ga itsudemo miteru

Don't Cry ano hi no umi made Go Go Go  
Don't Touch tsuraiki nouni Say Good Bye

Don't Go otoshiana kamo? Smile For Me  
Don't Go aseccha dame da yo Uh Uh Uh

Don't Touch tsuraiki nouni Say Good Bye  
Don't Cry watashi ga itsudemo miteru

Don't Cry! Yeah!

**Shara: You have such a pretty voice! You a Lettuce should do a duet!**

**Zakuro: No.**

**Shara: Oh. God.**

**Cy: Damn, she's going into labor, get that camera out of here.**

**Kioko: See you next time, bye!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Shara: *snuggles Cyan* Sorry for the abrupt ending last time.**

**Cy: What are you apologizing for? You can't help that you went into labor.**

**Shara: *giggles* No, I suppose not.**

**Ryou: Cy, wasn't there anything you could have done to make that easier for her? She seemed to be in so much pain.**

**Cy: Giving birth is natural process, and Cyan's was actually a relatively easy birth, compared to some. *shudders***

**Ryou: *takes Cyan* Hey, bud, hey Cyan, he really is beautiful Shara.**

**Shara: He has your eyes.**

**Ryou: Yeah, but I can already tell he has your hair, see the little bit of red.**

**Kioko: Uh, no offense, but could you two do this in private?**

**Shara: *blushes* Yeah, sorry, Tart can you read the first review?**

**Tart: Sure, this is a new reviewer for us, RioPride.**

Yay for Don't Cry! XD

Okay, I have a question for all of you: Do you ever get constantly harassed by the otakus from the real world? Like, is there a secret portal that they go through to get to you? I WANNA GO TOO!! XD

I only have a dare for Pudding and Zakuro:

Pudding: End EVERY SINGLE SENTENCE that ANYONE says with "na no da". That means EVERYONE. I think you sound cute when you do that! :D

Zakuro: Stay in the closet with Mint until the end of the chapter! Mint is allowed to do ANYTHING to you! (Glomps)

Ciao! RioPride, OUT!

**Zakuro: It seemed appropriate.**

**Ichigo: No, actually this is the first time.**

**Cy: Well it's mostly because none of us are dumb enough to let you keep your memories.**

**Ryou: What? You mean I'm not going to remember Shara and Cyan?**

**Cy: I don't know, maybe I'll 'accidentally' leave the two.**

**Shara: But I don't want to have to leave you guys either!**

**Cy: It's a choice you'll have to make, it's a choice **_**I'll**_** have to make.**

**Kioko: But didn't you already make your choice?**

**Cy: Depends on what you mean.**

**Kioko: You married Pai, 'to death do us part', didn't that mean anything?**

**Cy: Hell yes, there's obligation, and it means everything to me, but so does home.**

**Zamukie: How can you not consider Earth home? You've lived here for over 6,000 years, you lived there three.**

**Cy: It's where I'm from, and it's where my family is. Look can we not get into this? I don't know what I'll do, but I don't have that choice. Pudding, you have to end all of your, and everyone else's sentence with na no da.**

**Pudding: Hai, na no da!**

**Shara: And Zakuro and closet you two are going to be locked in the closet for the rest of the chapter, Mint is free to do whatever.**

**Pudding: na no da!**

**Mint: You are aware I have a boyfriend?**

**Pudding: na no da!**

**Cy: It's not our idea, it's RioPride's.**

**Pudding: na no da!**

**Shara: Ryou-kun can you read the next review?**

**Pudding: na no da!**

**Ryou: Sure, this review is from Tomahawk.**

**Pudding: na no da!**

wait...THE THE BABY IS COMING!

Kizer; Be the doctor!

Kizer: WHAT!? O_O

**Cy: It's been taken care of.**

**Pudding: na no da!**

**Kizer: That's all as well, I probably would've killed her and the kid.**

**Pudding: na no da! That's not funny Kizer-oniichan, na no da!**

**Kizer: It wasn't a joke, that would've been the case.**

**Pudding: na no da!**

**Cy: This is rather short, but I guess we're done…**

**Shara: Good bye, darlings!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Cy: And once more, here we are.**

**Shara: *whispers* Shh, I don't want you to wake Cyan.**

**Kioko: *whispers* Right, well let's go straight to the first dare, it's from Tommy-oniichan.**

**Iggy: *whispers* She means Tomahawk.**

**Kioko: *whispers* I thought that was obvious, well, here's the review:**

Me and Mint in the closet please...with slight detail!

**Cy: *whispers* Not so loud "Tommy-oniichan".**

**Shara: *whispers* I don't want us to describe that stuff, it's a bad influence on Cyan.**

**Cy: *rolls eyes* *whispers* Sorry, "Tommy-oniichan", you and Mint can go in the closet but Mommy votes no on the description.**

**Mint:*whispers excitedly* Yay, Tomahawk-kun! *goes into closet***

**Iggy: *whispers to Cy* Maybe me should just kick Shara and Cyan out so we can do things normally.**

**Cy: *nods and snaps* Taken care of, it's a good thing, this next review is rather loud.**

**Tart: This review is from Bloom:**

CONGRATS SHARA AND RYOU :D

Dares dares dares: [oh, and questions xD]

Everyone but Mayasa: WHAT DID YOU GET FOR WHATEVER HOLIDAY YOU CELEBRATE?  
Mayasa: In case you're wondering why I didn't ask you, it's cuz NO ONE CARES. Now go hug a cactus.

**Ryou: Arigato, I'll be sure to pass it on to Shara.**

**Cy: So, everyone what was your favorite Christmas gift?**

**Ichigo: I got a necklace *clutches it in right hand***

**Lettuce: Kyros-kun got me a Kindle.**

**Cy: That was an awfully expensive gift, and did I catch a "kun" at the end of that?**

**Lettuce: *blushes and nods***

**Cy: Hmm, well let's continue, Pudding?**

**Pudding: Taru-Taru and got stuff to build a tree-house, na no da!**

**Zakuro: A very fun evening.**

**Keiichiro: I don't think that counts *blushes***

**Zakuro: *sits on Keiichiro's lap* Why not? *gives him a kiss***

**Keiichiro: Then that was why favorite present as well.**

**Cy: From now on, sex doesn't count as a present.**

**Ryou: Cyan, he was my favorite.**

**Everyone but Cy and Ryou: Aww.**

**Cy: Sentimentalist.**

**Ryou: *shrugs* So?**

**Kish: My favorite gift was dinner, and then I **_**really**_** enjoyed dessert *licks lips looking at Ichigo***

**Cy: I thought I clarified sex doesn't count?**

**Kish: That's why I said dinner, it really was good Cy.**

**Cy: No duh.**

**Tart: Same as Pudding.**

**Pai: Well, it wasn't really a Christmas present, it was a present for the Winter Solstice.**

**Ryou: The what?**

**Cy: Winter Solstice, it's the holiday I celebrate that honors the passing from Fall to Winter.**

**Ryou: So do you celebrate the passing of all the seasons like that?**

**Cy: The Winter and Summer Solstice are the two big ones, the Fall and Spring Equinox aren't as big. But none of them are as big as Erastide, don't ask, you'd never understand. Anyway, Pai, the gift you were thinking of?**

**Pai: I just enjoyed the evening, learning about the Holiday I'll be celebrating the rest of my life, but the **_**present**_** I really enjoyed was the new camera.**

**Cy: Somehow I knew you'd like it.**

**Pai: Cheater.**

**Cy: *shrugs* So? Well, what about you guys? *looks at hosts and hostesses***

**Kioko: Hmm, I liked the plushy Iggy got me.**

**Iggy: Got a new head for one of the drums on my drum set.**

**Zamukie: Koru promised he'd quit with the cigarettes.**

**Cy: Thank the Gods!**

**Koru: Yeah, well you said you'd like to kiss me without feeling like your licking an ashtray. My favorite gift was the guitar you two went in together on *nods to Cy and Mukie***

**Cy: It was Mukie's idea, I just didn't have an idea and she agreed to share.**

**Pai: *wraps his arm around Cy's waist* So, what was your favorite gift?**

**Cy: I got a miniature set of the castle, that was my favorite,**

**Pai: Knew it.**

**Cy: Yeah, you're good at that.**

**Masaya: Well I guess that's just as well, if you had asked Zamukie probably would've just killed me and when I asked why when Cy brought me back she'd just say because no one cared what I got.**

**Zamukie: Yep, Kish, next review.**

**Kish: Our next review is from RioPride:**

Yay, you used my dares! :)

Well, sorry about the closet dare. I didn't mean they actually "do it" in there. I thought she would be all like "..."  
Gomen Nasai! (Yay, I used Japanese. XD)

Masaya: Did you cry after Ichigo killed your cherry tree? Wait, why am I asking? Of course you did. XD

Ichigo: Sing "Single Ladies". Suckish dare, sorry, my brain's not working...

Pudding: Here's twenty bottles of ketchup. Fill up balloons with the ketchup and throw them at random times.

Zakuro: Pretend you have an obsession with Power Rangers and talk about them at random times.

Mint: Sorry 'bout the last dare. Here's a fork. (Hands fork) Poke people with it! XD

Keiichiro: BAKE ME A CHOCOLATE CAKE I'M HUNGRY!

Ryou: Say "potato". SAY IT JUST SAY IT. I feel random today :P

Pai: Here's some hand sanitizer. Squirt it into everyone's eyes (not including the hostesses).

Kish: Get a real shirt. XD

Tart: Let your hair down! I wanna see what it looks like! XD

That's all I got. See ya peoples!

~RioPride

**Cy: You just have to realize what "going in the closet" means in this fic, but I suppose it does leave room for misunderstanding. Ichigo, Rio wants you to sing Single Ladies, which we don't own.**

**Ichigo: Um… okay…**

All the single ladies (7x)

Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
you Decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cuz another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
dont pay him any attention  
cuz i cried my tears, GAVE three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me

[Chorus]  
Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh x2

(Chorus)Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
acting up, drink in my cup  
I couldnt care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Dont pay him any attention  
Cuz you had your turn  
But now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me

(Chorus)

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh 2x

Don't treat me to the things of this world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me, then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you WANT  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone

All the single ladies (7x)  
Now put your hands up  
woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh  
oh oh oh 2x

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it woo oh ooh 2x

**All: *clap***

**Cy: Well done, so Pudding, you have a gift. *hands ketchup balloon***

**Pudding: Yay, na no da!**

**Kioko: Well, Zakuro, you have to act like you have an obsession with Power Rangers.**

**Pudding: *throws balloon at Cy***

**Cy: *snaps and ketchup is gone* Do you mind? I'm wearing white today?**

**Zakuro: Don't you think the red ranger is hot?**

**Cy: Good, that was almost convincing.**

**Mint: *comes out of closet dazed* He's so amazing.**

**Rio: *hands Mint a fork* Gomen for the last dare, poke people with this. *disappears***

**Mint: Um, ok *pokes Pai***

**Pudding: *throws balloon at Mint and Pai***

**Keiichiro: Well, I'm gonna go bake a chocolate cake for Rio.**

**Zakuro: That's the Pink Rangers favorite type of cake.**

**Pudding: *throws balloon at Keiichiro***

**Keiichiro: Um, ok… *leaves***

**Ryou: Uh….potato.**

**Zakuro: That's the White Rangers favorite vegetable.**

**Pudding: *throws balloon at Ryou then Zakuro***

**Kish: That's really starting to freak me out *gets poked by Mint* and that's just weird.**

**Pai: Shut up, Kish *squirts hand sanitizer in his and then everyone else's but the hostesses eyes***

**Ichigo: *hands Kish a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans* Could you wear this instead of your normal outfit?**

**Kish: Anything for you Koneko-chan *changes***

**Pudding: *throws balloon at Kish and Ichigo***

**Zamukie: Excuse me. I have to go throw up.**

**Koru: Yeah, all the lovey-dovey stuff is getting annoying.**

**Pudding: *pulls out Tart's pigtails* It looks so cute like this, na no da!**

**Tart: Gah! Pudding-chan, why did you do that?!**

**Cy: Relax, it was a dare.**

**Pudding: *throws balloons at Bloom, Tomahawk, and RioPride***

**Kioko: Pudding! They're our only reviewers, don't piss them off!**

**Pudding: It's just to be fun, na no da!**

**Cy: I think that's all for us today.**

**Pudding: *throws another balloon at Cy***

**Cy: That's getting really old *snaps and all the balloons pop***


	35. We have an audience again!

**Cy: *glares at Zamukie* We're back, though one of us unwillingly.**

**Zamukie: Oh shut up, just because you're sick and could get us all infected with your weirdo disease is no reason not to do this.**

**Cy: It's not a weirdo disease, people get mono all the time.**

**Kioko: How come Pai isn't sick too, then?**

**Pai: Why should I be?**

**Koru: It's the kissing disease, that's how you get mono.**

**Cy: *glare* Oh, shut up, there are other ways to get it, and considering Pai's immune to human illnesses I got some other way. **

**Kioko: Uh, so why don't we just get to the reviews?**

**Shara: Sure.**

**Ryou: Is Cyan asleep?**

**Shara: Yeah, Ryou-kun, why don't you read the first review.**

**Ryou: Sure, this review is from someone new to us, PersimmonGirl.**

HEHE DARE TIME!

All The Boys(everyone): Dress up like a girl and flirt with each other (i.e. Masaya flirts with Ryou).

All the girls(including Shara):Dress up like men and flirt with each other(i. imediately goes over to Zakuro. Zakuro slaps her and replies, "I SAID NEVER AGAIN.") o^o

Shara: Slap Masaya and say,"Take your hands off my woman!"

~  
Now that that's over, different dares!!

Shara: make-out with Ryou.  
Ichigo:make out with Kish.  
Pie: Make out with Cy.  
Mint: make out with Masaya.  
Zakuro: Make out with Keiichiro.

etc... all the couples must make out except Pudding and Tart. (I know what you're thinking, "Pudding and Tart a couple? Wtf!" BUT I WENT THERE SO DEAL WITH IT)

Pudding, Tart: Closet. NOW. (Lol jk...) Kiss each others left cheek at the same time and see what happens.

(Haha that makes them "real kiss", as my little sister calls it. xD)

Ichigo and everyone: Tie Masaya on a tree in a large forest and begin to burn the forest! *evil laugh* WITH HIM IN IT!

Cy: strap lie detectors that sting you if you lie to everyone but yourself*

Everyone: must state their true love to their... well.. "True Love".

*puts Pudding in a closet-no not THAT one, a different one!- with Tart and five packs of Red Bull and locks them in*

K, then! Tee hee!

\\*,.~Sims~.,*//

**Shara: Hahaha, this should be good. Guys dress up like girls, girls dress up like guys, and then guys flirt with guys, and girls flirt with girls.**

**~10 minutes later after everyone has changed~**

**Masaya: Ryou-chan, you're eyes are bluer than the water from purest springs.**

**Ryou: Eh, thank you?**

**Mint: Zakuro-oniisama-**

**Zakuro: *slaps* How many time do I have to say no?**

**Kish: Pai-chan! *glomps***

**Pai: *pushes away* That's not even flirting!**

**Shara: *walks up to Masaya and slaps him* Get your hands off my woman!**

**Kioko: Ok, we're done with that now, it's time for the grand make-out fest, everyone but Pudding and Tart make-out with their partner.**

**Mint: And if your partner isn't here?**

**Masaya: Or you don't have a partner?**

**Koru: since Kyros showed up you two are the only ones that applies to, and Persimmon specifically assigned you two to each other, so you two make out.**

**Mint: Ugh, that's not fair! I have a boyfriend! **

**~Let's Just Save Some Page Space and Say It's Done~**

**Shara: Ha-ha, ok, Pudding, kiss Tart on his left cheek.**

**Zamukie: And Tart kiss Pudding on her left cheek.**

**Shara and Mukie: At the same time.**

**Pudding and Tart: * "real kiss" ***

**Cy: As much as I hate the bastard, does anyone else feel like he gets bashed a lot?**

**Masaya: Yes.**

**Everyone Else: No.**

**Zamukie: Mono is softening your brain.**

**Cy: *shrugs* Whatever, but since I can't do anything strenuous we'll actually have to walk/drive to this place.**

**Koru: Why can't you just *snaps***

**Cy: Do you want my spleen to explode?**

**Koru: *looks down* No**

**Cy: That's why.**

**~In the Forest~**

**Ichigo: *ties Masaya to a tree***

**Masaya: This sucks…**

**Ichigo: I'm forced to do this you know.**

**Pai: *picks up Cy bridal style***

**Cy: Pai, we're in public.**

**Pai: This is for when the fire starts, I'm not going to let you meander along and get burnt so your spleen doesn't rupture.**

**Cy: *blushes* Thanks.**

**Girls: He's so sweet!**

**Pai: *rolls his eyes***

**Koru: *starts the fire and starts running***

**Everyone but Masaya and technically Cy: *starts running***

**~Back at Kioko's~**

**Kioko: I have those lie detectors Cy.**

**Cy: Good, they aren't too heavy so I can-**

**Pai and Kyros: No, Cy-(oneechan), we've got it. *start strapping lie detectors to everyone's chest***

**Cy: Aren't they such nice boys?**

**Zamukie: Yeah, but mine is better.**

**Kioko: Nu-uh, I have the best man.**

**Shara: Well, Ryou-kun is clearly the best, but before we get into this kinda argument why don't we go onto the lie-love detector.**

**Cy: that's an interesting way of putting it, but ok, everyone admit your love to your true love.**

**~This part of the Chapter has been removed due to excessive fluff~**

**Kioko: *giggles* We should probably move on, Pudding there's a pack of Red Bull in the closet, not the naughty one, for you to share with Tart.**

**Pudding: Yay, na no da! *grabs Tart's hand and drags him in the closet***

**Cy: Kyros, since you're being so friendly today why don't you read the next review.**

**Kyros: Sure, Cy-oneechan, what do you know, Cynder's back.**

Gomen for not reviewing in such along time!

Fill the room with rabbits, wolves, panthers, eagles, monkeys and random fish in fish bowls. See what happens

Gomen for the suckish review,  
Cynder

**Cy: It's all right, though you have been missed.**

**Kioko: *opens a door and a bunch of animals come in, some with fish in fish bowls strapped to their backs***

**Ichigo: That was weird… *looks at the fish***

**Lettuce: Ichigo-san, please don't eat the fish.**

**Ichigo: Huh? Oh the fish, right, I won't.**

**Cy: Let's just try to ignore them, Tart, review.**

**Zamukie: Closet.**

**Cy: *yawn* Oh, right, well someone else read it.**

**Kish: This review is from Bloom.**

GAH NOT KETCHUP! D: KETCHUP IS LIKE TORTURE, CUZ IT LOOKS LIKE BLOOD BUT DOESN'T TASTE GOOD D:

Hey, what happened to Jazz? o.o did she like, stop reviewing or something?

Lettuce: Since you're so quiet, I dare you to scream everything you say for this chappie.  
Everyone else: Ask Lettuce random questions. She has to answer all of them xD

Oh, and Mayasa forgot to hug a cactus! So he needs to hug four billion and three cactuses. Cacti. Whatever the plural of cactus is.  
What is the plural of cactus?

**Zamukie: She has a point, and yeah, Jazz stopped reviewing awhile ago, we post every review, at least we try, every now and then there's a mishap.**

**Cy: *yawns and snuggles Pai, getting in a situation to fall asleep***

**Pai: Cy, sweetie, stay awake.**

**Zamukie: We can arrange that, Lettuce whenever someone asks you a question you have to scream the answer and anything else you say.**

**Lettuce: *nods***

**Zamukie: And to keep Cy awake we have to ask her lots of questions.**

**Cy: Dear Gods, can't you guys just let me sleep?**

**Lettuce: EVIDENTLY NOT IF I HAVE TO YELL!**

**Cy: *rubs ears* So loud, Lettuce.**

**Zamukie: Lettuce, what's today's date?**

**Lettuce: JANUARY 18, 2010!**

**Mint: How are you so quite all the time if you can yell like this?**

**Lettuce: I DON'T KNOW, MINT-SAN, GOMEN!**

**Cy: So tired, can't you **_**please**_** stop?**

**Lettuce: I WISH CY-ONEECHAN, GOMEN NASAI!**

**Kioko: Uh, let's go to the cactus hugging.**

**Cy: The plural question is it depends on the instance.**

**Zamukie: Uh, ok, so Masaya you have to hug four billion and three cacti, so you're going to see this special doctor who studies cactuses and has that many, we expect you to come back in a lot of pain.**

**Masaya: *leaves to see the cactus doctor***

**Shara: Kyros, why don't you read the next question?**

**Kyros: Sure, this review is from RioPride.**

Gahaha ketchup-y fun XD

Well, that was random. Here are my dares:

Mint: Sing "Afternoon Tea"! I like that song too!

Ryou: Explain the history of the courageous potato!! (I feel obsessed with potatoes right now XD)

Zakuro: Pretend you're all dipsy on Wacky Gas! And whenever you say something about yourself, say "Sh...Don't tell Oprah!" and giggle. GIGGLE.

Pudding: Um...Identify the difference between Pai and Spongebob.

Kish: I give you the reflexes of a ninja! Go on an all-out battle with my pet Noodles! (Shows a gigantic fire-breathing panda)

Ichigo: Here's thirty pounds of chewed gum. Turn into a cat and stick it in your fur, then stick yourself to the wall.

Tart: Here's a rock, go crazy.

Suckish dares. Sorry, my sugar rush has died. :(

Anyways...(Puts on sunglasses, points a hairdryer at Pai, and says in an Arnold Schwarzenegger voice) I'll be back.

**Cy:*yawns* Mint, sing Afternoon Tea, maybe I'll fall asleep during that.**

**Zamukie: Lettuce, do you think that'll happen?**

**Lettuce: NOT IF YOU KEEP ASKING ME QUESTIONS! GOME CY-ONEECHAN!**

**Mint: *sings Afternoon Tea* (Sorry conserving space)**

**Shara: *comes back in with Cyan* Ryou, why don't you tell Cyan the history of the courageous potato.**

**Ryou: Uh, sure, once a girl named Rio kidnapped me, and she offered people Pokémon, but she didn't offer me any, so I spoke up. She handed me a Pokѐ ball, and I summoned the unknown Pokѐ ball and out came a potato she called the courageous potato, and that's the story.**

**Shara: *leaves to put Cyan down***

**Cy: *eyes closing***

**Pai: Lettuce, are you in love with my brother?**

**Lettuce: *blushes* I THINK SO!**

**Kyros: *kisses Lettuce***

**Cy: Really, Pai, really?**

**Pai: Sorry, Cy, so, shouldn't you say what the next dare is?**

**Cy: Zakuro, act like you're on whacky gas and then laugh and say "Shh…don't tell Oprah" after everything you say.**

**Shara: *returns***

**Keiichiro: Why do you all keep picking on her?**

**Zakuro: It's ok, love, you look like a purple zebra today. *giggles* Shh…don't tell Oprah**

**Keiichiro: These reviewers, would you all please be kinder to her?**

**Cy: Probably not.**

**Shara: Pudding, explain the difference between SpongeBob and Pai.**

**Pai: O.o You've got to be kidding?**

**Pudding: Well, Pai-niichan is an alien, and SpongeBob is a sponge. And Pai-niichan looks like a person with pointy ears, teeth, and nails, but SpongeBob is a box, na no da. Since Pai-niichan started dating Pai he's almost as happy as SpongeBob, na no da, but SpongeBob shows it more!**

**Cy: Let's stop her there.**

**Pai: Besides, I'm much happier than this sponge.**

**Zamukie: He's never seen SpongeBob?**

**Cy: No, and I'd like to keep it that way.**

**Pai: Based off that I think I would too.**

**Cy: Kish, you now have ninja powers, face Noodle, the fire breathing Panda.**

**Kish: *takes a fighting stance then sees Noodle* O.o Hell no.**

**Shara: Well, you could face Mukie instead.**

**Kish: Uh, either way I die, and with Mukie there's no fire.**

**Mukie: *blows fire* So sure?**

**Kish: *passes out***

**Cy: He can get out of it…for now, I'll deal with him in three weeks.**

**Ichigo: *kisses Kish* Poor baby *turns into a cat**

**Mukie *sticks gum to Ichigo then the wall***

**Ichigo: *squirming and meowing frantically***

**Cy: *snickers then yawns***

**Zamukie: The flying fish is on the ceiling *giggles* Shh…don't tell Oprah.**

**Kioko: Tart, here's a rock, congratulations.**

**Tart: Uh, thanks?**

**Cy: Pai?**

**Pai: This review is from Tomahawk.**

Mint: How was I in the closet?

Tart: Other than Pudding, who is the sexiest mew?

**Cy: Tommy-oniichan had dirty thoughts writing this.**

**Koru: So, Mint, how was Tomahawk?**

**Mint: *blushes* Great.**

**Cy: Expected answer, Tart, whose the sexiest mew, besides Pudding?**

**Tart: *blushes* I-I dunno, I don't think about that stuff, I'm 11 for God's sake!**

**Cy: Which one?**

**Shara: Cy!**

**Cy: What, I wanna know?**

**Pai: There's how to keep you up a theological debate.**

**Cy: *glares***

**Pai: Come on Tart, you're a man, we all think those thoughts, give it a whirl.**

**Tart: *blushes* I don't know, I guess Kioko.**

**Kioko: Aw, thanks Tart!**

**Iggy: Stick to you monkey, this lemur is mine!**

**Tart: Dude, if I wanted her I would have taken her at the beginning!**

**Iggy: She's not property you can take!**

**Kioko: Iggy, calm down, he probably just said it cuz I showed interest in him at the beginning, not that it's still there, sorry Tart.**

**Tart: No hard feelings.**

**Shara: Heh heh, next review Mint?**

**Mint: This review is form platinumstrawberry56.**

Hi, ppls! So, Quetions and Dares, huh? Well, let's see...

Ryou: Moon everyone!

Kish: Go on a date with Keiichiro

Keiichiro: How was you're date with Kish? Did you kiss him? If you didn't kiss Kish, KISS HIM NOW!

Ichigo: Act like Ryou's fangirl for 2 chapters

Ryou (I like to pick on him): Carmelldansen wearing nothing but Ichigo's panties on your head (Mwahahaha)

Mint: Dress like a hobo (not homo, hobo) for the rest of the chapter

Lettuce: Become a prostitute

Pudding: Get high on coffee so I can see what happens

Zakuro: IS THAT PREGNANCY TEST IN YOUR HAND READING POSITIVE? If it isn't, POOF, now it is.

Tart: Dress in a pink "Hello Kitty" dress

Pai: Burn all your research note then rewrite them

Masaya: Let everyone kick you in the groin

That's all for now, so TOODLES! I'll be watching you

**Zamukie: Let's get rolling, Ryou, while no one wants to see your ass again, moon everyone.**

**Ryou: *moons everyone then quickly pulls up his pants***

**Shara: Still cute.**

**Ryou: *blushes* Shara…**

**Shara: *giggles* It's not like they don't know, I mean, have you met your son?**

**Ryou: Shara!**

**Cy: Ryou, dear, it's quite tedious to keep saying nothing but your girlfriend's name. Now, moving on before you or Shara can shout "Cy!" Keiichiro and Kish you two have to go on a date.**

**Keiichiro: and Kish: Uh, I have a girlfriend!**

**Cy: So it should be quite a boring date, now go!**

**Keiichiro and Kish: *leave***

**Zakuro: Did the purple zebra leave with the pickle? *giggles* Shh… don't tell Oprah/**

**Shara: Yeah, that's what happened. So, Ichigo, you better be prepared to face my wrath because you have to act like a Ryou fangirl for two chapters.**

**Ichigo: *sighs and mutters* I guess if Kish is going on dates with Keiichiro… *smiles then strikes a fighting pose* I'll fight you for him Shara!**

**Shara: I have his child, no matter what you say he'll always love me more!**

**Ichigo: He's gonna be mine! *glomps Ryou***

**Shara: I'm the only one that can glomp him! *attacks Ichigo***

**Zamukie: *breaks up the fight* Stop it both of you.**

**Shara: *embarrassed* Sorry, ew, no, I'm not letting him do that next dare.**

**Kioko: It's kinda a rule.**

**Shara: Not if I go erase it.**

**Cy: Shara.**

**Shara: It's not right, they're trying to tear me from Ryou!**

**Zamukie: You said it yourself, you have his child, he'll always love you more.**

**Shara: But they can still tear him away!**

**Cy: *slaps* Get a hold of yourself or I'll send you to the nursery with Cyan.**

**Shara: Fine! *leaves***

**Zamukie: Ryou, Carmelldansen with nothing but Ichigo's underwear on your head. *draws a dagger meaningfully***

**Ryou: *completes dare and gets dressed again***

**Cy: Never want to see that much of Ryou ever again.**

**Zamukie: I think we should've made the younger ones leave.**

**Kioko: Yeah!**

**Cy: Whatever, Mint, dress up like a hobo.**

**Mint: Ew! No!**

**Zamukie: *looks at dagger then Mint***

**Mint: *dresses in raggedy clothes and smears dirt on her face***

**Zamukie: This is a bad chapter for Lettuce, first she has to shout, now this, Lettuce, how do you feel about becoming a prostitute?**

**Lettuce: I DON'T SUPPORT SUCH BEHAVIORS OR OCCUPATIONS!!!!**

**Cy: Tough shit, you have to.**

**Lettuce: WHAT?**

**Cy: I don't make the dares I just enforce them.**

**Kish and Keiichiro return**

**Koru: How was the date?**

**Kish and Keiichiro: Boring, just the way it should have been.**

**Cy: Yeah, but you have to kiss each other.**

**Kish and Keiichiro: WHAT!?**

**Koru: We don't make the dares we just enforce the rules we made.**

**Ryou: I had to Carmelldance naked, so suck it up and pucker up.**

**Kish ad Keiichiro: *cringe then quickly kiss and pull away and return to their girlfriends***

**Zakuro: Don't tell Oprah, but I think the zebra is in a lot of trouble with the wolf in the mirror for kissing the pickle.**

**Keiichiro: *gulps* **

**Cy: *takes a sip of coffee* So, Pudding, there's some coffee for you in a steel room, just to be safe, you're gonna stay there for the rest of the chapter.**

**Pudding: Yay! *rushes into the room!**

**Zamukie: Cous, what's that in your hand?**

**Zakuro: What the hell is this?! Uh, I mean, my does the wolf in the mirror have a stick if she hasn't been playing fetch?! Shh… don't tell Oprah!**

**Cy: It's a gag.**

**Zamukie: Let me say for you, thank God! And Cy don't you dare say which one!**

**Cy: *shrugs shoulders and takes a sip of coffee* It's a legitimate question with good reason.**

**Kioko: Tart, you have to dress up in a Hello Kitty pink dress.**

**Cy: *holds up a really lacy frilly hot pink dress***

**Shara: I got it when we weren't sure if Cyan would be a boy or girl.**

**Tart: O.o *sighs and goes to the bathroom to change***

**Cy: Darling, you're not going to like this next one.**

**Pai: And yet I have no choice. *starts to take a sip of Cy's coffee***

**Zamukie: Nope, you have to burn all your research notes and rewrite them.**

**Pai: *spits out coffee* WHAT THE HELL?!**

**Cy: Darling, if you're serious about what we talked about last night you have to convince me you can control yourself.**

**Pai: B-but Cy-**

**Cy: It's your choice, if you remember I said no.**

**Pai: Fine, I'll do better, *takes a lighter to his files***

**Cy: *kisses his cheek* That's better.**

**Pai: *sighs* Thanks, babe *starts rewriting his notes that he has committed to memory***

**Masaya: *returns from Cactus doctor with several spikes sticking out from him* I'm back.**

**Cy: Just in time to get kicked in the groin, and don't worry, it won't affect your ability to have children.**

**Everyone: *take turns kicking Masaya***

**Tart: *comes back out* This is embarrassing.**

**Shara: Aww you look so cute!**

**Tart: Can I change back?**

**Kioko: No, you have to wait and let your girlfriend see you after we let her out at the end of the chapter.**

**Tart: *pouts***

**Cy: Don't give her that look, she'll let you go. Ichigo, next review.**

**Ichigo: This review is from Aoilunaeclipse.**

YELLOW! wait did i just say yellow?

ok dares and questions...  
Kish:I dare u and ichigo to sing Candyman by Aqua that song goes good with u 2

Cy: are you a pai going to have a baby?

Masaya: I dare u to sing If you were gay to Deep Blue! and then get killed by him XD

Shara: How is Cyan doing? :)

THAT'S ALL...for now...*evil kira laugh* (srry to people i left out...)

**Zamukie: Ichigo and Kish, sing Candyman.**

**Ichigo and Kish: *sing Candyman by Aqua* (again conserving space, this chapter has been very long)**

**Kioko: So, Cy?**

**Cy: Pai's trying to talk me into it, there are obvious reasons I don't want to.**

**Koru: For the slower individuals in the audience? … or studio?**

**Cy: Well, not all of the children will live forever, and even the ones that do will watch their father and some siblings grow old and idea. And being of two worlds, and living on neither, Pai has accepted my religion and our children would too, so that's not a problem, I just want don't want to put my kids through the agony I'm in.**

**Pai: Ahem.**

**Cy: I love you, darling, and you help ease the pain but even you can't get rid of it completely. So, Masaya, sing if You Were Gay to Deep Blue**

**Masaya: Uh, I'm not familiar with the song.**

**Cy: You're kidding?**

**Zamukie: Can I kill him?**

**Cy: I can't revive him for three weeks.**

**Zamukie: I can live with that *kills Masaya***

**Kioko: So, how is Cyan doing?**

**Shara: He's doing really well, but how could he not be with so many people around that love him?**

**Cy: Good point, well that's good enough for now, I'm going to bed now.**

**Pai: *puts down his pen* I'll come with you, we have a lot to discuss before you go to bed.**

**Kioko: Bye!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Koru: Hello again**

**Cy: Last chapter certainly had a good turnout, and it would seem our chapter got excessively long, not that we're complaining.**

**Kioko: This chapter didn't have quite that kinda turnout, but it's still much better than the usual two.**

**Shara: So we're gonna get started, Ryou-kun, the first review?**

**Ryou: Sure, let me go put Cyan in the nursery first. *leaves with Cyan***

**Shara: He's so good with him.**

**Cy: He **_**is**_** one of the better fathers I've seen, it's rather surprising.**

**Shara: I never doubted him for a second.**

**Zamukie: Uh…**

**Shara: That doesn't count.**

**Kizer: Of course it doesn't, a second of doubt is all you need.**

**Cy: Why are you back? I thought you enjoyed the place I ditched you in.**

**Kizer: *wheezing laugh* Of course I do, but this place provides a challenge, and every now and again I want a challenge and a real relationship rather than a whore.**

**Cy: Whatever, your decision agrees with my purse.**

**Kizer: *chuckles* I rather thought you'd see it that way.**

**Pai: She's married so don't even think about it.**

**Kizer: She's too old for me anyway, and I was looking at a more available target.**

**Kioko: I don't wanna know, and what's taking Ryou so long.**

**Ryou: *returns* Sorry, I wanted to make sure he was asleep.**

**Shara: * kisses Ryou's cheek* You're so good with him.**

**Ryou: I do the best I can. So, the first review is from Rio.**

LOL, I kidnapped Ryou!! XD

I thought that dare would be way more hard for him. DARN YOU STUPID LOOPHOLES!!

Dares:

Kish: You're intimidated by Noodles! Aww... Then I dare you to take care of him until the next chapter!!

Ichigo: There are strawberry-flavored marshmallows? REALLY?? Oh wait, that's a question, not a dare... XD

Mint: WAIT! What did you actually DO to Zakuro in the closet before? Didja glomp her and show her your fangirl items? (That's what I'd do, except I don't have any fangirl items...)

Zakuro: O.O You actually giggled?!?! I'm traumatized for LIFE! Pay for my medical bill, which is most of your money. :)

Ryou: Pretend you're waiting for Santa to come! Ask him for COURAGEOUS FRIES!! XP

Oh...That's all the dares I have... Ugh...I feel not-so-random today! Gomen!

**Noodle: *grunts in disapproval***

**Kish: Holy shit!**

**Cy: *pets Noodles* He's yours to take care of him until the next chapter.**

**Zamukie: So Ichigo, Rio heard that there are strawberry-flavored marshmallows, what do you think?**

**Ichigo: I love strawberries, and marshmallows, but I've tried them mixed together and they aren't that good.**

**Zamukie: I'll take your word for it. So, Mint, what **_**did**_** you do to Zakuro in the closet?**

**Mint: *shrugs*Nothing exciting, we just talked.**

**Cy: Ok, so Zakuro, Rio is a little surprised you giggled, actually she went into shock and needs financial assistance for the medical care she had to receive. *hands a bill***

**Zakuro: O.o What the hell kinda treatment did she get?**

**Cy: *shrugs* Pay up or get your own bills to pay.**

**Zakuro: *writes a check and sends it to Rio* I hope you burn in hell.**

**Kioko: Zakuro!**

**Cy: The girl took most of her money forcing her to giggle, what did you expect?**

**Kioko: -_-;**

**Cy: That's what I thought.**

**Koru: Ryou, you have to wait up for Santa, you have asked him for courageous fries.**

**Ryou: Did the Courageous Potato get in a fight with the Courageous Deep Fat Frier?**

**Shara: *bursts out laughing* Good one, darling!**

**Ryou: *smiles* Thanks, dear.**

**Cy: You sound like an old married couple.**

**Iggy: You would know.**

**Cy: I've been married since October 31, it's not that long.**

**Ryou: I hope Santa brings those fries!**

**Zamukie: Yes, what a nutritious example you're setting for your son.**

**Ryou: I'm being forced into this, and I want fries, every once and a while that's not so bad!**

**Kioko: Right, well the next review is from Tommy-oniichan.**

Tart: Really? Kioko? they're right, stick with pudding.

Cy: If Pai never existed, who else would you go out with?

Everyone: Make out with the person, either be boy or girl, who you admire most.

**Kizer: Okay, Tart, I agree with Tomahawk. Kioko is like a little sister, cute and adorable, but not sexy.**

**Tart: Oh shut up, we all have different tastes.**

**Koru: The dudes have points, you should learn the difference.**

**Tart: At least Kioko doesn't dress like a whore.**

**Zamukie: *draws a knife* Care to say that again?**

**Tart: *gulps* No, I'm good.**

**Iggy: So, Cy, if Pai never existed, who would you go out with?**

**Cy: Well, Tommy-oniichan, you of all people know that I have been in love with other people, but I'm assuming you mean of the people here. And the answer to that is I have no idea, honestly everyone here has a destiny to be with someone else, and technically I took Pai away from the person he's supposed to be with, but I guess if I was gonna steal someone else I'd pick Keiichiro.**

**Keiichiro: O.o**

**Cy: It's just that your polite and a gentleman, kinda like James, though he had a not so gentlemanly side as well.**

**Pai: James?**

**Cy: Not now, dear, and Tommy-oniichan if you're going to ask a question and expect something interesting please specify the type of admire, because otherwise we're just gonna go with romantically admire to avoid anything awkward.**

**~This part has been removed due to its sexual nature and excessive fluff~**

**Kioko: *blushing* Uh, I think we should move onto the next review, Pai?**

**Pai: I was having fun, but that's not up to me. This review is from Bloom.**

LONGLONGLONGLONGCHAPPIE O=

I honestly don't have any dares, but I have questions.

Ichigo: What the hell were you thinking when you fell in love with Mayasa?  
Shara: Can I hold Cyan? :3  
Kyros and Kisshu: Why are you two such pervs? I mean, Kish, you just randomly popped out of no where and kissed Ichigo like, every day before she fell in love with you, and Kyros, well... you're just Kyros. XD

Also, just for anyone who cares to answer, what do you do if almost everyone you know [including the guy you like o/o] is going off to private school next year, leaving you with about two friends for high school?

**Cy: We were **_**very**_** happy about that, I guess not everyone was satisfied though *shrughs Oh well.**

**Zamukie: So, Ichigo, what the hell were you thinking when you feel in love with Masaya?**

**Ichigo: Why does **_**everyone**_** ask that?! He's nice, he's not bad looking, he's smart, and he's athletic, is it **_**that**_** odd that I fell in love with him? I mean he is sworn to protect me and all!**

**Kish: Ichigo?**

**Ichigo: I still love you dear.**

**Cy: *sigh***

**Pai: You okay?**

**Cy: Yeah, little tired that's all. So, Shara, can Bloom hold Cyan?**

**Shara: Of course! I'll go get him from the nursery. *leaves***

**Zamukie: So we have to do this one quick, Kyros and Kish, Bloom thinks you guys are pervs and wants to know why you're the way you are.**

**Kish: I feel madly in love with Ichigo, what did you expect me to do?**

**Kyros: Huh? What have I done that' perverted?**

**Cy: Did you confuse Kizer and Kyros? Because Kizer doesn't belong to us, so we can't accurately answer that.**

**Kizer: *shrugs* I've explained the rabbit DNA thing. Besides *puts his arm around Zamukie* it attracts all sorts of attention.**

**Zamukie: *shoves away* We've never done anything and you know it.**

**Kizer: But **_**they**_** don't know that, you didn't have to ruin it.**

**Cy: Enough you two, I can't have any murdering because I can't bring Kizer back.**

**Kizer: -_- You have such confidence in me.**

**Cy: *shrugs* I know Mukie, you'd be dead. As for the next question my advice is just keep in touch as best you can with the other friends (and the guy if you so desire) and stick close to the friends that are staying. Also, you **_**will**_** make new friends if you don't close yourself off completely.**

**Zamukie: On that note, we'll see ya later!**


End file.
